We Can Form Our Own Destiny
by Shelbyrox21
Summary: My father's hands were behind his back and he grinned. "I have a gift for you Scarlet. When I was ten years old just like you, I came to this same lab to get my first Pokemon. I wore a very special hat my whole journey, and it's still one of my most prized possessions. Now I want to give it to you." "Are you sure Dad?" Ash smiled. "Positive Princess." STORY CURRENTLY ON HOLD!
1. Prologue

We Can Form Our Own Destiny

**Heyyo! So this is a story that has been in the works for about three weeks, from planning to characters, to plot and so on, but this is pretty much a story about the next generation of Pokemon trainers. I made babies happen guys! Anyway, the shipping here is simple enough, Ash/Misty, May/Drew, Brock/OC etc... I wont get into that, but this also my first story that has a LOVE-SQUARE ! (Like a love-triangle but with four people) I will be updating this story hopefully every week, so be excited for that. Oh yeah. Before I forget, I still need a few things for the story to be 100% ready to be written, that's why I only have the Prologue. Here's what I need.**

**-A New team Rocket Theme Song! (Kinda follow the old one, with new words please)**

**-New Gym Leaders and their pokemon**

**-A story Image to use as my background (Optional)**

Prologue:

The sun shined through the windows of a purple bedroom, where the sleeping shape of our hero 10-year-old Scarlet Ketchum lay sleeping, completely oblivious to the world around her. Pidgey chirped excitedly as they poked at the ground for worms, and in the distance of the bright Cerulean City, you could hear a couple Meowth scrapping with each other.

Suddenly Scarlet stirred, the young girl yawning audibly as she sat up, rubbing her eyes before blinking her emerald orbs she inherited from her mother, while the long black hair she had received from her father stuck up in various locations.

A quick, impatient knock was heard from the door, and a tiny male voice could be heard from behind it. "Scarlet?" It mumbled softly. "Can I come in?"

Our hero giggled, "Sure Austin! You know you don't need to ask."

The door creaked open, and the small frame of six year old Austin Ketchum hastily shuffled inside, jumping on Scarlet's bed. Austin looked unhappy and nervous. "Do you have to go Scarlet? Why can't you stay here and wait for me to get big! Than we can journey together! Please don't leave me!" Austin's big dark eyes pleaded up at Scarlet, so our hero could see the small freckled on his nose.

Scarlet sighed and ruffled the younger boy's unruly red hair. "If you were me, wouldn't you want to get on you're journey right away?"

The little boy frowned, and pursed his lips. "I suppose. But that doesn't mean you have to leave me here!"

"You have Mom and Dad, and you have Grace as well." Scarlet smiled, and at the mention of Austin's best friend and daughter of May and Drew, the boy visibly relaxed.

"And Mikey." Austin corrected his sister grudgingly.

Scarlet roared with laughter and ruffled his brother's hair again. "And Mikey." She grinned

Before he could respond however, the voice of our hero's mother Misty could be heard from the doorway.

"Are you bothering Scarlet again Austin? How many times have I asked you to drop the subject. You should be happy for her." She said sternly, whacking the boy jokingly on the head with her newspaper. She turned to her daughter smiling warmly. "Get dressed in the outfit I bought you yesterday dear, than come down for breakfast. I have a gift for you."

Our hero nodded in excitement, leaping out of bed and then she kissed her mother's cheek. "Alright Mom! Be down in five minutes! She paused to hug her brother warmly. "Cheer up Austin, I'm not leaving forever." The boy just pouted and left the room, and Misty was rolling her eyes and following her unhappy son.


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I:

After my mother and Austin left, I sprang to my feet excitedly, and ran to my bathroom. I fixed my unruly raven hair to let it fall down my back, and combed my bangs to the side of my face. Splashing my face with water, I picked up my purple toothbrush and brushed my teeth in a rapid, impatient motion. Once I brushed my teeth, I began to pack for the journey. The day before, my mother had bought me a purple and white backpack, so I carefully wrapped up my toothbrush, a comb and a hairbrush in my backpack, as well as throwing in my pyjamas as well.

I placed my backpack on my bed and turned to my closet, looking for the new outfit my mother had bought for my journey. Setting my emerald eyes on it, I grinned.

I put on the simple white t-shirt, and black leggings, and grabbed the purple and white long sleeved jacket with a pokeball crest above the heart. Then I dug around until I found the black and purple pokeball belt my father said I would need to put my pokeball's in. Changing into the outfit, I glanced in the mirror, admiring the new clothes for a moment. I look pretty professional.

Deciding I was ready to head downstairs, I grabbed my new backpack and flew down the stairs in a rush, coming into the kitchen and plopping down in the hair across from Austin, whose pout from earlier was still visible.

"Here you go Scarlet!" My mom smiled, handing me a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Thanks Mom!" I responded in excitement, quickly devouring the food.

"Hey slow down Scarlet!" My mom exclaimed throwing up her hands. "You are just like you're father!"

I looked up sheepishly at her, "Sorry, I'm just starved."

My mom laughed, and even Austin let out a little giggle.

Once we had all finished our breakfast, I rose from my chair. "Can we go now? It's a long walk to Pallet town."

My mom shook her head smiling. "Just like Ash." she mumbled, but nevertheless mom grabbed her bag and put on her shoes. "Let's get going then. Your father is already out at the lab helping Professor Oak with a troublesome Pokemon. We can meet him there."

I beamed and raced over to but on my new shoes, black combat boots with a purple streak down the side. When I looked over I saw my mom helping my brother get into his running shoes. When she helped him stand, she opened the door for me.

"Let's get going future pokemon master!" She grinned, and I let out a not-so-mature squeak of excitement and raced out the door.

The walk to Pallet Town seemed to take forever. It paid off however, when I saw my father's hometown in the distance and the large windmill of the laboratory just above the horizon, I knew I would want no other way to begin my journey.

"Umm, Scarlet dear." My mom began from behind me. I turned to look at her questionably, and when I saw her face look hesitant I smiled. "Yeah Mom? Is something wrong?"

My mom shuffled nervously. "Remember when I told you that it was hard starting a journey alone? And how you would meet many friends along the way?"

I frowned, wondering where my mom was going with this. "Uhh, yeah?"

My mom looked up at me, biting her lip, and Austin squeezed my moms hand tightly with a tiny fist and giggled. "Nathan is going on his journey with you!" He squealed in delight, running towards me and hugging my legs in enthusiasm.

I froze, an unreadable expression crossing my face. "W-what?"

Misty caught my look and struggled to explain. "You know how May and Drew moved to Vermillion last year, and Nathan turned ten just a few day's before you but they wanted to get him a Pokemon from Professor Birch's lab. Well there back now, and Nathan need's a friend to journey with him so I said you were going on yours-"

"NATHAN!" I roared in anger. "Of ALL PEOPLE you pick that stuck up, arrogant, pretty boy-"

"Scarlet's angry!" Austin wailed, and I shut up instantly, leaning down to pick up my little brother.

"Oh Austin, I'm sorry. I'm just surprised." I cooed, ruffling his hair.

Misty sighed. "I should have expected that. It's not like Nathan is going to compete with you anyway. He want's to become a coordinator remember?"

I groaned. Nathan is my mother's friend May's eldest son, and one of the cockiest, most arrogant boy's one will ever meet. The last time I saw him, he went on for hours about how much he loved contests and how good at them he would be.

Making a decision in my head, I came up with a solution. "Alright fine. But the second that obnoxious twit starts insulting me I'm pushing him off a waterfall."

My mom laughed heartily and nudged me forward. "Alright I can roll with that. Let's get to the lab. Who knows? Maybe Grace and Mikey will have come with Nathan Austin!"

My brother perked up instantly at the thought of Nathan's six year old sister and three year old brother. "Let's GO already!" Austin whined, running ahead of us.

I laughed and followed my impatient brother, shaking my head as we ran.

There is only one word fit to describe the lab, and that would be BIG. Upon entering the lab, though not my first time, I was instantly breathless as I looked around the huge white room.

"Ahh! Scarlet! Welcome!" The pleasant voice of Professor Oak filled my ears when we entered, and I looked around until my eyes set on a group of people in the far corner.

First was Professor Oak himself, a warm smile set on his face. The next was my father, who looked a little more weary then usual, but still grinned broadly at me, and Pikachu gave a delighted "PikaPi!". The next group was in fact May and Drew, along with their children. Austin squealed in delight and ran to greet their green haired daughter Grace, and their brown haired son Mikey, who looked delighted to see my brother.

May and Drew smiled at me when I entered the room, but their other son, Nathan just scoffed and flicked hair away from his eyes and looked away. I felt annoyance flash through me, and I opened my mouth to make a sharp comment, but my mom shoved me from behind, and my mouth snapped shut. I rolled my eyes instead and turned to the last two people in the room.

One was a tall man with spiky brown hair and dark eyes, who gave me a smug smile, and the other was a peculiar boy with ruffled brown hair and murky blue eyes hidden beneath glasses, wearing a long sleeved white collared shirt under a blue pull over sweater and black jeans and black sneakers. He was staring at me with interest clear on his face, and my face grew hot when he kept staring.

"Umm. Hi!" I replied to the Professor, my blush fading and my eyes alert again. This was it! I am going to get a pokemon today!

"As you can see, were very busy today, with my great grandson Elyan getting his first pokemon as well." Oak smiled, putting a hand on the weird boy's shoulder and his other on a machine holing three pokeballs.

"Please sir, it's just Ean." The boy strange boy mumbled, his face heating up.

"Hey Ashy-boy, looked like your little girl is finally all grown up eh?" The tall man with the spiky hair grinned, punching my Dad on the shoulder Pikachu wasn't on. I raised my eyebrows at my mother and she just smiled. My Dad looked a bit miffed, "Yeah sure Gary. Your son has as well." He growled rubbing his shoulder.

Ean, Nathan and I snickered, and May and Misty laughed.

Chuckling, the Professor turned to Ean. "So anyway young one, did you pick you're pokemon?"

Ean's face turned serious, and he nodded, picking up one of the pokeballs and sticking it onto his belt. "Thanks sir."

Oak smiled, "No problem Elyan." Before Ean could correct him, he had already turned to me. "So are you ready to pick your pokemon?"

When he spoke however, something in the corner of my eyes caught my attention. A small dog-like pokemon was leaning against the wall, growling slightly. I turned to it, and cocked my head to the left, smiling at it. "Hello there. Who are you?"

The pokemon stiffened, and I got a better look. It was a orange pokemon with black stripes and cream coloured fur on his neck, head and tail. His eyes were an onyx colour, and they were flashing with fear.

"Oh, that's Growlithe." My dad said softly. "He was the pokemon I came here to settle. He is a little unpredictable." He rubbed his forearm, where I could see a bite."

"Growlithe huh?" I smiled. "Hey there little guy." I took a step closer, and the pokemon growled furiously, standing in a defensive position.

"Careful Scarlet!" Drew spoke up for the first time. "He may bite."

I blinked and leaned closer, ignoring the growling emitting from the pokemon. "Hey it's okay little guy. I wont hurt you. My name is Scarlet. You're a very handsome pokemon." I cooed at him, crouching beside him and smiling.

The Growlithe stopped snarling for a moment and looked up at me confused. I smiled reassuringly and we locked eyes. His black one met with my green, and after a moment or to, the pokemon relaxed.

I grinned and reached over to touch him, and he stiffened slightly, but I didn't waver, gently stroking his mane. The pokemon let out a happy "Growl!" and leaned against my side.

"Well what do we have here! I'm very impressed Scarlet! I didn't think Growlithe here would warm up to anybody!" Oak stated, his face holding an expression of shock.

"Well Scar? How did you do it?" Nathan spoke for the first time, in an almost accusing tone.

I glared at him. "Call me Scar again and I'll leave one on your face."

Everyone laughed, but Misty elbowed me and Nathan glared at me in fury.

"Be nice!" Misty growled.

May giggled. "Don't worry Misty."

"Yeah, someone has to put Nathan in his place." Drew finished shooting me a knowing look.

Nathan scoffed angrily. "Whatever."

Ean seemed angry at Nathan, and he turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "You were the one that insulted her first."

Nathan stiffened and balled his fists at the brown haired boy. "What's it to you?"

I don't have time for this but since the adults just seemed confused at the outburst between the the boy's I'll have to finish the argument.

When Ean glowered at Nathan, I snapped. "Cut it out both of you!" I yelled. Growlithe nodded with me and nuzzled my leg as I stood up. Everyone went silent and turned towards me in shock and I sighed.

"Nathan, stop being a conceited jerk. Ean, I appreciate it, but it's not necessary. That's just the way Nathan is. We make fun of each other."

When Nathan snarled and turned away Ean looked down. "Sorry Scarlet."

I turned back to the Professor. "I decided on what pokemon I want Professor."

He looked surprised. "Oh? And which one would that be?"

I grinned. "Growlithe. If I'm allowed."

Growlithe yipped happily from beside me and I leaned down, picking up the pokemon. He licked my cheek in response and I smiled.

Oak looked put off for a moment, but then smiled brightly. "Of course! You can leave in just a moment now, but I have a few things for you."

The Professor leaned over to his desk and pulled out a purple device the exact shade as my jacket.

"This is you're pokedex. Use it to learn about new pokemon you find. And here are you're pokeballs, including Growlithe's."

I held the purple device in awe. "How did you know I liked purple?"

My Dad grinned, and put his hand on my shoulder. "That was my doing."

I smiled appreciatively at him. "You're the best!"

I held up the pokeball that belonged to Growlithe and turned to my new pokemon. I was about to call for him to return, when I saw him whimper. Raising my eyebrow I crouched beside my new friend.

"What's wrong Growlithe?" I asked in confusion.

May beamed. "I think Growlithe want's to walk instead of rest in his pokeball. Similar to Pikachu I guess."

Turning to Growlithe, I nodded. "You want to walk with me Growlithe?"

Growlithe yipped happily and let out an excited "Growl!"

Laughing I nodded. "Okay then!"

"Hey Scarlet?" I turned to my father in question and smiled. "Yeah Dad?"

My father's hands were behind his back and he grinned. "I have a gift for you. When I was ten years old just like you, I came to this very same lab to get my first pokemon. I wore a very special hat my whole journey, and it's still one of my most prized possessions. Now I want to give it to you."

My eyes widened as he pulled out the same pokemon hat that he had worn journeying Kanto. The red and black hat with the green pokeball. I gingerly took the hat and started at it for a few moments.

"Are you sure?"

My Dad beamed. "Positive. Try it on!"

Instead of putting the hat on forwards, like Ash always did, I turned the cap around and wore it backwards, beaming at the look of confusion on my Dad's face.

"I like it." I smiled.

"Umm... Scarlet?" I turned again to see Ean, shuffling his feet nervously.

"Would you have a battle with me?"

**Welcome to "We Can Form Our Own Destiny"! I am super excited for this story, so I just dove right in! Please consider leaving a Review!**


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II

"A battle?" I asked bewildered. "With me? Right now?"

Ean smiled softly and nodded. "I'm training to become a pokemon master just like you. How about the battle for experience?"

"Hey!" Nathan snapped angrily. "How come nobody want's to battle me?"

Ean snapped around and huffed in annoyance. "I thought you were training to be a coordinator. That's hat you were bragging about fifteen minutes ago anyway."

Nathan glowered and turned away. "Fine. I'll go and change into my new clothes for the journey... and Scarlet?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Nathan surprises everyone by grinning, flashing perfect white teeth. "Kick some butt for me."

Well that was a nice change. I blushed a bit and bit my lip and Ean glowered.

Before I could respond, Nathan ran off to the bathroom, grabbing a bag from beside his mother May.

Misty's eyes widened and she shared a look with May. "I know what's going on here!"

May nodded. "I can't believe we couldn't see it before."

"Well someone please explain it to me because I'm totally confused." Ash snapped throwing up his hands."

Drew and Gary shook their heads. "You're so dense Ash." Drew laughed.

Getting confused by their conversation, I turned to my new friend Ean. "Ready to go?"

Ean nodded, the anger fading from his face to be replaced by a look of determination. "Let's go out back. There's an open field we can use as an arena."

I nodded and turned to my puppy pokemon. "Ready buddy?"

"Growl!"

Once everyone was seated and Ean and I stood a good distance apart, Drew called the match to begin.

"Go Squirtle!" Ean called, throwing a pokeball so the turtle pokemon appeared.

Squirtle huh? No wonder he wanted to battle me. That's a water type.

I pulled out my new pokedex and scanned the pokemon.

_Squirtle. This Tiny Turtle Pokémon draws its long neck into its shell to launch incredible __water attacks __with amazing range and accuracy. The blasts can be quite powerful._

"Daddy Scarlet's at a disadvantage isn't she." Austin mumbled from his seat beside Grace and Mikey.

Ash nodded, but his gaze softened upon his daughter reading her pokedex.

"Perhaps, but that Squirtle is young enough that it may not know any water attacks that could harm Growlithe."

"Ready Growlithe?" I asked in determination to my puppy pokemon. He nodded in excitement and I nodded. "Great. Go Growlithe!"

Growlithe howled and leaped onto the battle field, bristling in anticipation. I turned back to my pokedex checking what moves Growlithe knows.

_Growlithe can use bite and roar._

Hmm. So Growlithe has a lot to learn as well. Alright. Let's go!

Ean smiled and waved his hand. "You can go first."

I nodded. "Growlithe use bite!"

Growlithe roared and sprinted towards the turtle pokemon. His teeth lit up and he leaned forwards, ready to grasp the turtle in his mouth.

"Dodge it Squirtle!" Ean shouted.

Just as Growlithe chomped down, the turtle pokemon dove out of the way, spinning on it's shell and landing back on it's feet.

Oh no. Now what. Roar is a move that sends out another pokemon, so if the trainer has no other pokemon... What happens? Let's just hope it's a big enough distraction.

"Squirtle use tackle!"

"Jump up Growlithe!"

The adults gasped at the command, but Growlithe didn't question it. The puppy pokemon leaped into the air above Squirtle, and waited for my next command.

"Use Roar!" I shouted.

Ean raised an eyebrow. "Roar only works when I have more than one pokemon!"

I smiled. "Watch."

Growlithe let out an earth shattering roar, making Squirtle cry out and tremble in fear, wrapping it's hands around it's head.

"Oh no! Squirtle use tackle now!" Ean shouted in desperation.

From the sidelines, Gary looked surprised. "Why isn't he using tail whip? It's a defensive move and may work better than tackle."

Misty shrugged. "I don't know."

I was in the zone. Growlithe landed on his feet and let out a yip of satisfaction. Squirtle looked confused, but ready as he turned to charge Growlithe with tackle.

I smiled. "Now Growlithe use bite!"

The two pokemon ran at each other, ready to attack. They hit each other at the same time, and I was blinded for a moment as they connected in a bright white light. The adults and younger children held their breath.

"Growlithe!" I yelled panic in my voice evident.

"Squirtle!" Ean yelled in a similar fashion.

When the light cleared, the two pokemon were still standing, panting heavily. I felt Growlithe's pain, but I knew Squirtle was still weak from the roar.

The two pokemon held their gaze for a few more seconds, and then Squirtle let out a sigh and collapsed on the ground.

"Squirtle is unable to battle! The winner is Scarlet and Growlithe!" Drew announced.

"Alright Growlithe! Way to go!" I cheered, and my puppy pokemon, and Growlithe barked in happiness, and jumped into my arms, licking my face.

Ean ran over to Squirtle and smiled at him. "Great job Squirtle, I am so proud of you. Take a long rest."

When Squirtle vanished into his pokeball, I walked over to Ean, extending my hand.

"That was a great battle. You are going to be a worthy trainer you know." I smiled when he shook my hand, and after a moment or two, he smiled back.

"Growl!" Growlithe jumped out of my arms and backed up, his mouth opening and forming a bright red ball in the center. With a loud howl of "lithe!" the ball shot forward, small flames emitting from it.

"Woah!" I gasped. "What was that?"

Ash grinned. "That was Growlithe's ember attack! Looks like during the battle he gained enough experience to learn a new move!"

I beamed. "Awesome! I am so proud of you Growlithe!"

"Growl!" My puppy pokemon tilted it's head an gave me a toothy smile, and I laughed.

Ean pulled his sweater down for a moment and then turned to his father and great grandfather. "I think I'm going to be on my way then. I need a head start if I'm going to have any chance what so ever against you Scarlet!"

I felt my face heat up again, but I nodded. "You could always come with us you know. We could use a valuable trainer and friend like you."

Ean looked at something behind me, and I turned to see Nathan returning from changing.

"I don't think I would be welcome by you're boyfriend." Ean smirked, and I flushed.

"He isn't my boyfriend!" I snapped, and everyone laughed. I flushed a deep Scarlet, earning my name, and I just waved my hand. "Fine. Whatever you say. I hope we meet up soon though."

With that, Ean nodded to his father and took off, slinging a backpack over his shoulder and heading into the Viridian Forest.

"Ready to go Scarlet?" Nathan asked from behind me. I turned to see that Nathan changed out of his t-shirt and jeans into something more journey-like. He was wearing a scarlet collared jacket with white sleeves over a black t-shirt tucked into blue jeans with his red pokeball belt. He wore red and white sneakers and a red bandanna.

"Hey May, is that you're bandanna?" Ash asked with interest.

"Yep! That bandanna to me was like your cap to you. Figured I should pass on the joys."

Nathan smiled for the second time today. "I love it Mom."

"We should go." I smiled, turning to my parents and little brother.

Austin whimpered, and Ash sighed, picking up his son and putting him on his shoulders.

Nathan turned to say a private good-bye to his parents and I did the same.

My mom looked like she was about to cry. "Please be safe dear. Call me as soon as you get to Pewter City. Then you need to go straight to Brock's house. He misses you."

I nodded. "I promise mom. Besides, I have a journey partner now. I wont be alone!"

My mom sighed, and ruffled my hair. "If you don't kill Nathan first."

I turned to my Dad and gave him a hug. "Be safe Princess. I don't want you getting hurt. Cut Nathan some slack too, his father was the same way when he was a kid."

I looked up in disbelief. "Seriously? But Drew's so nice!"

Ash laughed and pulled me in for another hug. "Bye Princess."

I turned to Austin. "Be good okay Austin? And cheer up, before you know it you'll be coming along on your journey with me! I'll be home soon with a Pewter Badge alright?"

Austin whimpered and hugged me tightly. "Alright."

I nodded to my family once more before turning to Nathan. "Ready to go?"

He nodded. "Yep. I'll see you to later okay?" He smiled for the third time today at his sister and brother who nodded.

"Let's go." Nathan grinned for the fourth time, and I nodded beaming.

Together we ran off into the Viridian Forest after Ean.


	4. Chapter III

Chapter III:

"Nathan come on! Were lost! We need to back-track for a while until we get to the path!" I groaned in exhaustion. We had been walking for hours, especially after Nathan had seen a Wurmple sliding along the forest floor.

"No way! I need to catch that Wurmple! It may evolve into a Beautifly! Then I can use him in contests!"

"Growl!" Growlithe mumbled from my side.

"What's wrong Growlithe?" I asked my puppy pokemon, frowning.

"Growl! Growlithe Growl!" He yipped anxiously.

"Nathan!" I called. "Growlithe is acting funny! I think something's wrong!"

"What?" The brown haired boy responded worried. He reappeared from the bushes and looked at my puppy pokemon. "What's up little guy?"

Growlithe just whimpered, and I looked around confused. "I don't see-" I grunted in surprise as Nathan's hand fell over my mouth. Turning angrily at him, I stopped when I saw the fear in his eyes.

Silently, he pointed above us, and my eye widened in fear as I saw a nest full of Beedrill.

Nathan grabbed my wrist, and usually I would have blushed at the contact, but instead I trembled, and he nodded to me. We backed up slowly, and I motioned for Growlithe to jump on my shoulder. Grunting at the weight now on my small shoulders, the three of us slowly backed away, and were almost completley free, until Nathan stepped on a twig and it snapped loudly. A Beedrill spun around, and hissed at the sight of us, and without thinking Nathan and I turned to run.

Growlithe jumped off my shoulder and raced along with us, and we sprinted away, hearing the hoard of angry Beedrill chasing. We panted and ran as quick as we could.

"Look Scarlet!" Nathan shouted. "I think I see a clearing!" I looked straight ahead and saw he was right.

"Right. Let's hurry! Come on Growlithe!"

When we burst through the clearing we found ourselves on a grassy hill, on the top of a waterfall.

"Great." Nathan snarled. "Now what? If we go left or right the Beedrill will catch us!"

I paled, and turned to Nathan. "We jump."

Nathan spun around open mouthed at me. "Are you CRAZY?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Growlithe you have to get into you're pokeball."

The puppy whimpered at me and shook his head.

I stared at him in annoyance. "If you don't, you'll be seriously hurt. You're a fire type!" Growlithe shook his head again and raced to the waterfall edge, ready to jump.

I sighed. "At least let me put you on my head. Maybe you will surface first."

"Listen this is really cute and all but we have to GO so hurry this up will you?" Nathan stressed.

I nodded and picked up my fire type and placed him on my head supporting him with both hands.

"Let's go!" I shouted to Nathan, and just as the Beedrill surfaced from the forest, we jumped.

I felt my head rush and I struggled to land in a pencil dive so Growlithe wouldn't feel the splash.

I heard the roar of the waterfall and when we hit the water, I felt the shock of the cold run through me.

I surfaced from the water, gasping for air, and when I looked above me frantically to see if Growlithe was alright, I heard him yip in annoyance and shake his fur. "You all good buddy?" I gasped, stroking his fur, and he yelped in response. "Good. Where's Nathan?"

I looked to see Nathan being pulled by the current in the same direction as us, and he was flailing like a madman. "Nathan!" I shouted to him, and he turned his head to see me, and that's when I saw the panic in his eyes.

Oh great. Nathan's in trouble. "Hold on Growlithe!" I shouted diving forwards to swim closer to Nathan.

Once I was in reaching distance, I grabbed Nathan's wrist and pulled hard towards the shore.

"Nathan!" I yelled. "Call out you're pokemon to grab a branch for us or something!"

This got Nathan's attention. "I have a better idea. Mudkip! I choose you!" I saw the fling of a pokeball and suddenly the mud-fish pokemon appeared.

"Mudkip! Help us ashore!" Nathan gasped, and the tiny pokemon let out a trill and grabbed Nathan's shirt collar in his mouth, pulling hard with me to get us all ashore.

Once we were safely on the riverbank, we stopped to catch our breath.

I looked up to Nathan after a few moments and smiled. "Good thing the pokedex is water proof."

_Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokémon. Mudkip uses the sensitive radar receptors on its headfin to determine what's going on around it. In a pinch, it can brandish enough power to crush rocks. _

"So is this the pokemon you got from Professor Birch then?" I asked enthusiastically.

Nathan nodded, giving me a small smile. "I haven't really used him much yet, but I think he's going to be a great pokemon and friend. Isn't that right little guy?" He smiled at the water pokemon.

"Mud!" The little pokemon shrieked in response.

I laughed, and as we sat in the sun for a while, drying off, I saw Growlithe's ear twitch. Looking up I frowned. "Please tell me you didn't hear another Beedrill."

Growlithe shook his head and growled at the water.

Curious now, I crept over to the edge of the riverbank, and leaned over, staring into the clear blue water. I saw a dark shape forming underneath, and intrigued, I leaned closer, and closer, until

"Buizel!" A sharp cry came from the water, spitting a stream of bubbles into my face and I screeched, falling backwards, almost crushing Growlithe.

"What the-" Nathan cried, and I leaped to my feet and whipping my head back and forth to see what had just hit me.

Standing on a rock in the flowing river, was a strange orange pokemon with a yellow ring around it's head. It had a narrow face and whiskers, and stood on two legs with his arms crossed.

"Who are you?" I asked in interest, reaching for my pokedex.

_Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon. Buizel's collar can be used as a flotation device when inflated. Its head stays above water when floating. _

"Hey I have heard of them! I think you're Dad has a Floatzel!" Nathan grinned.

I smirked and turned to the weasel pokemon. "I'm going to catch ya!"

"Go Growlithe!" I shouted and my puppy pokemon howled and leaped to his feet.

Nathan seemed unsure. "Are you sure you want to fight? Growlithe is a fire type, Buizel is a water type. That's a disaster waiting to happen."

I waved my hand away. "Big deal. Type isn't everything."

Buizel surprised me by leaping forwards and high into the air, and his mouth began to glow, causing my eyes to widen. "Growlithe get out of the way!"

Just as Buizel released his attack, Growlithe managed to side step, and the attack missed.

"Alright! Growlithe use bite!"

The puppy pokemon sprang into the air and connected his teeth with Buizel's leg, and Buizel cried out, ripping away from Growlithe's attack and he did a back-flip, neatly landing on his feet on another rock in the river.

I growled in frustration and nodded to Growlithe, who was panting.

"Use roar!"

Growlithe let out another thunderous roar, causing Buizel to cry out and dive into the water.

Growlithe stood straight up, bristling but ready to go.

"Keep you're eyes peeled Growlithe. Buizel could appear at any moment."

Nathan was watching the fight, and interested look on his face, but before I could question him, I heard a loud splash as Buizel leaped out of the water.

"Bui...ZEL!" He screeched, and a powerful jet of water shot towards Growlithe.

My eyes widened "Move Growlithe!" I shouted, but it was to late. The jet hit Growlithe full on, and he howled and was thrown backwards.

"Growlithe!" I gasped.

Growlithe snarled from his position on the ground and struggled to get up.

"Come on Growlithe! You can do it!" I urged.

Growling, the fire type pulled himself to his feet, breathing heavily, but otherwise okay.

"Awesome Growlithe!" I cheered.

I turned to Buizel, who was sitting on one of the rocks again, looking mildly impressed. I smirked.

"Growlithe, jump onto one of the rocks!"

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Buizels got an advantage over there."

I nodded. "I'm sure."

Growlithe jumped onto one of the rocks, and snarled. Buizel seemed to be laughing as he jumped up, preparing another water blast.

"Now Growlithe! Jump above Buizel!" I screeched.

Just as the water type pulled down for the move, Gowlithe leaped, reaching just above Buizel.

"Use bite!" I shouted, and Growlithe grabbed Buizel's yellow float and pushed downwards towards the rock.

Hearing a loud crash, I looked over in worry, only to relax as I saw Growlithe standing on another rock, in a ready position, and Buizel lying on the rock, defeated.

"Now's you're chance Scarlet!" Nathan shouted. "Throw a pokeball!"

"Right!" I nodded, and reached to my belt for a pokeball.

"Go! Pokeball!" I threw the ball towards Buizel, and he was encased in a bright light, before disappearing inside.

One shake.

Come on... Growlithe can't fight for much longer...

Two Shakes.

Buizel may be my first catch...

Three Shakes.

If I catch him, the Pewter badge is practically MINE!

Click.

I felt numb. I... I did it.

I beamed and raised my fist into the air. "I caught Buizel!" I shouted in glee.

Growlithe let out a howl of triumph, and gripped the pokeball in his mouth, skillfully jumping over rocks and leaping back to shore. I took the ball from his mouth, grinning like a madman, and I gave Growlithe a hug.

"Thanks Growlithe. You did awesome!"

"Well well. Looks like I was wrong about you Scar."

I turned to Nathan, glaring. "Oh really. And what were you wrong about."

"You're not a bad trainer after all." He smiled, flicking his bangs out of his eyes, and reaching out from behind his back to pull a scarlet rose. Handing it to me, I fought a blush.

"What's this for?" I asked.

He beamed. "It's for Growlithe."

Cocking my head to the left I smiled. Maybe I was wrong about Nathan as well.

Nathan turned and started walking away. "Come on slowpoke!" He laughed.

"I still want to catch a Wurmple."


	5. Chapter IV

Chapter IV:

"I get it Nathan... you caught you're Wurmple." I growled rolling my eyes. "You've mentioned it six times in the last five minutes. You don't see me bragging about my Buizel."

Nathan just grinned, flicking the brown bangs out of his eyes.

That was seriously starting to get on my nerves.

"I just love him. He's so cute and cuddly and-"

"HOW OLD ARE YOU!" I shouted, losing my patience.

Nathan laughed, and Growlithe snickered. I glared at my puppy pokemon, giving him a silent question of "Whose side are you on?"

"Ok, ok Scar... I'll stop." Nathan murmured, stifling a laugh.

"What did I say about calling me that!" I snarled, raising my hand to slap him hard.

"Woah!" Nathan gasped, leaping away from me. "Sorry! Wont happen again! ... Jeez you sure are temperamental sometimes."

"That's it!" I spat, leaping at him.

"Growlithe! Growl!"

I looked up from where my hand was positioned above Nathan's face, and the other wrapped around his jacket collar. "Did you say something Growlithe?" I asked sweetly.

Growlithe flicked his tail towards the trees that we were still encased in, and rushed through the forest as quickly as he could. Releasing Nathan, I raced after him, hearing my friend (kind of) gasp for breath then race after me as well.

After about a minute of running after Growlithe, I saw him pulled to a stop on a large hill. Panting heavily, I stopped beside him, giving him a look of annoyance. "Why did you run off Growlithe?" Behind me Nathan stumbled through the forest, breathing heavily and clutching his sides. "Yeah, what was that for?" He gasped, moaning and falling to the floor.

Growlithe barked in annoyance and flicked his tail down the hill. I followed the movement and gasped.

"Is that Viridian City?" Nathan asked for me.

I followed the horizon lines of the city, past the houses, and saw the pathway to the next city led into the forest again. "Looks like once we take a rest we go back through the forest to Pewter."

Nathan grinned. "Well what are we waiting for?" With that, he raced down the hill, crying out in excitement.

Laughing, I followed the arrogant boy in the direction of the Pokemon Center.

We entered the white building with smiles on our faces, and were greeted by a bubbly looking Nurse Joy at the counter. "Welcome to Viridian City! How may I help you today?"

I beamed. "Could you heal our pokemon please? We also need to register for the Pokemon League and the Contest Hall." While I was talking, the kind Nurse picked up Growlithe and scratched his ears, causing my friend to give a content bark.

Nurse Joy nodded. "Of course, but you don't register for contests here. That will be in Crestfallen town, a new settlement just West of Pewter City, also the location of the next contest!"

Nathan jumped for joy like a little kid. "Awesome! That first ribbon is MINE!"

I smirked. "I think you need to come up with a routine beforehand Nathan. You can't win by winging it."

Nathan looked hurt for a moment, but then grinned. "Don't you worry! I'll have a routine ready to go by the time we get to Pewter!"

A few hours later as the last of the sun's rays fell behind the horizon, Nurse Joy handed us our pokemon, who were fully recovered.

"Here you are!"

I grinned. "Hey Growlithe! Feeling better?"

"Growl!" He barked happily, giving me a toothy grin.

"It's getting late, do you want me to show you to you're rooms?"

"That would be great Nurse Joy!" I beamed, and Nathan smiled. "Thanks."

"It's no problem-"

Nurse Joy was cut off by a loud explosion, filling the air with smoke and causing us to all cough and fall over. Nurse Joy looked angry and confused. "What is the meaning of this?"

Just as I was about to answer with an "I don't know." I heard three maniacal laughs come from the door, and as the smoke cleared, we could see three figures. They raised their hands in a triumphant stance and began to chant.

"Be respectful, and take off your hats!" A girl with long purple hair snickered, her green eyes flashing in the light. She wore a white shirt with a large R on it, and she was crossing her arms evilly.

"Were here to snatch pokemon, and that will be that!" A boy chanted in response, his periwinkle hair spiked and his blue eyes gleaming similar to his counter part. He wore the same shirt, but he stood tall.

"To protect the world from abomination!" The girl snickered crouching down beside the boy.

"To unite all peoples with declaration!" The boy beamed, raising his clenched fist in the air.

"Hope and Faith to always defy!" The girl called again, leaping up to give a ninja-like stance in the air.

"As fast as a bullet we are sure to fly!" The boy laughed, placing his hands bossily on his hips, kneeling beside his counterpart.

"Jackie!" The girl shrieked.

"Jace!" The boy crackled.

"Team Rocket is here with unlimited power!" The girl beamed, standing back to back with the boy.

"Ready for action, standing tall as a tower!" The boy cried in response, crossing one leg.

"Zorua! Now COWER!" A small black fox like pokemon cried, leaping in the middle of the boy and girl.

"Who the heck are you guys?" Nathan growled, getting up and holding out his hand to me, which I took gratefully, and pulled Growlithe and I, who was on my shoulder, to our feet.

"Yeah, you don't just walk in here and blow up the doorway!" I yelled, angry.

"Oh yes we can." The girl who called herself Jackie grinned. "We can do whatever we want."

"Indeed." The boy Jace nodded in agreement. "We are Team Rocket, we can do anything!"

"That's right!" The Zorua snickered, and I shared a shocked look with Nathan.

"You can talk!" I gasped.

The Zorua huffed. "Yeah of course, any pokemon can if they really want to learn."

"Hmm... Zorua huh?" Nathan muttered, pulling out his red pokedex.

_Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. Zorua hides its true form by changing it's shape into people and Pokémon, and loves to surprise people. _

I looked at the little fox intrigued. "So you can turn into anything you want?"

Zorua growled, and flashed tiny teeth. "What's it to you?|

"So you can't" Nathan snorted grinning at the fox, "What a faulty pokemon!"

"Ill TEACH YOU FOR MAKING FUN OF ME!" The pokemon roared, and Nathan laughed not fazed by the threat.

"Enough of this!" Nurse Joy snapped, "Get out of here! I don't want thieves in this centre!"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "To bad that's what we are here for. So hand em' over."

"Yes we want all the pokemon in this centre pronto, so get moving." Jace smirked cockily.

I stepped protectively in front of Nurse Joy. "You're going to have to get through us first!" I snapped.

"You got that right!" Nathan snarled, reaching for a pokeball.

"Nurse Joy." I whispered. "Go help the pokemon!"

The pink haired nurse nodded, and raced behind the doors of the pokemon center.

"Alright you punks! You asked for it!" Jackie snarled, grabbing her own pokeball from her belt. "Jace, Zorua, let's deal with them quickly and snatch those pokemon!"

"Right!" Jace and Zorua nodded, and Jackie and Jace each threw a pokeball.

"Houndour! Let's go!" Jackie yelled.

"Poochyena! Send those punks flying!" Jace grinned in unsion.

Two dog pokemon appeared next to each other, growling furiously.

"Woah!" I gasped, and pulled out my pokedex.

_Poochyena, the Bite Pokémon. Poochyena is the pre-evolved form of Mightyena. Its biting strength is superior to other Pokémon, and has the endurance to chase opponents down until completely exhausted. _

Beside me, Nathan had his pokedex out as well.

_Houndour, the Dark Pokémon. Houndour travel in packs and communicate though barks in order to surround their prey._

Nathan looked at me worriedly, and I smiled. "We got this."

I reached for Buizels pokeball, but Growlithe barked from my side. I turned to him with my eyebrow's raised.

"No Growlithe. Let's use Buizel first."

"Go Buizel!" I threw the pokeball, and my new weasel pokemon appeared, letting out a battle cry and landing on it's hind legs, crossing it's arms with an unamused expression on its face.

"Wurmple let's go!" The worm pokemon appeared beside Buizel, shrieking and staring at the two dog pokemon it was about to battle in disdain.

The thieves laughed. "You're little baby pokmon can't do a thing against our amazing and powerful dogs." Jackie crackled.

Nathan looked at Jackie scornfully, "You're pokemon are babies to you know."

I smirked. "Alright let's go!" I shouted to Buizel, and he nodded getting into a ready position.

By my side, Growlithe grumbled and sat near my legs, waiting for my order, if any.

"Alright then punks. Houndour use ember!" Jackie ordered, and the dangerous looking dog growled and leaped towards Buizel, his mouth lighting up and shooting small flames towards him.

Doesn't this fool know fire is weak against water? "Dodge and use water gun!" I shouted. Buizel leaped out of the way and shot a ball of water straight at the fire/dark type. The jet hit the pokemon full on, and he flew backwards with a loud cry of "dour!"

"Get up Houndour!" Jessie pleaded, but the pokemon collapsed on the ground.

"Great job Buizel!" I beamed, and the weasel pokemon smirked. "Buizel! Bui!"

"Hey!" Jackie growled, "You'll pay for that! Jace attack them!"

The blue haired boy beamed. "My pleasure. Poochyena use bite!"

"Counter that with string shot Wurmple" Nathan called, and before the dark type could hit Buizel, it found itself wrapped up in Wurmple's string, completely unable to move.

Jace gasped in horror. "My poor Poochyena!"

"Awesome Wurmple!" Nathan cheered, and the worm pokemon beamed. "Wurmple!"

Zorua groaned. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."

Zorua leaped towards me, claws out. "Zorua used fury swipes!"

The claws descended closer and closer to my face and I gasped.

"Growl!"

I saw a flash of orange and Growlithe leaped in front of me, his mouth emitting bright red.

"LITHE!"

There was a loud explosion again, and the next thing I saw was the three crooks flying through the air, screaming.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

I turned to my pokemon smiling. "Thank you both so much! I couldn't have done that without you! Zorua would have ripped my face off!"

"Growl!" My puppy pokemon grinned toothily, and Buizel crossed his arms with a smug look on his face. "Bui!" I grinned and held up Buizel's pokeball. "Have a good rest." Once he vanished in a gleaming red light, I held out my arm so Growlithe could leap on with a pleased "Lithe!"

"That was a great battle Scarlet!" I turned to see Nathan beaming at me, flicking a strand of brown hair away from his face. "I sure am glad were on the same side. Imagine being Team Rocket right now!"

I blushed. "Thanks. But really, it's all Growlithe and Buizel."

"I disagree." The cheery voice of Nurse Joy reappeared, holding a small Pichu in her arms. "All the pokemon here at the centre would like to thank you! You saved us! I look forward to seeing what becomes of you two, you certainly have tons of potential!"

I looked at my two pokemon, smiling. It was only my first day as a trainer, and I was so far already! Maybe I have more potential than I originally thought! Of course, I still had so much to learn. But that's what my parents and Nathan are for!

Nathan... he sure is a strange boy. I just wish I knew why he and Ean got off on such a rocky start. Speaking of Ean, I wonder where he is right now. Out in the forest? I hope he's okay...

"Scar?" I heard Nathan ask me, and I spun around ready to tell him off for calling me that, when I saw general concern on his face. "You okay?"

I nodded, heat rising to my cheeks. "I'm fine. Just tired."

**So what do you think? TEAM ROCKET MAYN! god I hate them... **

**Next chapter...**

**The pair arrive to the astounding Pewter City, and Scarlet and Nathan meet their "cousin" Bryce, and aspiring breeder. With his help will Scarlet be able to earn her badge?**


	6. Chapter V

**Sorry about this, y'all may hate me, but I mixed up what chapter goes when. In this chapter, Scarlet and Nathan arrive in Pewter and call Scarlet's parents. **

Chapter V

"Ugg." Jackie groans, getting to her feet. She looks around her, and seeing dark trees everywhere she looks, she sighs. Stuck in the Viridian Forest again? Fantastic.

Hearing a mumble from her left, she turns to see her twin brother Jace passed out against the nearest tree trunk, their talking pokemon counterpart Zorua leaning on his shoulder.

"Get up you two!" Jackie shrieked, and the two sprung to their feet with a terrified scream.

"Those two punks! I can't believe two kids foiled our plans!" Jackie spat, trembling in anger.

Jace's eyes flashed with terror at her twins anger. "Don't be hasty now Jackie, we can always stay away from them-"

Jackie spun around in shock. "Are you CRAZY Jace? Did you see the power that tiny puppy's ember attack did? It blasted us off faster than a bullet! I want to bring him to the boss."

Zorua snickered. "Indeed! A powerful pokemon like Growlithe will be just what we need to clear our names!"

"No help from Mom and Dad." Jace muttered, but shut up instantly when Jackie shot him a furious stare.

"Right! We'll snatch that Growlithe and prove we are the BEST!" Jackie crackled.

/-/-/-/-/

Our heroes are almost completely through Viridian Forest to Pewter City, stopping only for a short lunch break and for a practise session for Nathan before his contest in Crestfallen Town.

"Nathan Mudkip doesn't know many moves at the moment, how exactly are you going to pull this off?" I questioned, grabbing my father's hat and fanning my face with it to cool down after hours of walking.

Nathan beamed, reaching for Mudkip's pokeball. "I had my father teach Mudkip a move to use during the contest. Wanna see?"

"Heck yeah!" I cried, twisting the hat to land on my head backwards, sitting up interested. "How about you Growlithe?"

"Lithe!" My pokemon barked in anticipation, his fluffy cream tail twitching.

Nathan smiled smugly, his cockiness returning. "Awesome! We're going to be the best team out there! You just watch!"

"And I thought you're arrogance was gone. Darn, I was really liking the new you."

Nathan laughed and threw his pokeball in the air. "Spotlight Mudkip!"

The small mud-fish pokemon appeared, calling out a high pitched "kip!" while landing impressively on his tail, bouncing once before landing on his feet.

"Nice entrance! I heard from you mom that giving a great first impression can never be a bad thing!" I called encouragingly.

Nathan scoffed, completely lost in the flow of competition. "You think I didn't know that?"

"Fine then." I growled, my annoyance rising. "I won't give you advice."

Nathan smiled slightly, and turned back to his pokemon. "Use Attract Mudkip!"

The water type spun in the air, and small pink hearts appeared from all around the pokemon, shooting into the air quickly, only to fall softly, in a fashion similar to that of snowflakes.

I gasped. That must be the move Drew taught Mudkip. It certainly wasn't a move he could learn on his own.

Nathan beamed, flicking hair out of his face. "Now Mudkip, water gun!"

"Mud!" The tiny pokemon cried in delight, waves of water shooting from the pokemon's mouth, making the hearts explode in a cloud of sparkles. Nathan and Mudkip bowed, and I clapped.

"Impressive!" I laughed, running over and patting Mudkip on the head, and he cried in delight. "Great job Mudkip!"

Nathan looked a little disgruntled. "Hey! What about me?"

I just laughed, nudging the unhappy boy affectionately. "You did awesome Nathan."

Nathan did something I had never seen the boy do, he gave me a sheepish look, actually tucking his arm behind his head nervously. "We did alright, I mean we still need to master the spin Mudkip will do during his water gun attack... plus we need to add just a little more grace to the attract attack-"

"Nathan!" I laughed, placing my hand on the boy's shoulder. "Calm down. You're good. You can do it!"

The boy blushed, and nodded. "Thanks... Scarlet."

I grinned and leaned over to grab my backpack, and flicked my hand for Growlithe to walk beside me, who had been watching our interaction with a curious look.

"We better get going! Pewter City is just through these trees!" I laughed, racing ahead of my counterpart with Growlithe by my side.

Maybe I had left to soon to see the gleam of delight in Nathan's eyes as I ran towards the city.

/-/-/-/-/

"Will you look at that." Nathan gasped breathlessly. "Pewter City, otherwise known as the city of stone."

After about another hour of walking, we had reached our destination, the trees broke through to reveal a stone path leading to a large town filled with houses, and in the distance, a trail heading towards the famous Mt. Moon.

"Yeah!" I grinned in determination. "Also the city where I am going to get my first of eight badges!"

Nathan laughed. "Yes, but don't forget our first stop is the Pokemon Centre, you need to call you're parents remember?"

I gasped, my hand flying sarcastically to my mouth. "Oh HOW could I forget?"

Nathan and Growlithe chortled, and the three of us raced down the path that led to the city.

"I can't wait to see Brock again!" Nathan laughed, gaining an impressive lead on me as we ran through the city, looking for any familiar faces.

"Don't forget about Forrest and Bryce." I added as somewhat of an after thought.

Bryce is our "cousin". He is Brock's nephew, who dreams of following Brock's footsteps as a breeder, and since he was twelve year's old, he already had a few pokemon.

Nathan skidded to a halt. "Pokemon Centre dead ahead!" He grinned, nudging my arm.

I smiled upon entering the hospital, and per usual, a smiling Nurse Joy greeted us. Walking over to the counter, she looked up from the Chansey she was giving instructions to.

"Oh, hello! How can I help you today?"

Nathan beamed, and handed her two pokeballs. "Can you heal my pokemon please?"

I grinned and handed her Buizel's pokeball, and Growlithe jumped up onto my shoulder. "Mine as well please?"

The Nurse grinned and took the pokeball's and Growlithe leaped up onto the counter, and sat beside the Nurse. "I would love to! Are you two going to challenge the gym?"

Nathan shook his head, but I beamed. "Yep! But we have to meet up with some family first. Do you mind if we come back later?"

"Not at all! Take all the time you need."

"Thanks! Be good okay Growlithe? We'll be back later."

"Growlithe!" The puppy grinned toothily, before following the Nurse behind the centre doors.

Nathan grinned crookedly at me. "Don't think I forgot about what you're parents said. Go to the phone Scar."

I groaned but approached the phone anxiously, dialling the number of my home in Cerulean City.

-Ring.-

-Ring.-

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom!" I smiled as the familiar face of my mother appeared on the end of the line.

"Scarlet!" She beamed, her eyes reflecting mine. perfectly. "How are you dear? Get through the forest without any problems? I assume you are in Pewter City?"

I nodded, smiling at her. "Yeah, I wanted to call you in Viridian City, but Team Rocket blew up the centre entrance so I assumed we had over-stayed our welcome."

Misty's eyes flashed in alarm. "Team Rocket?"

"Don't worry Mrs. Ketchum." Nathan beamed from beside me, "Scarlet and I blew them to bits."

Misty grinned at the brown haired boy. "Ah Nathan, so Scarlet didn't push you off a waterfall?"

Nathan gave Misty a bemused look. "Pardon?"

I flushed a deep scarlet, earning my name, and my mother laughed. "Never mind. Tell me about Team Rocket."

"Did I hear someone say Team Rocket?" The familiar unkept black hair could be seen from behind my mother and I grinned from ear to ear. "Dad!"

"Scarlet! How are you Princess? Did I hear you mention Team Rocket?"

"Yeah, two kids named Jackie and Jace about three year's older than us appeared in Viridian, trying to steal the centre's pokemon. We fought them together. Speaking of fighting, I caught a Buizel dad!"

"And I caught a Wurmple sir!"

My Dad rubbed under his chin. "Impressive! I see the Pokemon Leagues idea worked!"

I raised an eyebrow. "What idea?"

"You see, we have an idea that all trainers should be able to capture pokemon from every region. They brought over two of each gender from every region, they bred, and then released them into the wild. Catching a Buizel, wild in fact, means the pokemon chain is stable, and there is plenty for every trainer." Ash beamed.

"So we can catch practically any pokemon we want?" Nathan asked and his mouth dropped in a comical fashion.

Ash nodded. "Within reason."

Misty smiled at us. "You two better get going, it's getting dark. I already called Brock and let him know you two were coming to stay with him, and Scarlet, you'll need a good sleep if you're battling a gym tomorrow."

"Ok Mom."

Ash and Misty smiled. "We'll see you soon dear. Good-luck."

The screen turned to black, and my parent's were gone.

"That's really cool. We can catch pokemon we might not even have heard of!" Nathan awed.

"Yeah yeah... let's get going contest boy, I want to go see Brock!" I beamed.

**Question of the day!**

**What pokemon do you think Bryce will have upon meeting up with Scarlet and Nathan?**

**a) Larvitar and Fletchling**

**b) Larvitar and Rhydon**

**c) Munchlax and Noctowl**

**d) Munchlax and Trapinch**

**If you get the right answer, I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter VI

Chapter VI:

The walk to Brock's house was peaceful. I could see Starly and Fletchling shrieking in the distance, calling out happy songs as the sun went down. Every once in a while I would glance over to see Nathan's eyes light up at the sight of the bird pokemon.

"Starly were originally from Sinnoh, and Fletchling from Kalos! You're Dad was right, there's foreign pokemon everywhere!"

Eventually we arrived to the small green and white home belonging to our uncle. Grinning like mad-men, we raced the the door, knocking quickly.

"Who is it?" The raspy gentle voice of Brock called from inside the home.

"The milkman!" Nathan shouted jokingly, and we heard several laughs come from behind the door. I rolled my eyes at Nathan, and he shot me a dazzling grin.

"It's open!"

I twisted the door open and walked inside, greeted by three familiar faces.

The first was Brock, dressed in jeans and an orange t-shirt, his pokemon breeder apron tied loosely around his waist. He beamed at us as he walked in.

The second was Forrest, the Gym Leader. He waved at us before disappearing into the kitchen.

Last was Bryce, Forrests youngest son. He is a twelve year old aspiring pokemon breeder and Gym Leader. His spikey brown hair stuck up in a few spots, and he was wearing a tight white long sleeved shirt under his uncles green vest with pockets, beige pants, black and white sneakers and a grey pokeball belt.

Bryce raced forward, crashing into us and wrapping his muscular arms around us both, knocking the breath out of us. "Scarlet! Nathan! It's so great to see you!" He cried, beaming.

"It's great to see you too Bryce!" I gasped.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah- but could you like- maybe let us go? I can't breath." I held back a giggle as his face started turning purple.

"Opps." Bryce flushed in embarrassment, releasing us. As Nathan tried to catch his breath, I turned to my energetic cousin with a beam. "So what's new cuz?"

"Oh you know, the usual. My Dad teaches me how to run a gym by day, and for three hours a night I learn about breeding from Uncle Brock. But who cares about me, tell me about you're journey! What pokemon have you caught?"

"I have a Mudkip and a Wurmple." Nathan smirked cockily. I rolled my eyes. "yeah, and you wont shut up about it.

Bryce laughed and turned to me. "What about you Scarlet?"

I smiled. "I have a Growlithe and a Buizel."

"Can I see them?"

I shook my head. "There resting at the Pokemon Centre We should be able to get them tomorrow."

"Then you'll need a good rest. I trust you want to battle Forrest for a Gym Badge?" Brock spoke up for the first time, and I nodded, while Nathan shook his head. "No, it's contests for me. Our next stop is Crestfallen town."

"Just like you're parents. Well good luck. I'll make sure we catch it on TV!" Brock beamed.

"Oh yeah, I'll make sure to call you-"

Nathan was cut off by a loud boom, and the four of us jumped.

"What was that?" Bryce gasped.

We ran outside, and looked back in the direction we came, seeing clouds of black smoke in the sky.

"That's where the Pokemon Centre is!" Brock exclaimed horrified.

"Oh no! Our Pokemon!" I cried.

Racing towards the Centre as quick as we could, we arrived in time to see a large Zorua balloon floating above the Pokemon Centre, a cage underneath it.

We heard three maniacle laughs, and I groaned. "Not them again!"

Brock looked at the balloon in shock. "It can't be..."

"Be respectful, and take off your hats!" A familiar purple head appeared from inside the balloon.

"Were here to snatch pokemon, and that will be that!" A second figure appeared, with short blue hair.

"To protect the world from abomination!"

"To unite all peoples with declaration!"

"Hope and Faith to always defy!"

"As fast as a bullet we are sure to fly!"

"Jackie!"

"Jace!"

"Team Rocket is here with unlimited power!"

"Ready for action, standing tall as a tower!"

"Zorua! Now Cower!" The black fox pokemon jumped up to stand on the edge of the balloons basket.

"Team Rocket! Not you idiots again!" Nathan groaned.

"How dare that miserable punk!" Jackie screeched, and Jace crossed his arms. "Yeah! We are to be treated with respect!"

Brock just sat stunned. "I can't believe it..." he mumbled.

I turned my attention to a familiar cry inside the cage hanging from the hot air balloon, and I gasped. "Growlithe! Buizel! Are you okay?"

"Buizel Bui!" "Growl! Lithe!"

Natan looked shocked as well. "Mudkip! Wurmple! We're coming!"

"Wurmp!" "Mudkip Kip!"

I snarled at the three thieves. "You give them back right now!"

Jackie crackled. "Finders keepers! After that fiasco in Viridian City, we figured we should take the powerful pokemon that managed to defeat us!"

Jace smirked. "Specifically that Growlithe!"

Zorua snickered. "Aye! And anyone that says otherwise can face my claws!"

"Houndour let's go!"

"Poochyena! Go time!"

The dogs appeared snarling in front of us, and I leaped backwards, and Nathan stepped in front of me protectively.

"We don't have our pokemon! There all in the cage!" I cried.

"Larvitar! Rhyhorn! Let's save those pokemon!" I heard Bryce cry from behind us, and two pokemon appeared in front of us, a small green pokemon, and a large rhino pokemon.

"Woah!" Nathan gasped. "Bryce has some tough pokemon!"

"Alright, if this punk wants to play, he can!" Jace screeched. "Poochyena! Bite attack!"

Jackie smirked. "Ember attack Houndour!"

The two hound pokemon raced forward at full speed toward Bryce's pokemon, but he was ready.

"Rhyhorn use horn attack on Poochyena! Larvitar counter ember with rock slide!"

Rhyhorn's horn lit up, and it charged towards Poochyena, striking it full on, sending the dog sprawling backwards with a harsh cry.

"Poochyena!" Jace cried.

Meanwhile Larvitar's body lit up, and large stones levitated straight at Houndour's attack, flying through ember to hit the hound, the rock shattering upon contact, causing the dog to yelp and collapse.

"Houndour!" Jackie screeched.

Bryce smirked. "Awesome job you two! Now Rhyhorn! Cut the cage open with horn attack!"

The rhino pokemon leaped up, and swung its horn forward, snapping the bar off the cage and setting the four pokemon free.

"NO!" Jackie and Jace shouted in horror, and I cheered as my two pokemon landed next to me, giving me happy cries.

I snickered. "Let's send them flying! Ember Growlithe!"

"Growl!"

My puppy pokemon leaped into the air, his mouth flashing bright red.

"Meep!" Zorua squealed, closing his eyes. "This is gonna hurt..."

"LITHE!"

The ember attack hit full on, causing the thieves to wail as they flew through the air. As they vanished from view, I heard them cry out. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

When all that was left of the thieves was a sparkle in the sky, I turned to my pokemon, embracing them in a hug, beside me, I saw Nathan doing the same.

"I'm so glad you two are safe! But I guess we have Bryce to thank for that!" I beamed, turning to my cousin.

He shrugged. "It was nothing. Who were those guys anyway?"

I opened my mouth to answer but Brock beat me to it. "Team Rocket. Your parents and I used to run into them all the time. They probably wont quit chasing after the two of you, so be prepared to fight them again."

I nodded solemnly. "You're right. Now let's go back! I have a badge to earn!" I beamed, and Growlithe leaped onto my shoulder with a cry of agreement.

**That's this weeks chapter! Next chapter : Scarlet VS Forrest! Who will be victorious... STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!**


	8. Chapter VII

**I'm back! Sorry about the late update... here's the chapter! **

Chapter VII:

When we arrived back at Brock's house, I immediately wanted to challenge Forrest, but Brock had quickly shot down the idea.

"You need you're sleep Scarlet." He had sternly ordered. "Forrest isn't a pokemon trainer you can expect an easy win from."

I disagreed. I just KNOW that Growlithe, Buizel and I can win. I just have this feeling! So for the rest of the night, I couldn't sleep. Around one o'clock, I got up and left the living room couch I had been sleeping on, and careful not to wake Growlithe and Nathan, I opened the back door to the house and sat outside on the deck.

I sighed, taking in the scenery.

There was a large garden with beautiful flowers that seemed to sparkle in the moonlight, and there was a large cherry blossom tree that was drooped over the garden. I saw a peaceful family on Hoothoot in the tree sharing a meal of berries, and I sighed, feeling homesick.

I missed how my Dad would come home from work with Pikachu on his shoulder, restless and complaining about something ninety percent of the time. I missed the way my mom would laugh and kiss his cheek to get him to stop whining, and how Austin and I would run up to give him a hug, then beam and play with his mouse pokemon. I missed my little brother most of all though, and I wondered if he was holding up okay without me.

While I was thinking, I heard the back door open, and I turned around in alarm, only to relax and sigh. "Oh, it's only you. What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing Scar." Nathan chuckled, and I glared at him.

"Quit calling me that. And if you came up here to tease me, you can stop, because I'm not in the mood." I pointedly spun back around, staring up at the cherry blossom tree again.

Nathan snickered, and walked forward until he was standing beside me. "I take it you are worried about tomorrow?"

"Honestly, not really. I know Growlithe and Buizel can do anything if they put there mind to it." I didn't make eye contact with him, fearing he would see how homesick I really was.

"Wow, I admire that. I'm already worried about my first contest, and it's not even until a few days from now!" Nathan beamed, and I turned to him in surprise. "You're worried? Someone call a doctor!" I teased, pushing his shoulder gently.

Nathan just smiled, before it faltered and he looked down. "I just want to live up to my parents expectations. They are so great at contests... what if I suck?"

"I know what you mean. I want to be just as great as my Mom and Dad, but I'm so scared I'll never make it." I whispered, and looked down as well.

After a few moments of silence, we both spoke. "I really miss my family." We mumbled simultaneously, and looked up in surprise at each other before grinning and laughing.

"We are going to see them soon Nathan." I smiled. "Cerulean city isn't far from here, and then we can go straight to Vermillion to see you're parents!"

Nathan beamed. "Sounds like a plan. But we better get some sleep, or you wont be able to focus tomorrow!"

I nodded. "I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always?" Nathan snickered, and I glared at him before returning to my couch for the night.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The next morning, I had sprung awake and gotten ready as quick as I could. Growlithe looked confused as I pranced around in excitement, laughing and smiling.

"Hey Scarlet, how old are you anyways." Nathan snickered from his place beside Bryce and Brock, who was also looking rather amused.

"Don't mock her, it's in her blood. Ash was fifty times worse about Gym Battles anyway." He beamed, placing food for the four of us on the table. As we all sat down to eat, I saw Brock pat Growlithe on the head and hand him a plate of food.

"Hmm. Brock, do you think it's to much trouble to feed our other pokemon as well?" Nathan asked, and Brock smiled. "Of course not, let them out and I'll grab some more bowls."

I beamed and grabbed Buizel's pokeball, tossing it. The weasel appeared in it's usual cross position, but instead of a scowl, he was beaming.

"Hey buddy!" I beamed. "Go ahead and join Growlithe, you're food will be here in a minute."

Nathan reached for his pokeballs as well, "You too guys!" He smiled, releasing Mudkip and Wurmple.

Bryce smirked from beside Nathan. "Hey, maybe Larvitar can meet your pokemon. Rhyhorm already ate anyways. He grabbed a pokeball from his belt and tossed it, and the green rock skin pokemon appeared, and upon seeing four pokemon with us, he cocked his head and frowned.

"Larvitar, these are the pokemon you helped save yesterday. How about you have breakfast with them?" Bryce smiled encouragingly.

Shrugging, the rock pokemon waddled up to the four pokemon and nodded. Growlithe yipped in welcome, and Mudkip and Wurmple followed shortly. Buizel however looked uncertain, until the rock pokemon shuffled over to him and raised its hand in hello.

Buizel looked at him for a moment, and smiled, letting out a happy cry back at him.

"Phew thank goodness. It's about time Larvitar started looking at other pokemon as friends and not foes." Bryce chuckled, and I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Larvitar was my first pokemon, and I found him when he was being attacked by a group of angry Zubat. He isn't very trusting." Bryce sighed, fixing his vest.

"That's unfortunate." Nathan mumbled, and I nodded.

Brock soon came back with a few more bowls of pokemon food, which the five pokemon chowed down in excitement. We ate our breakfast as well, and I have to admit, it was awesome.

"This breakfast is great!" I smiled through my fifth bite. "Who made it?"

Bryce tentatively raised his hand. "Me."

Nathan beamed. "It's awesome Bryce! I wish we could have you around all the time."

Finishing my food, I slowly got up from the table. "Uncle Brock, is Forrest in the Gym? I would be lying if I said I can't wait to battle him."

Brock laughed and got up as well. "Understandable. I guess we can go now then."

We called our pokemon to return, and the four of us walked down the streets of Pewter, heading towards the Gym.

"Are you ready to go Growlithe?" I beamed at my puppy pokemon, who barked in determination. "Good. Depending on what pokemon Forrest uses, I may have to use you."

Nathan tapped his chin. "Forrest is a rock type gym leader isn't he. That means he must be using a rock type pokemon. Maybe Buizel would be a better choice."

Growlithe looked a little saddened for a moment, and I turned to look at my pokemon. "Hey buddy don't worry. If worse comes to worse I am going to rely on you to help me out."

Growlithe looked a little happier at that, but still uncertain as we arrived to the large building with a brown pokeball on it. Pewter Gym. My first gym battle awaited me.

Taking a deep breath, I turned to Growlithe, who barked in anticipation and together we raced inside.

The gym battle field was a rocky terrain, with a hastily drawn square to signal the boundaries. There were a variety of large boulders in some areas, and smaller rocks all around.

Forrest was waiting for us, standing on his panel opposite to mine, and he smiled upon seeing me.

"Alright are you ready Scarlet? We each can use one pokemon each." He beamed, reaching for a pokeball on his belt. "Brock will be the referee."

I nodded and turned to see Nathan and Bryce smiling at me encouragingly. Nathan even flicked his hair out of his eyes and smirked, "Hurry up so I can win my contest." which both irked me and made me more confident at the same time.

Arrogant contest boy.

"I'm ready Forrest!" I shouted confidently, and Growlithe barked in determination beside me.

"Alright Steelix! Let's go!" Forrest called, tossing a pokeball to release a giant iron snake that hissed at me in anticipation.

I felt my heart beat rapidly and Growlithe barked in alarm from beside me. A Steelix? It was huge! Reaching shakily for my pokedex, I scanned the large pokemon.

_Steelix, the Iron Snake Pokémon. Steelix is the evolved form of Onix. It has been compressed underground, making its body harder than diamonds._

Tougher than diamonds? Great. How was I supposed to beat this thing! It was a steel and ground type pokemon, so it was weak to... water and fire! Excellent! We had this one in the bag!

"Ready Growlithe!" I turned to my puppy pokemon with a grin, and when the puppy nodded, I beamed.

"Alright let's go Growlithe!"

"Growl!" The puppy barked, racing forward to land opposite to the huge snake.

"This battle will be a one-on-one between leader Forrest and challenger Scarlet! The battle is over when one pokemon is knocked out! Begin!" Brock called, and I took advantage right away.

"Growlithe use ember!" I shouted, and my puppy pokemon barked and leaped up, his mouth emitting bright flames that fired towards Steelix.

Forrest smirked. "Dodge and use bind!"

The great snake slipped past the ember attack and lashed out with his tail, wrapping tightly around Growlithe and squeezing.

"Growl! LITHE!" he cried in pain as Steelix's grip tightened.

"No! Growlithe!" I gasped, and from beside me, Nathan looked out in concern. "That bind is going to do a lot of damage if you don't think of something quick."

I scanned my brain thinking hard, before I snapped my fingers. "Growlithe! Try and aim an ember attack on Steelix's tail!"

Growlithe was panting hard, but heard what I said and with a loud cry, launched an ember attack directly on Steelix's tail, and the pokemon cried out in fury and dropped the puppy pokemon.

"Nice work Growlithe!" I called in delight.

Landing on his feet while wincing from the pain of the bind attack, Growlithe crouched, ready to strike again while growling furiously at Steelix.

Forrest looked mildly impressed. "Interesting. Let's see how you react to this. Steelix, use Rock Throw!"

Steelix hissed and lashed out with his long tail, hitting a boulder on the battle field to come spiralling towards Growlithe. If that hit, Growlithe would be in serious trouble!

An idea popped into my head, and I beamed. "Growlithe! Jump on the boulder and then leap into the air!"

Nathan looked taken aback from beside me. "Is she crazy? How is that supposed to help?"

Bryce looked amazed. "Watch and find out."

Growlithe leaped into the air like I told him, and upon landing on the boulder, shot straight into the air at least six feet high.

"Now! Growlithe use ember!"

Growlithe let out a howl as the red ball of energy formed again between his mouth, and shooting it forward until it connected with Steelix, exploding with a loud bang.

When the smoke cleared, Steelix was lying on the ground, unconscious, and Growlithe was standing straight, still crouched as though it was the beginning of the battle.

"Steelix is unable to battle! The winner is Scarlet and Growlithe!"

A smile spread on my face and I ran forward to Growlithe, scooping him up and crushing him into a hug.

"We did it Growlithe!" I cheered, and Growlithe yipped happily.

After a few moment, I looked up to see Forret walking towards me with a smile on his face.

"You were amazing Scarlet! The bond between you and your Growlithe already is incredible, and I can clearly see where your heritage comes in. So here! Take this Boulder Badge!"

He handed me the brown badge and I grinned from ear to ear. "Thanks Forrest!"

Nathan came up from behind me and beamed. "Wow Scarlet! That was great!"

I blushed pink, and opened my mouth to protest, but was cut off by Bryce, who was nodding.

"It was very interesting! Much more entertaining then the battle Forrest had yesterday."

I raised my eyebrow. "There was a battle yesterday?" Bryce smiled. "Yeah, a boy with glasses. He fought Dad's Graveler with a Squirtle."

Nathans smile was instantly wiped from his face and I perked up in interest. "Hey that must have been Ean! Gary Oak's son!" I beamed.

Nathan huffed and crossed his arms. "Yeah, that little know it all."

I turned to him in annoyance. "What's your problem Nathan? Ean is nice. Quit being a jerk."

"You know what, whatever!" Nathan snarled. "Congratulations on your battle Scarlet, excuse me for a minute."

With that, the obviously ticked boy stormed out of the gym.

I snorted and turned back to Bryce, who had a knowing look in his eyes. "Looks like Nathan's jealous!"

I flushed and crossed my arms in anger. "Oh please! What are you talking about!"

**And that was Chapter Seven! Again sorry about the late update, I really am trying but with exams coming up things are a little slow. Maybe leave a Review for another update? :D**


	9. Chapter VIII

Chapter VIII

"I don't understand what you're problem is!" I growled for what seemed like the thirtieth time that day. After recieving the gym badge from Forrest, we went back to Brock's house to gather our stuff and head over to Crestfallen town where Nathan would have his first contest. Ever since Ean had been mentioned however, Nathan had been in a sour mood, keeping up his arrogant and cool attitude I had been hoping would be gone for some time.

I wasn't so lucky.

"If you don't understand it, then you should quit bugging me about it, because if I told you, it would confuse you more. So shut it." Nathan growled, flicking his brown bangs out of his face and pointedly looking in the other direction of the house.

"But maybe I would understand! I have to deal with you don't I? Maybe you feel the same frustration towards Ean that I feel for you sometimes! Now would be a great example!" I snapped in annoyance, and Growlithe yipped on my shoulder pleadingly. He hated when we fought.

Nathan's eyes were filled with fire. "Don't talk to me about that stuck up, no good, glasses wearing know it all ever again!" He snapped with such a rage that I recoiled slightly.

Feeling rage wash through me, I leaned towards him, my vision going red. I had never been this mad at Nathan before, not even when we were nine and he pushed me out of my treehouse and I broke my arm. I could feel the anger pulse through me, and I think Nathan could as well because he instantly looked sorry and scared as I leaned towards him pushing him against Brock's wall.

"Never talk to me like that again!" I spat furiously, raising my hand to punch the arrogant boy upside the head when I head a cry from beside me.

"Water gun Marshtomp!"

I was instantly doused with water from head to toe, and Growlithe cried out in shock and pain as the attack hit him head on. The three of us were thrown backwards and we collided with the wall with a loud thump.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Bryce standing over us, glaring daggers at Nathan and I, and an equally crossed looking Marshtomp next to him.

"Umm... hey cuz." Nathan's smile instantly wavered under the cross look.

"You idiots! You were going to kill each other!" Bryce snarled, waving off Brock's Marshtomp who nodded to Growlithe in apology before leaving the room.

"You mean SHE was going to kill ME!" Nathan scoffed and I crossed my arms, the anger not yet faded completely. "Shut it Contest Boy."

Bryce just shook his head before smiling mischievously. "I'm not going to have to deal with that for the rest of the journey am I?"

Nathan' mouth dropped open in shock but I didn't catch on as quickly so I shrugged. "probably, seeing as we can't stand each other-wait... the rest of the journey?" I gasped. Bryce nodded, and I squealed, leaping forward to wrap my arms around his chest. "Bryce is coming with us!" I laughed turning to Nathan who was looking at me in disbelief, before flicking hair out of his eyes.

"You're such a child Scarlet."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Yes I completely agree, Bryce will probably need the experience, and besides you learned and grew so much on you're journey Brock, it would be astonishing if Bryce didn't want to go on a journey as well! As long as he has Larvitar and Rhyhorn, he will be just fine." Forrest nodded while he polished one of his pokeballs. Uncle Brock had just told Forrest about how he wanted Bryce to come with us on our journey, and Forrest had immediately nodded, saying how most breeders went on a journey when they were young.

"Really Dad? Awesome!" Bryce beamed, lifting a black and white hikers backpack onto his shoulders and attaching his grey pokeball belt around his waist. Nathan and I stood on either side of him, grinning, and Growlithe wagged his tail in excitement.

Forrest gave Bryce a wistful smile. "You're growing up son, and that makes me proud, now give me a hug and be on your way." Bryce nodded and gave his Dad a tight hug, before signalling for Nathan and I to follow as he headed in the direction of Crestfallen town, where we could see Mt. Moon in the distance.

"I'll tell you're parents you guys left, and remember to call us when you get to Crestfallen town! We would love to watch you're contest Nathan!" Brock beamed, ruffling Nathan's hair over his bandanna and giving me a warm hug.

Nathan looked disgruntled, but smiled after fixing his unruly hair. "Sure, no problem."

Forrest locked eyes with me and smiled. "Good luck with you're next badge as well Scarlet!"

"Thanks! That was an awesome battle yesterday!" I beamed, giving Forrest a hug as well.

Waving good-byes to Brock and Forrest, we followed Bryce hastily into the trees.

We ended up just walking for the next hour, completely absorbed in conversation.

"So Scarlet, one badge huh? Not bad, are you going to challenge you're Mom when we eventually get to Cerulean City?" Bryce questioned, perking his eyebrow while shooting me an interested look.

I cocked my head to the left, thinking hard. My mom was tough, there was no question about it. She was so good she could have had a spot in the Elite Four, but didn't take it so she could raise us. That's how powerful she was. Besides, right now Growlithe is my strongest pokemon, and he is a fire type. What good will he do in a water pokemon battle? But I had to shake off my concern. I was a pokemon trainer! I could do anything!

"I'm going to give it my all, right Growlithe?" I asked my puppy with a smile.

"Growlithe!" The puppy barked, sticking out his tongue in agreement.

Nathan scoffed. "Yeah, give it your all while getting beaten to a pulp." He muttered, and I spun around in annoyance. "Say that again Contest Boy?"

Smirking, Nathan flicked hair out of his eyes. I was going to smack him upside the head if he does that again...

"All I'm going to say is you have two pokemon, a water type and a fire type. How great are they going to be against two or three powerful water type pokemon? You need to catch at least one more powerful pokemon that can do damage against a water type."

I crossed my arms and huffed in annoyance. "Don't you think I know that? We still have all the way through Mt. Moon to find more pokemon, so I'm not concerned."

Growlithe yipped in aggrement but Nathan just snickered. "So it will be perfectly raised within two days?"

"I'm going to kill you Contest Boy!" I shouted, finally snapping at the boys arrogance, and I leaped at him in fury, startled, Growlithe jumped off my shoulder and landed on the ground with an irritated huff.

"Enough!" Bryce gasped, grabbing our jacket collars and thrusting us apart. "Scarlet, relax. Nathan, quit being an arrogant jerk." He huffed, and let go of our collars. Growlithe leaped back onto my shoulder and licked my cheek and I sighed. "Alright I'm done. Let's keep walking."

Nathan nodded. "Agreed."

Bryce nodded in approval. "Ok, awesome. Now from what I can remember there is a river up ahead..."

Suddenly a robotic arm burst out of a nearby bush and snatched Growlithe off my shoulder and he cried out in alarm.

"Growlithe!" I gasped.

"Whats going on!" Nathan shouted, and we heard a very familiar maniacal laugh.

"Oh great." Bryce snarled. "Not these idiots again."

"Be respectful, and take off your hats!" Jackie cried from somewhere in the bushes.

"Were here to snatch pokemon, and that will be that!" Jace's muffled voice could be heard from the same direction.

"To protect the world from abomination!" A large Robotic Golet stomped out of the bushes, three shadowed figures inside and in one of the machines robotic arms and hands was Growlithe, who struggled and barked angrily.

"To unite all peoples with declaration!" The shadows cleared suddenly, and the familar trio could be seen, Jackie and Jace crossing their arms and Zorua holding a remote in his paws.

"Hope and Faith to always defy!" Jackie crackled.

"As fast as a bullet we are sure to fly!" Jace snickered

"Jackie!" The girl struck a pose, and snickered.

"Jace!" Jace did a similar pose, and reached for a pokeball in his belt.

"Team Rocket is here with unlimited power!" Jackie cried.

"Ready for action, standing tall as a tower!" Jace cooed evilly.

"Zorua! Now COWER!" The black fox snarled, leaping up and standing on the ledge where he was just an inch or two shorter than Jackie.

Nathan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in annoyance. "You three again? When will you learn to give up?"

"Oooh, little punk isn't that happy to see us huh?" Jackie smirked.

"Well, too bad! We're already here and not just ready to give in! In fact, I'd say we won! We have Growlithe don't we?" Jace crackled.

"Not just yet you don't! Growlithe, use ember on the robot arm!" I shouted angrily. "Growlithe barked in response and shot his usual ball of flame at the arm. My smirk died on my face as I saw the arm was still as strong as ever.

"Flame-proof!" Zorua snickered. "Don't you think we learned from last time?"

I growled and reached for Buizel's pokeball. "No, I though you three were to stupid to think."

Jackie gasped in outrage. "How DARE that punk talk to us that way!" She reached for a pokeball and tossed it in our direction. "Houndour let's show that punk a thing or two!"

Jace nodded and threw his own pokeball. "You too Poochyena!"

The two puppy pokemon appeared, snarling in rage.

Nathan stood beside me, nodding. "We're in this together. Bryce be prepared to back us up."

Bryce nodded. "On it."

"Wurmple showtime!"

"Buizel let's roll!"

The two pokemon appeared, Buizel in his usual cocky arms crossed position and Wurmple looking ready to go.

Jackie snorted. "Let's get this over with. Houndoor! Use ember!"

"Poochyena use bite!" Jace called in a similar fashion.

Houndour launched the small flame attack at Wurmple, and Poochyena leaped at Buizel, growling as his teeth lit up a radiant white.

"Wurmple dodge and use string shot!"

"Buizel counter that with water gun!"

Nathan's Wurmple leaped to the left of the ember attack, and the tiny flames disintegrated. While Jackie let out an angry shout, the small bug pokemon leaped into the air, launching out the string shot. Houndour let out an angry cry before being completely tangled in the web.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Jackie shouted from inside the machine.

Nathan smirked and flicked hair out of his eyes. "Neither is stealing pokemon."

Meanwhile, Poochyena was still flying towards Buizel, and the weasel pokemon let out a familiar cocky snicker and launched his water gun attack straight at the dog pokemon. Poochyena was engulfed in the jet of water and thrown backwards into Jace, who cried out in shock.

I giggled and nodded. "Great job Buizel! Now quick, shoot another jet of water straight inside the machine!"

Buizel nodded and leaped high into the air, flipping once before letting out a ferocious cry.

"Bui! Buizel!"

He shot one more jet of water, this one hitting the interior of the machine, thoroughly soaking Jackie, Jace and Zorua.

"Hey!" Jace groaned, squeezing the water out of his shirt. "What did that even do!"

"Zorua! Take care of this!" Jacie screamed. "My beautiful hair is soaking wet!"

"It would be my pleasure." Zorua crackled, and turned to the remote for the machine. "Prepare to go flying punks!"

Nathan and Bryce gasped and I screwed my eyes shut, preparing for the worst, after a few moments however, I opened my eyes to see Zorua groaning, and the remote sparking.

"The little punks weasel caused this hunk of metal to short fuse!" Zorua snarled.

Bryce laughed loudly and Nathan snickered, nodding at me.

I beamed, now I can try and get Growlithe back! Nathan was one step ahead of me though.

"Wurmple use tackle on the robot arm!" He shouted, and the little bug pokemon leaped into the air, charging into the arm and knocking it loose, causing the arm to release Growlithe, who landed on the ground, snarling at Team Rocket.

I grinned and nodded at Nathan in thanks, who just flicked hair out of his eyes. Rolling my eyes I turned back to Team Rocket and smirked. "Alright Growlithe! Let's finish this!"

Barking in agreement, the puppy crouched waiting for my order.

"Growlithe use ember!"

The puppy pokemon yipped in response and shot the small flames directly at the machine, exploding loudly and sending it flying through the air.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" The trio shouted, before disappearing in the sky.

I beamed and turned to my puppy and weasel pokemon. "Great job you guys!" I held out Buizel's pokeball and the weasel disappeared in a flash of red light. I held out my arm and Growlithe leaped on, and I pat the puppy on the head.

"You okay buddy?" I asked in concern, and the small puppy just barked in response. I laughed and turned to Nathan with a grin.

"Hey you're Wurmple is getting strong." I exclaimed and crouched down beside the bug pokemon.

"I know." Nathan nodded, and just as he reached down to pat the pokemon on the head, it started glowing white and we fell back in shock.

"Wh-whats happening?" Nathan gasped, and Bryce's mouth dropped open.

"Wurmple is evolving!" He grinned, and Nathan beamed and turned back to the evolving pokemon, and seeing the white glow begin to fade his eyes sparkled.

"He's done evolving!" Nathan squealed.

The white glow was now faded completley, and in Wurmple's place was now a large white ball with bright purple eyes.

"Silcoon!" The white ball cried, jumping once.

My eyes widened and I gasped. "A Silcoon!"

Nathan's brow furrowed. "Silcoon huh? What does the pokedex have to say?"

_Silcoon, the Cocoon Pokémon. Silcoon is the evolved form of Wurmple. Using its thread to attach itself to a tree branch, it waits to evolve to its next stage. When it grows thirsty, it drinks the dew that collects on its string. _

"Oh wow cool!" Nathan beamed, leaning over to hug the white ball. "Congratulations Silcoon! Soon you will be a Beautifly and I can use you in all kinds of contests!"

I grinned at how excited Nathan looked. Most of the time he could be an arrogant jerk, but right now? I could see he's much different then the shell of jerk he had on the outside.

Bryce walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Looks like he's really excited! Not so arrogant now huh?"

I sighed and pushed off his hand. "I guess not Bryce."

**Next chapter:**

**Scarlet and friends arrive in Crestfallen town! Nathan signs up to participate in the next contest, but will he crack under the pressure? Find out next!**


	10. Chapter IX

Chapter IX

It was after lunch when we arrived to Crestfallen town, a pretty silver streaked town with multiple house's, and the contest hall could be seen in the distance with a Pokemon Centre directly to the left.

"Welcome to Crestfallen town, the town of the moon." Bryce read on the welcome sign, and Nathan bounced in excitement like a little kid.

"My first contest!" He cried, and I snorted in amusement.

"And you tease me for being a little kid!" I laughed, punching the boy lightly on the shoulder.

Nathan seemed to remember that he had a "cool attitude" to keep up, and the brown haired boy crossed his arms and flicked hair out of his eyes. "You **are** a little kid Scar."

I growled at the nickname and Bryce and Growlithe sighed. I guess they could already tell a fight was blooming.

Just as I was about to explode on Nathan, he cut me off by holding out a hand. "I don't need to hear it Scar, I already know I am going to wipe the contest floor clean."

I recoiled in shock my mouth dropping open.

"I mean, it's perfectly okay to be jealous, I know how hard it will be once I become top coordinator and you still only have that one gym badge Scar." Nathan went on, and I slowly got angrier. "I mean just look at me! I'm to handsome to be real! Plus my coordinating skills are on POINT!"

My face went a furious red and I snapped. "You arrogant, self centred, wanna-be, CONTEST BOY!" I screeched, and Growlithe stumbled off my shoulder with an irritated huff as I lunged at him, sending us toppling onto the ground. It was the first time any of our arguments had gotten completely physical, and I think Bryce was too taken aback to actually pull us apart, so I just kept throwing punches, while Nathan screamed in both terror and pain.

After a moment or two, Bryce snapped out of it and tried to pull us apart, but I just held up a hand to stop him. We were lying directly on the floor, and I was positioned above him with my fist entangled in his shirt collar and the other raised above my head dangerously. Nathans eyes were wide with fear, but otherwise was unharmed by my assault.

I leaned in for effect, my eyes flashing in anger. 

"Shut up." I whispered, and Nathan nodded mutely.

Getting up off the terrified brown haired boy, I smirked and turned to Bryce and Growlithe, who's mouths were open wide in shock. Raising an eyebrow, I crossed my arms and huffed.

"What are you guys looking at." I questioned almost menacingly.

"They thought you two were about to make-out." A voice from behind me answered and I spun around to the voice, my face completely red.

Standing there was a girl with wavy brown hair tied to an intricate side-braid with two long bangs framing her face, standing with her arms crossed, and an unamused look in her dark green eyes. She had a tanned complexion and an athletic body, and was wearing a white blouse covered with a long, light, indigo jacket containing many pockets, and black floral jeans and white sneakers. She had a brown satchel over her shoulder which had six pokeballs hanging from a key chain.

"I-we...that's completely ridiculous!" I exclaimed, my blush not fading. Growlithe and Bryce snickered and the girl smiled and extended her hand to help Nathan up, who gladly took it. Once he was on his feet, he smiled brightly at the girl and extended his hand again.

"I'm Nathan, the girl in question is Scarlet, and that's Bryce and Growlithe." He beamed, but I huffed and glared at this girl. Who does she think she is talking to me that way! Total snob if you ask me.

The girl nodded, shaking his hand, her expression still unamused. "Rhianne. I suppose you guys are participating in the contest?"

Nathan nodded. "I am, not Scar or Bryce though. Scar is a trainer and Bryce is a breeder."

"We can speak for ourselves, thanks Nathan." I snarled, and Nathan and Bryce recoiled slightly in shock. Growlithe however, was watching the whole conversation with interested eyes, and jumped onto my shoulder and nuzzling my head to calm me down.

Rhianne just ignored me and turned back to Nathan. "Well good luck I guess. It's a Super Contest here, so you need some formal wear and ball capsules and seals, so you better get to the entrance foyer as quick as you can."

Nathan nodded. "Thanks Rhianne. Good-luck today."

Rhianne snorted. "I don't need luck. You're going to be demolished. If this is you're first contest, good luck beating me."

Nathan raised an eyebrow, while I seethed at this girls confidence. Who died and made her Champion?

"We'll see Rhianne. Catch you later."

The three of us walked away, and as I followed Nathan down Crestfallen town's streets, Rhianne shot me a cocky smile, and I glared daggers in response.

When she was out of ear shot, Bryce whistled. "Well that was awkward. Scarlet did you really have to lose you're cool like that? We just met the girl."

I seethed and balled my fists. "She was so arrogant! Almost worse than Nathan!"

"Hey!" Nathan whined. "Don't take this out on me, I though she was pretty cool! Besides I need to get a suit now! I had no idea there were Super Contests in Kanto."

I wanted to snap at Nathan, but Growlithe barked sharply at me so I just sighed.

Approaching the Contest Hall, Nathan strode into the building confidently. Walking up to the registration centre, he smiled as he saw a Nurse Joy beam at him.

"Hello! Here to register for Crestfallen Town's Contest?"

Bryce gasped and thrust Nathan aside at the sight of the Nurse. "Why hello! May I just say you are truly stunning today! You know, if this is the town of the moon you stand out completely, radiating the heat of the sun!"

Nurse Joy looked flustered. "Oh well... that's nice-"

"Bryce! Leave her alone!" I snapped, grabbing the flirtatious boy by the ear and dragging him backwards. Bryce clearly inherited Brock's love of pretty girls.

"Anyway..." Nathan began, turning back to the Nurse. "I would like to register, but this is my first contest."

The Nurse beamed and nodded. "No problem! Just hand me you're pokedex and I'll have you set up in no time at all!"

Nathan smiled and handed her his red pokedex, and the Nurse scanned it and handed it back to him, along with a coordinator ID and ball capsules and seals.

"Since this is a Super Contest, we recommend you use these. It is also a formal attire contest, so I hope you have that planned out. Otherwise you are ready to go! You're appeal will be ninth, so be ready!"

Nathan beamed, and I smiled at how excited he looked. "Thanks Nurse Joy!"

Once the four of us walked away from the desk and to the videophones, I began to see just how nervous Nathan was. He was constantly tapping his fingers against his knee, and would jump whenever someone spoke to him, as though he was deep in thought.

"I guess I have to call my parents and ask for a suit or something." Nathan sighed, before sitting in the chair in front of the videophone and dialling his house number.

After a few rings, the happy face of May could be seen from the other end.

"Nathan! What a nice surprise! How have you been dear?"

Nathan smiled at the sight of his mother and sighed. "I'm great Mom, I'm at Crestfallen town for my first contest! It's actually in a few hours but I have a slight problem."

May laughed. "Don't worry dear, I already have you're suit sent to you. It should be you're size, but if it isn't just call me. You're father and I have the contest channel already pulled up on the TV, we are so excited! Are you nervous?"

Nathan glanced at me and crossed his arms, clearly shaking away his nerves. "Of course not, Mudkip and I have this in the bag."

"Oh please!" I laughed from beside him, and leaned in so I could see May. "He's more scared than a Rattata running from a Swellow."

May laughed and Nathan turned a bright red, shoving me lightly. "Can it Scarlet."

"She has a point though Nathan." Bryce snickered. "I've never seen you so scared!" He looked up at the camera and beamed. "Hello Mrs. Hayden."

May smiled. "Hello Scarlet, Bryce. How have you two been?"

I beamed, "Just great! Growlithe and I got the Pewter Badge didn't we buddy!"

"Growl! Lithe!" The puppy grinned toothily.

"Wonderful!" May beamed. "You're parents are so proud Scarlet! Misty wouldn't stop talking about you the other night on the phone!"

I grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck. "Thanks!"

"Nathan don't worry, jeez you look like you're going to be sick!" May scolded. "You're going to do awesome, Drew and I just know it!"

"Did I hear my name?" The deep voice of Drew could be heard from behind the camera, and soon the buff green haired man entered the cameras view. "Ah hello son! Ready for the contest? I just know you're going to do great!"

Nathan immediately straightened at the sight of his father. "Yes Dad! I'm going to crush everyone!" He grinned crookedly, his smug look returning, and I smacked my forehead dramatically.

"Well where was that confidence two minutes ago? I snapped at him, and everyone laughed except Nathan who glared at me.

"You two are too cute!" May snickered, and I flushed a deep red and Nathan cried out in embarrassment. "MOM!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"So the punks are entering a contest huh? What makes HIM so special! I'll show him just how good my adorable little Houndour can be!" Jackie snapped, throwing her binoculars into Jace's lap. "I will enter this contest, and WIN too!

Jace looked at his twin uncertainly. "Are you sure about this Jac?" He asked nervously. "Most of these trainers have an appeal prepared beforehand! You're just a beginner!"

Zorua nodded. "Agreed. There is a high possibility you will screw this up! Besides, you can't just barge in there as Jackie from Team Rocket! Someone is bound to know!"

Jackie snarled in rage and slapped both counterparts upside the head. "You're idiots! I don't need an appeal ready, Houndour and I will take the stage! Besides, I already am the master of disguise!"

Jackie pulled a gold butterfly mask out of her bag and pulled her hair into a ponytail. "And I wont be Jackie, I am now known as Jacqueline! The next top coordinator!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Scarlet, come on, he's worried! Don't rush him!" Bryce laughed as I paced the hallway.

"He's going to be late for the contest if he doesn't hurry! I groaned from outside the change room. Nathan had been inside for the last ten minutes, putting on the outfit May had sent him. I was about to barge into the change room to pull him outside when the door opened and Nathan appeared, looking anxious.

"Well?" He asked nervously and Bryce and I beamed.

"You look great!" Bryce beamed, and I nodded grudgingly while Growlithe barked in approval.

"I have to admit, you clean up nicely Nathan" I smiled warmly, and the brown haired boy flushed a light pink.

Nathan had changed out of his jeans and jacket, and into a white long sleeved collared shirt with a silk scarlet vest over top, and a scarlet red tie. He wore a black suit jacket over top, and a pair of black slacks and black dress shoes. The bandanna on his head had also been replaced with a black fedora with a scarlet ribbon wrapped around it and a red rose holding the ribbon in place. His hair was not as windswept as it usually was, instead it was straight and flat, the twin hairs still visible to flick however.

"I'm glad my mom threw in the scarlet attire. I still feel like me." He beamed.

I tapped my chin thoughtfully, before shaking my head at him. "We are still missing something though." I spoke loudly, and Nathans eyes widened.

"Really? I though I got everything!" He stressed, looking frantic, I grinned and snatched his fedora, in one hand, before reaching over to ruffle his brown hair with the other. Once the hair returned to its windswept look, I nodded and placed his fedora back on.

"There. Perfect." I beamed.

Nathan, Bryce and Growlithe let out little chortles of amusement, and then an announcement over the loud speaker called the laugh to a halt.

"Will all contestants please head over to the contest hall? Crestfallen Town's contest is about to begin."

Nathan paled immediately, and I turned to him concerned. "Hey don't stress. You're going to do great." Growlithe nodded, barking in encouragement.

He nodded at me and smiled. "Thanks Scarlet"

Bryce clapped Nathan on the shoulder. "We're going to head over to the stands okay? You're going to do awesome."

Giving Nathan one last smile, we headed through the doors that lead towards the stands, preparing to cheer for our nervous friend.

**Things are getting heated! If you noticed, this chapter came up the SAME DAY as my other one, so maybe consider a review for another quick chapter?**

**Next Chapter:**

**Nathans appeal round! Going up against Rhianne and Jacqueline, will he pull out win a ribbon? Stay turned to find out! **


	11. Chapter X

**Hi Hello! This chapter is very special indeed, over 3000 words! Can I get a WHAT WHAT! **

**... Anyway**

**I would just like to say thanks for all the reviews recently! Really appreciate it! Anyway on with the chapter!**

**Last time:**

**Our Heroes arrive to Crestfallen Town, where Nathans first contest will be held. They meet another coordinator named Rhianne, who Nathan takes a liking to, but Scarlet seems to find obnoxious. After an encouraging phone conversation with May and Drew, Nathan tries on his new suit he will need for this super contest, and prepares for his grand entrance.**

Chapter X

"Welcome everyone to Crestfallen towns very own Super Contest!" The host exclaimed in excitement, a woman with curly brown hair and cerulean eyes, and a small birthmark on the side of her face, standing in an endearing pose in the centre of the arena. "I'm you're host and MC for this afternoon, Lillian Meridian!"

The growing crowd cheered and the pretty woman smiled charmingly, and from where we were sitting in the front of the stadium, I could see Bryce's eyes widen.

"Oh she is absolutely STUNNING!" He gasped, and I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Bryce! We're here to watch Nathan remember?" I snapped, and Growlithe snickered from beside me at the spiky brown haired boy, who still had a dreamy look on his face.

"We are also pleased to announce our three judges for this Super Contest! We have Mr. Contesta, our contest coordinator, Mr. Sukizo, president of the Pokemon fan club, and finally, Crestfallen towns very own Nurse Joy!" Lillian announced with another charming smile, causing everyone to cheer.

"The winner of this contest will recieve Crestfallen Town's beautiful ribbon!" Lillian pointed to the podium where the ribbon lay, a pretty black and white design with a spiral to signify the moon. The audience oohed and ahhed and Lillian nodded. "I agree, very beautiful indeed."

"Let's get this contest underway!" Lillian shouted, "First up we have young Rhianne Hayden taking the stage!"

I growled under my breath as the familiar looking girl coolly walked onto the stage, giving the crowd an uncaring glance before pulling out a pokeball. Rhianne had changed out of her traveling clothes into a much classier looking metallic blue gown, and her hair hung in a fancy updo.

"Alright Vulpix! Centre Stage!" she cried, and the red fox pokemon appeared from the capsule in a flurry of red flames, landing skillfully on its feet and cocking its head to the side cutely. "Vul!"

The crowd cheered and Lillian nodded in excitement. "Rhianne releases her pokemon with excellent class, showing off how adorable Vulpix can be!"

Rhianne smirked, and I ground my teeth together angrily. "Show off."

Bryce looked at me in amusement. "Its a contest, you are _**supposed**_ to show off!"

"Shut up Bryce!" I snapped, turning away from the spiky haired boy.

"Alright Vulpix! Start us off with fire spin!" Rhianne called, and her Vulpix nodded and leaped directly into the air, shooting an array of flame to spin all around the fire type, causing the crowd to gasp and awe.

"Will you look at that! Rhianne is getting Vulpix to make his own personal tornado out of fire!" Lillian gasped.

Rhianne nodded. "Excellent Vulpix! Now use baby-doll eyes!"

From inside the tornado, the small fire types eyes lit up to become a bright purple, and when Vulpix reached the final height of his leap, he sailed back towards the ground shooting a similar purple gleam throughout the tornado.

Lillian bounced in excitement. "Wonderful! Vulpix managed to use a purple illusion from the fairy type attack, flowing nicely with the fire spin!"

"Alright Vulpix, finish this up!" Rhianne beamed. "Extrasensory! Directly into the fire spin!"

"Vulpix!" The tiny fox cried, shooting a bright purple beam of light into the fire spin which caused the fire to disintegrate, creating small red sparkles to fall from the sky around Vupix and Rhianne as they posed into a bow.

The crowd erupted into an earth shattering cheer, and I scowled, turning my head away.

"Outstanding! With an excellent display of Extrasensory, Vulpix and Rhianne have perfectly executed a finishing move!" Lillian cried, her smile becoming more evident after watching her performance. "Let's see what our judges have to say."

The numbers 9, 9.5 and 9.5 flashed onto the screen, and the crowd cheered, if possible, even louder.

"Rhianne and her Vulpix finish with a solid 28 points! An excellent way to start off this contest!" Lillian announced, and Rhianne nodded, returning her Vulpix and whispering something into the pokeball before turning back through the tunnel.

"Hey Rhianne wasn't bad!" Bryce beamed, staring at the tunnel the girl had vanished down. "Vulpix was extremely elegant!"

"Growlithe!" My puppy nodded in agreement.

I huffed and turned away, although I couldn't say it wasn't impressive. If only it wasn't that little snobby jerk.

After a few more performances, a girl named Jacqueline was called up. Out strode a girl with long blue hair pulled into a ponytail, with a long golden dress and butterfree mask on.

The girl smirked and threw a pokeball into the air.

"Houndour! Time to shine dearest!"

The black and red hell-hound appeared, looking around in confusion.

"Alright sweetie!" Jacqueline smiled, "Show them you're ember attack!"

The hound pokemon still looked a little confused, but shot the ember attack forward with grace.

"Not to bad Houndour!" Jacqueline nodded. "Now try smog!"

The hound let out a small poison cloud to wrap around ember, creating a small interesting looking light wherever the embers lay.

Jacqueline trilled in delight. "Awesome! Now quick! Use Fire Blast!"

Houndour turned around in shock and tilted his head to the side, not moving.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why isn't he attacking?"

Bryce shrugged. "No idea."

People began to murmur and Jacqueline looked angry. "Come ON Houndour, do it!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

From a little ways above Scarlet and Nathan, Jace and Zorua smacked their hands against there foreheads.

"Oh Jackie!" Jace growled, and Zorua sighed. "Houndour doesn't know Fire Blast does it?"

Jace sadly shook his head.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The judges had given Jacqueline a score of 17, and the angry trainer had stalked off, complaining that the contest hall couldn't stand how awesome she was. I giggled lightly at the over dramatic girl and turned to Bryce and Growlithe.

"I sure hope Nathan doesn't screw up that badly." Bryce laughed, and I chuckled.

"Naw, I've seen him preform, he's good." I smiled, and Growlithe barked in approval.

"Next up, we have contestant number nine, and a new coordinator the young Nathan Hayden!" Lillian shouted in excitement, and a few other trainers mumbled in anticipation for the son of the famous coordinators May and Drew to make his grand entrance.

Nathan appeared, the worry on his face completely gone, to be replaced with his cocky look of determination. I sighed and rolled my eyes, but couldn't keep the grin off my face. Knowing that look, this was going to be good.

Nathan smirked, and tossed his pokeball carelessly.

"Mudkip! Spotlight!"

The small mud fish pokemon appeared, twirling through the air in a spring of bubbles from his the pokeballs seal, and the blue pokemon landed on his feet gracefully, ready to go.

"And Nathan starts off with a graceful entrance, showing off Mudkip's delicate nature!" Lillian cheered, smiling at the young boy.

Nathan smirked and flicked the brown bangs out of his eyes. "Alright Mudkip, start us off with Attract!" He called, and Mudkip cried out and leaped, sending pink hearts to fly out of his body quickly and gracefully. The pokemon spun through the air, and the hearts seemed to melt around him, soaring and tumbling to accommodate Mudkips movements.

Lillian gasped "Wow what an astonishing attract! Nathan is really showing off Mudkip's grace today!"

I nodded, turning to Bryce. "Mudkip really mastered the attract from the last time I saw him. He is doing great!"

Nathan was beaming now, and he flew out his left hand to signal for Mudkip, "Alright buddy! Use water gun!"

The blue pokemon landed on the ground just as the hearts began to fall, and turned to look up towards them, shooting a graceful water fountain up at the hearts. Once the jet of water connected, the hearts soared away, sparkling around Mudkip's temporary water fountain.

"Outstanding!" Lillian cried, "Mudkip's water fountain has caused the attract attack to dazzle!"

I gasped and Bryce whistled. "Nathans good!" We both exclaimed at the same time.

Nathan was looking more and more like an excited kid, losing all the cool attitude he had before with his pokemons great performance. "Alright Mudkip! Finish it off! Use bubble!"

The small pokemon replaced the water gun attack with a bubble attack by leaping into the air, effectively destroying the hearts to be replaced with blue sparkles. Mudkip back flipped, landing atop Nathans fedora gracefully and both the pokemon and trainer bowed.

The crowd exploded into furious cheers, and I couldn't help but scream in excitement. What an amazing first appeal! We needed to get backstage right away.

"What a wonderful performance!" Lillian cried. "Let's see what the judges have to say!"

Bryce and I turned to the judging panel in excitement, and watched as the numbers 8, 8.5 and 9 flashed onto the screen.

"And Nathan takes the stage with a solid 25.5 points! Not bad for a first appeal! Congratulations young man!"

Nathan beamed and called back Mudkip, before turning to walk back into the tunnel. I had to remember to get back down there as soon as the appeal round ended.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"That was a great appeal Nathan!" I beamed, punching the boy lightly on the shoulder, while Growlithe barked out congratulations. We were now back in the contest locker room, where we would be waiting to hear the news on who would advance to the battle rounds.

"Really?" Nathan asked somewhat nervously. "I really hope I advance into the battle rounds!"

Bryce chuckled. "What makes you say you wont? A score of 25.5 isn't exactly horrible."

"Yes, but a score of 28 is better." A voice called from behind me.

Oh fantastic.

"Rhianne!" Nathan exclaimed, turning to meet the brown haired girl. "You had a very interesting appeal, and your score was pretty good!"

Rhianne shrugged, and I felt my stomach twist in annoyance. Is she always this careless?

"Thanks I guess. But I liked yours as well. I have to admit, you surprised me. That's a nice change." She said, smiling sincerely for the first time since I met her. I felt my heart pound as she reached over and clapped Nathan on the back.

"See you in the battle rounds!" She smiled, before turning and walking away.

I huffed and closed my eyes, trying to control my temper.

"Hey Scar, are you okay?"

Nathans voice snapped me out of my thoughts, and I smiled halfheartedly, trying to reassure him. "Yeah I'm good, I just have a small headache."

I could tell Nathan didn't believe me, but before he could question me any further, an announcement came over the loud speaker.

"Alright coordinators, thank you for your patience! The judges have chosen eight coordinators to advance to the battle rounds, and here they are!" Lillian announced in excitement.

Everyone turned their heads to the large screen, where faces slowly began to appear. I saw Rhiannes face appear, which made me growl, but my features softened when Nathans face appeared last, his cocky smirk visible from halfway across the room on the television monitor.

Nathan beamed and fist pumped the air. "Alright!" He cheered, earning a few snickers from Bryce, Growlithe and I.

"Great job Nathan!" Bryce cheered, fist bumping the brown haired boy.

I nodded, and Growlithe yipped in agreement. "I knew you would, you're appeal was awesome!" I smiled, and Nathan flushed before Lillian's voice brought our attention back to the TV screen.

"Now, we can give the board a random shuffle, and see who our competitors will be facing in the next rounds!"

The faces were dispersed into an interesting movement to shuffle the trainers, and when it stopped, there was a two by two slide on who each coordinator would compete against.

"Here we are! First up we have Cole and Summer, followed up by Rhianne and Nathan!" Lillian announced, and the crowd roared in approval in the background.

"Uh Oh, looks like Nathans battling Rhianne." Bryce sighed. "Your in for a tough match buddy."

I pursed my lips and didn't say anything, but I didn't need to. "I'm going to win. I just KNOW it!" Nathan puffed in determination, rubbing the top of Mudkips pokeball absently. "Rhianne isn't going to stop me!"

I nodded, smiled. "Go get em' Nathan!"

Just as I finished talking, I heard footsteps from behind us, and Bryce look at me warningly.

"Well Nathan, seems like your in for a good fight."

Speak of the devil...

"Rhianne! I'm going to give you a run for your money!" Nathan declared, crossing his arms with a smug smile.

Rhianne raised one eyebrow and grinned crookedly. "And how many ribbons do you even have? Right, none. Your going up against someone with tons of contest experience already." With that the girl pulled out a ribbon case and opened it, revealing two ribbons of her own.

"Wow!" Bryce gasped. "Two already? Hasn't there only been four contests this year though?"

Rhianne nodded. "Yep, and I have won half of em. So be careful what you wish for Nathan. But best of luck."

I glared at Rhianne and huffed. "What makes you think your so special huh? I saw your whole performance, it looked like you were dozing off! I've never seen someone preform so nonchalantly in my entire life!"

Nathan and Bryce's mouths dropped open at my outburst, and Growlithe perked up in confusion.

Rhianne's eyes hardened and she glared at me. "Whatever _**Scar **_if you will excuse me, I ave a contest to win." With that, she turned to walk towards the stage, where the other coordinators were battling.

I felt my face heat up and I ran to charge at her, when Nathan and Bryce grabbed my collar to hold me back.

"Scarlet relax!" Nathan exclaimed, struggling to get a hold of my jacket, while Bryce smirked and easily held me in place. When did that kid get so strong anyway!

"Nobody calls me Scar except Nathan!" I snarled, and I heard the boy snicker from behind me.

"I though I wasn't even allowed to call you that." Nathan smirked cockily, and I flushed and turned my back on him.

"Whatever Contest Boy. Just do me a favour," I felt a smile curve at my lips upon remembering one of the first nice things he said to me. When Nathan raised his eyebrow I crossed my arms and gave him a smirk of my own.

"Kick some butt for me."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"HOW COULD THEY NOT ADVANCE ME TO THE SECOND ROUND!" Jackie screeched, causing Jace and Zorua to cover their ears.

"Well Jackie," Jace began awkwardly, fumbling with his hands. "You DID try and get Houndour to preform an attack he doesn't know."

Jackie snarled and leaned over to smack the periwinkle haired boy upside the head. "So? What was wrong with the rest of it?"

Zorua winced and slowly backed away. "Nothing! In fact, with a little practise, you would do great!"

Jackie smirked. "Good, because that's what I am going to do! One day I will beat that little punk, and have a ribbon of my own!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Alright thank you for you're patience everyone! After that thrilling battle between Summer and Cole, young Summer will be moving on! Now, we have another thrilling battle between two aspiring coordinators, please welcome Rhianne and Nathan!"

Lillian waved her hand towards the tunnels where the trainers would be appearing, and the crowd went wild, everyone cheering loudly as the two coordinators appeared, and I wasn't left out. Bryce and I whooped and cheered as Nathan made his way over to his platform, and Growlithe yipped excitedly.

"The rules are simple, each coordinator will let out one pokemon each, and they will both start with a string of points and five minutes on the clock. The winner will be determined by the coordinator with the most points at the end of the time! If your pokemon is knocked out, you are disqualified. Trainers are you ready?"

Nathan's fingers brushed Mudkips pokeball warily, but he nodded in determination. Rhianne carelessly reached for a pokeball and nodded as well.

"Alright then! Five minutes on the clock... release your pokemon!" Lillian announced, and Nathan didn't waste a second. "Alright Mudkip, Showtime!"

The mudfish pokemon appeared in a flurry of bubbles, and spun through the air once before landing on his feet. "Kip!"

Rhianne nodded to herself and flicked her own pokeball. "Alright Elekid! Get in there!"

The pokeball opened in an explosion of thunderbolts and a small yellow and black pokemon appeared, grinning maliciously.

My eyes widened and I reached for my pokedex. "Elekid huh? Let's see what Dex has to say."

_Elekid, the Electric Pokémon. Elekid is the pre-evolved form of Electabuzz. It generates electricity by spinning its arms. _

"That's an electric type." I announced grimly. "Nathan is at a disadvantage."

Nathan seemed a little put off for a moment, and Rhianne took advantage of this.

"If you wont attack, I will. Elekid, start us off with thunder punch!" She smirked, and the tiny electric type flew towards Mudkip, his fist emitting a bright light and small sparks shooting from it.

"If Nathan doesn't tell Mudkip to dodge that thunder punch will cause some serious damage!" Bryce gasped, and Growlithe whimpered in agreement.

Nathan's eyes widened, and just as the fist was about to hit the fish pokemon, he managed to react. "Dodge it!"

Mudkip spiralled in time, narrowly missing the thunder punch, and landing elegantly on his feet. Nathan nodded in approval, and Rhianne crossed her arms in frustration as a few of her points dropped at the failed attack.

"Nathans Mudkip dodges, and Rhianne looses a few points! How will she counter from that incredible dodge?

"Now use water gun!" Nathan called, and the small water type sent a large jet of water spiralling towards Elekid, and Rhianne smirked. "Elekid, counter with charge beam!"

Elekid formed a small light in between his paws, and sent a large beam of light soaring towards Mudkips water gun. The two attacks collided, but Elekids was much stronger, and the beam of light collided with Mudkips and sent him flying backwards.

"Wow! That Elekid sure is quick! Nathan may be in trouble!" Bryce exclaimed in surprise.

"No! Mudkip!" Nathan gasped. From the scoreboard, I could see nearly half of Nathans points drop, while Rhianne's bar was still three quarters full.

"And Mudkip is hit with the charge beam! Thats going to cause some serious problems for Nathan! Can they pull through before time runs out?"

Nathan glowered. "Of course we can! Mudkip, use bubble!" The fish got to his feet and shot a string of bubbles towards Elekid and I groaned. Didn't he learn from that one already?"

"When will he learn my Elekid is quicker than that!" Rhianne grumbled. "Alright finish this Elekid! Dodge and use brick break!"

The electric pokemon went flying towards Mudkip, his fist raised in preparation for the dangerous fighting type move. I gasped and sat up, waiting for the impact that would finish the match.

"Don't think I'm falling for that again!" Nathan smirked. "Mudkip, jump and use mud slap!"

I recoiled slightly. "Mudkip knows mud slap?"

Mudkip nodded and flicked his tail in Elekids direction, causing a string of mud to collide with his face, and Elekid screeched in pain and fell to the floor, causing Rhianne's mouth to drop as quickly as her points. "Elekid! Are you okay?"

"And Nathan pulls of a beautiful mud slap attack, causing Elekids attack to fail! Nathan isn't all that far behind Rhianne now!"

I nodded and turned to Bryce who was watching the battle with an intense look on his face. "Mud slap is a ground type move right? So its super effective against electric types such as Elekid."

Bryce gave me a half smile and nodded. "Yeah, but don't forget that Elekid still has the advantage, plus I don't think Rhianne will fall for the same move twice."

I looked over at Rhianne who had a look of surprise and determination on her face, and I gulped. "Rhianne sure looks angry. I think Nathan is in trouble."

Elekid stood up and growled, before turning to face Mudkip with a cross look on his face, and Rhianne smiled. "Awesome Elekid! Now jump and use thunder punch!"

The tiny electric type managed to charge forward with blinding speed, and Nathan squeaked in surprise. "Quick, dodge Mudkip!"

The water type tried to get out of the way, but Elekid slammed his fist against Mudkip, and electrocuted the tiny pokemon, making him cry out in pain.

"No! Mudkip!" Nathan wailed.

"Looks like Mudkips taken some serious damage! We're in the final minute of our battle, can Mudkip pull through on time?"

"Yes we CAN! Mudkip charge at Elekid and use water gun, full power!" Nathan cried, pulling down his fedora with a wild look in his eyes.

Rhianne was beaming. "Elekid, meet that water gun with thunder bolt!"

Both pokemon charged forward and emitted their attacks at the same time, and when they met, the air exploded around them, creating a series of sparkles that littered the air as they fell. The timer beeped and both coordinators turned towards the score board, even though it was clear who the winner had been.

"And the winner of this round is Rhianne! She will be moving on to the semi finals, so good luck to you!" Lillian cheered, and I looked at Nathan sadly, waiting for his reaction.

Nathan sighed and held up his pokeball. "Mudkip return!" When the small pokemon vanished into the pokeball, he placed it against his lips and whispered something I couldn't hear.

Rhianne called Elekid to return as well, and walked forward to meet with Nathan. "You were a great opponent, it was a pleasure battling you Nathan."

Nathan looked up dejectedly, but sighed and smiled, shaking Rhiannes hand. "Thanks, good luck in the semi finals."

Before Rhianne could say anything else, Nathan turned and walked back down the tunnel.


	12. Chapter XI

**I have another chapter ready to go! Honestly I have no idea where all these ideas are coming from... I just really like writing this story, and honestly I don't think I'm going to give up on this *knocks on wood***

**Anyway...**

**In this chapter, Nathan is feeling really down! How will the gang pull him back up to his usual self?**

Chapter XI:

"Nathan! Wait up!" I called, as the boy raced through the contest hall and out the door into the streets of Crestfallen Town. I saw Nathan turn to look at me, and scowl slightly and begin to run faster.

The contest had ended, Rhianne pulling through to the finals only to lose to a girl named Summer with a powerful Breloom that wiped her Elekid to the floor. As soon as she had received her ribbon, Nathan had quickly exited the arena and went into the change-rooms, but before we could catch up to him, he was already finished, and made a bee-line for the doors while I chased him, Bryce and Rhianne not far behind.

I huffed and picked up the pace, Growlithe running by my side anxiously. "What's wrong with him?" I mumbled. "I get how disappointed he must be, but don't you think this is going a little to far?"

Nathan turned into a nearby park, and with a rush of people around me, I quickly lost him. Bryce and Rhianne soon caught up to me.

"Where did he run off to?" I grumbled, turning to Growlithe. "Can you try and smell him out buddy?"

Growlithe nodded, and began to look for a scent, and Rhianne turned to me with an eyebrow raised. "Do you know why he ran off? Did it have something to do with me?"

I fought the urge to snap out that it was her fault, trying to think clearly. Was it really fair of me to just snap at her all the time? What did she even do to make me angry in the first place? Why did I get so angry when she talked about Nathan? I should at least try to be decent to her.

Controlling my temper, I shook my head. "No. I don't think this is only because of the battle." I spoke out through gritted teeth.

I saw Bryce nod in approval. "I agree. I think there's a little more to this than we think."

"Grow!" My pokemon barked, flicking his tail towards the pond. "Lithe!"

I turned my head in the direction he was pointing, and I saw the shape of Nathan huddled under a tree looking out onto the lake. He was hunched over, and had a small look of sadness etched onto his face.

I sighed and jogged over with Growlithe at my side. I approached him gently, and sat down beside him, looking out onto the pond.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him gently, and Nathan sighed and screwed him eyes shut. From behind me, I could see Rhianne and Bryce standing awkwardly by the tree and I stifled a giggle at how uncomfortable they looked.

After a few moments, Nathan spoke quietly. "It's not even about the contest at all honestly. I'm worried about what my parents are going to think. I mean look at you Scarlet! You've never lost a battle! You're parents won't shut up about you, and you were all over the news last week after your Dad announced you were turning ten."

I looked at him with a perked eyebrow. "People were excited about you too Nathan, when your Dad was at the Grand Festival last year, people were amazed when he said you were starting your journey soon. As for the battle thing, well I have to say it was close in that gym battle, not a walk in the park, plus I had you screaming advice at me from the sides. I couldn't give you tons of support at the contest."

Nathan was beginning to look frustrated. "You don't get it! Everyone expects me to do so amazing at contest just because my parents are Hayden's and Maple's! I don't want to live in the shadow of them! I want to be respected for my own achievements, but it will be nearly impossible with this weight of expectation on my shoulders!" Nathan trembled in frustration, which caused me to get frustrated as well.

"I have the same problem you know! Wherever I went as a kid, people would see me and say 'Oh look the Pokemon Masters Daughter!' not 'Oh look it's Scarlet!' I am a human being to you know! I would prefer to have my own identity, not some form that people created just because of who my parents are." I glowered, and from behind me Rhianne gasped.

"I knew I had seen you three somewhere before! Bryce Harrison, Nathan Hayden and Scarlet Ketchum!" She snapped her fingers beaming. "Now my head doesn't hurt trying to remember anymore."

Bryce just rolled his eyes. "Not helping Rhianne."

"Opps." She mumbled, twiddling with a pokeball on her bag.

Nathan scoffed and turned back to look at the pond. "Maybe this was all just to big a dream for me to handle. Maybe I should just quit now."

I looked at him in shock. "What? You can't do that! Look at how far we've come! You can't give in now just because you have hit a little bump in the road!"

"Easy for you to say." Nathan grumbled.

I knew this was getting tough. I had to find a way to make him more confident! Thinking hard, I grinned upon coming up with the perfect solution.

"Nathan, I challenge you to a battle."

Nathan looked up in shock, and Bryce grabbed my shoulder urgently. "Scarlet, what are you doing?" He hissed into my ear.

I glared back at him. "Picking up his confidence." I spit back.

Nathan looked at me with his eyebrow raised, while Rhianne gave me an interested look.

After a moment of staring, Nathan nodded. "OK sure, but don't expect an easy win." He declared challengingly.

I beamed at him. Excellent, I'm already picking up some of his confidence.

Bryce sighed, still looking unsure, but seemed to think nothing was going to stop us at the moment anyway. "Alright, I guess I'll be the referee."

We stood up and walked over to a grassy field in the park, each of us a good distance away from each other.

"This will be a battle between trainer Scarlet and coordinator Nathan! Each will use one pokemon each, and when one pokemon is unable to battle the winner will be determined!" Bryce called, dropping his hands to declare the match had begun. "Choose you're pokemon!"

Nathan gripped a pokeball and tossed it with a cocky smirk, "Silcoon let's go!"

The cocoon pokemon appeared, rolling once and landing on the ground. "Silk!"

I furrowed my brow in confusion. Silcoon? Does it even know any attacks? I turned to Growlithe with a raised eyebrow, but the fire type shook his head. "Growl!" I nodded in agreement. I didn't want Nathan at a complete disadvantage, and besides, Buizel needs training anyway. Shaking off my concern, I grabbed a pokeball and tossed it.

"Alright Buizel let's go!"

The weasel pokemon appeared with a cross look on his face, and I smiled. Now would be a good time to check Dex and see what moves Buizel knows besides water gun. Pulling out the purple machine, I scanned my water type.

_Buizel knows sonic boom, water gun, water sport, quick attack and double team_

Oh wow. More than I thought. I made a mental note to remind myself to use Dex more often.

"You can have the first move Scar." Nathan smirked, flicking hair out of his eyes.

Raising an eyebrow, I shrugged. "Alright. Buizel use sonic boom!"

The weasel pokemon rushed into the air, and his two tails began to glow, turning white as it flipped around, sending a large white shock wave at Silcoon.

"Woah!" I gasped, watching my pokemons elegance as it landed back on his feet.

Nathan didn't waver, instead nodding to himself. "Silcoon use harden!"

The bug pokemons body shinned and Buizels sonic boom attack bounced harmlessly off the pokemons body.

"Now use poison sting!" Nathan called, and I recoiled in surprise. "Poison sting? When did silcoon learn that?"

Silcoon sent a flurry of purple needles flying towards Buizel, and I barley had a second to react.

"Use Quick Attack to dodge!" I called, and the weasel sprang off in a blast of white light, neatly dodging the poison sting attack and landing on his feet, panting slightly.

Buizel is getting tired from all that running. I need to think of a way to get past that harden.

"Use string shot Silcoon!" Nathan smirked, sensing how tired Buizel must have been.

Seeing the string of silk shoot towards Buizel, I began to panic. Think of something Scarlet!

Just as the string was about to hit Buizel I had an idea. "Buizel use double team!"

Buizel was instantly cloned, and twelve Buizels appeared around a very confused Silcoon. Nathan gritted his teeth in frustration, and turned back to his confused pokemon. "It's okay Silcoon, just relax! Look for the real copy, trust me you will be able to tell!"

I snickered. "Are you so sure about that? Buizel water gun, let's go!"

The copy's vanished, and a jet of water was blasted towards Silcoon, making it cry out in pain as it rolled to the floor. "Silcoon!" Nathan gasped.

Buizel landed on the ground, crossing his arms proudly. I smiled at the water type. "Nice shot Buizel!" The pokemon smirked. "Bui!"

Nathan scowled and turned to his bug type. "Come on Silcoon! Please get up! I believe in you!"

"Sil...SILCOON!" The bug type pokemon rolled to its feet, and glared in determination, and after a few seconds the pokemon flashed white, and raised off the ground slowly.

I gasped, and Buizel and Growlithe gave shocked cries. Rhianne and Bryce beamed and Nathan smiled proudly. "Awesome! Silcoon is evolving!"

Bryce nodded, and crossed his arms. "It looks like Silcoon was tired of Nathan feeling so down. He really wants to win this battle as well!"

"I guess so." Rhianne beamed. "Scarlet could be in trouble."

The pokemon stopped flashing, and the former Silcoon spread its wings, and a large gust of wind surrounded the pokemon, showing off its beautiful form. "Beautifly!" it cried in determination.

I gasped in wonder and reached again for my pokedex. "Beautifly huh? What does Dex have to say?"

_Beautifly, the Butterfly Pokémon. Beautifly have long, thin noses which can extend to suck the pollen out of flowers. _

Nathan had his pokedex out as well, checking for new moves Beautifly may know.

_Beautifly knows the moves tackle, string shot, poison sting, and gust._

Nathan beamed, and flipped his pokedex shut. "Alright awesome! Ready to go Beautifly?"

"Beau!" It cried, and I narrowed my eyes. "We're not done yet! You good Buizel?" I asked the weasel, who nodded and smirked in anticipation.

"Alright Buizel! Use sonic boom!" I cried, and Buizels tail lit up again, sending the wave flying towards Beautifly.

Nathan's eyes narrowed. "Beautifly, dodge and use gust!"

The butterfly pokemon spiralled to dodge the sonic boom, and flapped his wings in a rush to send winds flying towards Buizel, who squinted and held up his arms to shield his eyes.

"Now finish it off with poison sting!" Nathan cried, and Beautifly raced into the gust and shot out a string of needles towards Buizel, and I gasped. "Buizel! Dodge it!" But it was too late. The sting attack hit dead on, and threw the pokemon backwards, while crying out in pain. The wind picked up, blinding me for a moment, and when it faded I opened my eyes to see Buizel unconscious.

"Buizel is unable to battle!" Bryce called, a grin on his face. "The winner of this battle is Nathan!"

Slowly a grin spread on Nathans face, and he cheered loudly and punched the air. "Alright!" He cried in delight. "We won Beautifly!" The butterfly pokemon trilled in delight and landed atop Nathans head, nuzzling him happily.

I sighed and walked over to Buizel, who had awoken looking rather dejected. "Hey, it's okay buddy. We can't win every battle, and besides, you did great! That double team attack was awesome, and your water gun has gotten so much stronger since the last time we battled!" Buizel looked up at me. "Bui? Buizel!" He put a toothy grin on his face and I laughed, giving him a hug. "Alright buddy, take a nice long rest."

Once Buizel was safely in his pokeball, Growlithe and I walked up to Nathan, who was still smiling at Beautifly.

"Hey that was an awesome battle Nathan!" I smiled at the boy, and he shok out his brown hair and smiled. "Thanks! I didn't know Buizel knew all those moves! Why didn't you tell me?"

I snickered. "The same reason you never told me about Beautifly knowing poison sting."

Nathan laughed, and gave me a one armed hug, which made me flush. "Hey, I never said thanks. I don't know why I got so down on myself, but I promise that won't happen again!"

I smiled, and nodded. "Good."

Rhianne and Bryce made there way over to us, grins on their faces. "Hey you two were really good!" Rhianne smiled, and I attempted to give her a smile. "Yeah, I've never seen you two look so determined!" Bryce agreed.

I nodded, and stopped when I heard my tummy rumble. "Hey what do you guys say we head on over to the Pokemon Centre and get something to eat? I'm starving!"

Nathan nodded. "Fine by me."

I turned to look at Growlithe. "What do you- Growlithe?" My pokemon wasn't by my side, and I furrowed my eyebrows. "Where did Growlithe run of to?"

I heard a loud barking and I spun around and gasped. Growlithe was trapped in a metal cage, being levitated high into the sky by a Zorua balloon. Inside the balloon three figures were laughing.

"Be respectful, and take off your hats!"

"Were here to snatch pokemon, and that will be that!"

"Oh great." Nathan grumbled rolling his eyes. Rhianne looked confused. "What's going on?"

"To protect the world from abomination!" Jackie cried, standing up straight into the balloon.

"To unite all peoples with declaration!" Jace cried in a similar tone.

"Hope and Faith to always defy!" Jackie continued, smiling mischievously.

"As fast as a bullet we are sure to fly!" Jace crackled, crossing his arms.

"Jackie!"

"Jace!"

"Team Rocket is here with unlimited power!" Jackie snickered, leaning over the edge of the balloon.

"Ready for action, standing tall as a tower!" Jace called, an evil look on his face.

"Zorua! Now COWER!" The black fox screeched, leaping onto the railing of the balloon.

"Team Rocket! Give me back Growlithe!" I spat furiously, running up to the balloon as it began to climb higher. Soon it would be out of reach.

"Fat chance!" Jackie laughed, "We're going to take Growlithe to the boss!"

Jace nodded. "Then we'll be rolling in dough!" 

Zorua nodded. "Very true, and no little punkette is going to stop us!"

"Just watch me!" I growled running up to the railing and grabbing onto the bottom of the cage at the last moment, and Nathan, Bryce and Rhianne gasped as I straightened up, hanging on for dear life.

"I hate heights." I grumbled closing my eyes as we ascended higher and higher into the sky. From inside the cage, Growlithe whimpered and licked the hand that was hanging onto the inside of the cage.

"Scarlet! Be careful!" Bryce cried, and I saw Nathan run under the cage, a worried look on his face.

Jackie, Jace and Zorua on he other hand were looking pretty angry. "The little punkette has hold onto the cage!" Jace cried, and Jackie snarled in fury.

"I'll show her! Houndour! Get that punk off of there with ember!" Houndour appeared inside the balloon and began shooting small flames towards me. I gasped, but Growlithe was there, killing the embers off with his own attack, stopping it from hitting my face.

"Growlithe!" He growled lowly, and Zorua winced at the dangerous look in his eyes.

"Guys, Growlithe says if we attack his trainer one more time, we're going to be sorry." He whimpered, and I turned to my pokemon in admiration. "Nice one." I whispered. Growlithe yipped in response.

But Jackie wasn't having any of that. "I don't care! Whats that little runt going to do? Houndour, ember, one more time!"

Just like seconds before, Houndours ember attack went flying at Growlithe, only this time, he was furious. Snarling in fury, I saw his teeth begin to emit flames, and he crunched down on the bars of his cage, instantly shattering them. He then shot out his own ember attack, effectively, destroying Houndours ember yet again. I hauled myself over to Growlithe and the opening he made in the cage.

"Wow! What was that buddy?" I gasped, leaning over to pat the puppy on the head. Growlithe barked in happiness and nuzzled my leg in response.

"Well it looks like the runts learned fire fang." Jace grumbled. "Isn't that just fantastic?"

Jacie groaned. "Ugg, lets get this thing flying. We can ditch punkette in the woods somewhere and take Growlithe to the boss." The balloon flew even higher into the sky, and now Nathan, Bryce and Rhianne looked like little dots on the ground.

Just as I turned around to fire another command towards Team Rocket, I heard a loud snap. Freezing in place, I looked up to see the cage wire connected to the balloon begin to snap.

"Oh no." I whispered, beginning to tremble. It seems that Houndours ember attacks loosened the wire, and it was going to snap at any moment.

I looked at Growlithe just as I heard another snap, and I groaned. "Well Growlithe, looks like we have to jump."

Growlithe whimpered, but nodded, and feeling a pit of anxiety in my stomach I knew this was the end.

I closed my eyes and we jumped just as the last wire snapped.

While falling through the air, I gritted my teeth and pulled Growlithe into my arms. "Gotcha!" I called, and hugged the pokemon to my chest as we fell. The cage had spun sideways, away from Nathan and the others, but I could still see the ground approaching.

I shut my eyes just as I though we were about to hit the ground when I heard a loud call. "Flygon! Quick! Catch Rhianne and Growlithe!" "Beautifly! Use gust to slow their fall!"

Wind swept around me, and we were instantly slowed, and I hit the back of something with a loud thump. Opening my eyes, I saw a large green pokemon with wings look up at us in concern, and I nodded. "We're okay, thanks a million."

Flygon lowered us to the ground and I fell off his back, hitting the ground with a loud thump before letting go of Growlithe and collapsing onto the floor, breathing hard.

Nathan, Bryce and Rhianne ran up to us with worried looks, and Nathan crouched by my side in concern, Beautifly on his head. "Scarlet! Are you okay?"

Growlithe whimpered and nudged me, and shakily I got to my feet. "Yeah... I'm fine. Just a little shocked. Who's Flygon is that?"

Rhianne smiled, and leaned over, patting the green pokemon on the head. "He's mine."

I nodded. "Thanks again, that could have been really bad. Flygon huh?"

I pulled out my pokedex and scanned the green pokemon.

_Flygon, the Mystic Pokémon. Flygon is the evolved form of Vibrava. It's known as the desert spirit because of the song-like voice that emanates from the sandstorms it kicks up. _

I nodded. "Flygon sure is a cool pokemon."

Rhianne didn't say anything, but she looked at me with interest. "I saw the way you grabbed Growlithe mid air like that. That takes real courage and bravery. I'm very impressed."

I looked at Rhianne in surprise, and nodded. "Thanks."

It was silent for a moment. None of us knowing quite what to say, until the Zorua balloon hit the ground and the three members of Team Rocket reappeared, snarling at us.

"That was some interesting tricks you did midair punkette." Jackie snarled.

Jace nodded. "Risky too."

I glowered and from my side Growlithe growled in fury. "You three almost had us killed! What's your problem!"

Rhianne nodded, and Flygon narrowed her eyes from behind her. "Yeah seriously! You three really need to learn about boundaries!"

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "And who might you be? Another punkette?"

Rhianne glowered and turned to me. "Scarlet, let's teach these three a lesson they wont forget in a hurry!"

I nodded, grinning. "Agreed. Let's go Growlithe!"

"You too Flygon!" Rhianne called, and both pokemon leaped forwards. Growlithe actually taking the extra step to jump on Flygons back.

Jace frowned. "Fine. Poochyena! Show these punks a thing or two!"

"Houndour, stand by with Poochyena!"

The two dog pokemon leaped into battle growling in anticipation. Jace and Jackie grinned. "Poochyena! Use bite!" Jace smirked. Jackie nodded. "Houndour bite too, let's go!"

Both pokemon went charging towards Flygon and Growlithe, their teeth lighting up in a bright white light, but Rhianne and I were ready.

"Flygon fly between them!" Rhianne called, and the large pokemon took off, flying between Poochyena and Houndour before they could even blink.

"Now Growlithe use fire fang!" I called, and Rhianne nodded. "And Flygon, you use dragon claw!"

Growlithe turned the fiery attack directly on Poochyena, chomping onto the back of his neck as flames seared through his fur, and when he cried out in pain, he tossed the pokemon back towards the balloon. Flygon did the same, only as soon as the pokemon raised his now-purple claw, the swipe force alone sent the dog back towards the balloon as well.

Jackie, Jace and Zorua cried out in alarm as their own pokemon collided with them, causing them to fall over in the balloon.

I smiled and turned to Rhianne nodding to her. "I'll give you the honours today."

Rhianne beamed and turned back to Flygon. "Flygon! Finish this with Hyper Beam!"

Flygon reeled backwards, before firing off a purple and white beam that istantly collided with the balloon, sending the theives soaring into the sky crying out.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"That was awesome!" I laughed, as the four of us walked out of the Pokemon Centre. It was about three hours after the incident with Team Rocket, and we were parting ways with Rhianne. She was heading back to the Contest Hall to meet with her family, and we were heading off towards Mt. Moon, and hopefully Cerulean City.

"I agree. And Scarlet, I would just like to say, although we got off to a pretty rocky start, I'm glad we can try and get past that." Rhianne smiled softly, and after a few moments, I nodded. "I guess we can, and now that I can show I can be nice to you, maybe Nathan will learn from this and at least **try **and be nice to Ean?" I asked hopefully, turning to Nathan.

He scowled and looked away. "I will when he tried to be nicer to me that stuck-up arrogant-"

Bryce cut him off by throwing a hand over his mouth, and pushing him lightly. "Shut up Nathan, we just got out of a fight, don't throw us back into one."

Rhianne, Growlithe and I chuckled, and we waved good-bye to Rhianne and headed off into the direction of Mt. Moon.

**There we go! Chapter Eleven! Now, I have a question I would like you guys to try and answer if you would please, because this could very well change the story around completely.**

**Do you think Scarlet should catch a Pokemon in Mt. Moon?**

**Thanks again!**


	13. Chapter XII

**HEYYOOOO IM BA WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Anyway...**

**In this chapter, Scarlet and friends arrive to Mt. Moon, a place where pokemon from outer space live! Upon meeting a boy named Hank and his Sandshrew, things get from relaxing to crazy in less than ten minutes...**

Chapter XII:

"Mt. Moon is Kanto's famous mountain, known for its unique variety of fossils, and the number one training spot in Kanto for rock-type trainers. Pokemon in Mt. Moon include Clefairy, Onix, Geodude and Zubat." Bryce read off the pan-flit we had brought along. He looked up from the paper to look up at the large mountain, before rolling his eyes. "This is going to bring back memories."

I raised my eyebrow at the older boy. "You've been here before?" From my side Growlithe cocked his head to the left and sniffed in confusion.

Bryce nodded. "Yeah. My dad comes up here to train new pokemon for the gym. He gets most of his pokemon here as well. I actually found Larvitar and Rhyhorn here as well."

Nathan looked bemused. "But I thought there were only four kinds of pokemon here?"

"You would be surprised what ignorant people can miss." Bryce winked, before shouldering up his backpack a little higher and walking forwards. "Now let's go! We're never going to get to Cerulean otherwise."

We walked for a while through the mountain, stopping every couple hours to watch a pokemon interact with another, or eat berries of the overhanging trees from the tops of the cave walls.

Soon we arrived to a large cavern with a meteorite in the centre of the cave. I opened my mouth in wonder, and Nathan gasped. "What is that?"

Bryce smiled softly. "Its a moon stone. At night the Clefairy and Cleffa dance around it, and sometimes a Clefairy will evolve into a Clefable."

Growlithe sniffed curiously, and ran towards the rock. I raised an eyebrow as I gazed at the large stone. "But isn't a moon stone a lot smaller than that?"

Bryce shrugged, and walked forward as well, placing his hand delicately onto the stone. "For all we know, this could actually be considered a small stone! Moon stones that people normally use are just shards off of large stone such as this, but I've never seen a large meteorite for things like thunder stones or water stones."

"That's awesome!" Nathan beamed. "So for all we know, there could be large scale stones for every type of evolution stone?"

"Its a possibility I guess." Bryce smiled.

"But again, don't be to sure, the only reason there is this giant moon stone is because the Clefairy have kept it in such good shape." A voice from behind us rasped.

I turned around in surprise. "Who- what are you?"

Standing behind us was a boy about four years older than us, with long unruly sandy hair and interesting charcoal eyes. He was about a foot taller than Bryce, and he was wearing a long white scientist robe and green rubber boots, and had a green backpack on his shoulders. Directly to his left was a Sandshrew, who was staring intently at Growlithe.

The boy smiled and reached under his cloak to put on a pair of round glasses. "My name is Hank. I am a junior pokemon researcher studying the moon stone and the Clefairy in this cave with my parents. This is my pokemon Sandshrew.

I looked at the ground type intently, and I smiled, reaching for Dex. "Sandshrew? I've heard of them."

_Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokémon. Sandshrew hates moisture and lives in holes it digs in dry places. It protects itself by curling into a ball._

"Sandshrew are pokemon that can be found in Mt. Moon, but very rarely. How did you come across one?" Bryce asked in interest.

Hank beamed, and reached down to pat his pokemon on the head. "Sandshrew and I met a few years ago, when my mom was helping me clear out a new cave to set up my dads new laboratory. We just seemed to click, so she gave me a pokeball to catch him, but like your Growlithe I guess he hates his pokeball."

"I don't think we introduced ourselves." Nathan smiled. "I'm Nathan, and this is Bryce, Scarlet and Growlithe. We're on our way to Cerulean City, and I think we made a few wrongs turns and ended up here. Do you mind showing us the way out?"

Hank waved a hand. "Yeah sure, no problem, but so you want to see something cool first? The sun is setting, which means the Clefairy will come out soon. You can set up camp in here for the night, and let out the rest of your pokemon to see the show."

Bryce and Nathan shared excited looks, and I trilled in delight.

"Oh really? You would let us do that?"

"Well, as long as you don't disturb the Clefairy, it's no problem. I let people watch them all the time. Helps with the human interaction between Clefairy, which is great for my research." Hank nodded, and along with Sandshrew, he waved his hand for us to follow him.

As we walked I struck up a conversation. "So Hank, you're Dad studies the moon stone?"

He nodded, but seemed to look troubled. "Yeah, but recently all the excess shards have gone missing. My Dad really needs them to unlock the secret of Clefairy evolution. Without the smaller shards, we're at a loss."

Bryce frowned. "That's unfortunate. I'm sure you'll finds the reason the shards are missing though.

We reached a small ledge above the moon stone, and Hank turned to head back down. "I'm going to go grab my notes, you three can let out your pokemon and relax if you want. I know how hard the hike up here is."

When the researcher and pokemon vanished, I smiled and reached for Buizels pokeball. "Come on out buddy!"

The weasel pokemon appeared, looking around for an opponent to battle. "Bui?"

I laughed and patted the weasel on the head, and Growlithe leaped over to nuzzle him affectionately. "Not today Buizel, today we can relax and hang out with the other pokemon!"

Nathan beamed. "Great idea! Beautifly, Mudkip, come on out!"

Bryce nodded. "Larvitar, Rhyhorn! Stand by!"

All four pokemon appeared and looked to their trainers in question, and Nathan waved at them in dismissal. "You guys can relax for a while. We decided to take a break." Mudkip and Larvitar trilled in excitement and followed Growlithe and Buizels lead to play a game of catch with a rock they found, Rhydon turned to the side of the mountain to practise his horn attack, and Beautifly flew high into the top end of the open cave and began practising backflips.

"I'll start on lunch, you two can hang out for a while." Bryce smiled, reaching inside his backpack for a pan and a match to lite a fire.

"Awesome! Let's go play with the pokemon Scar!" Nathan grinned, getting up and stretching. I scowled and glared at him. "You know, I really need a nickname for you since you wont stop calling me Scar. How about Nathykinz? Huh? How does **that **make you feel. Or Nashypoo? Sucks right?"

Bryce snickered at how frustrated I was getting and Nathan beamed. "You know I kind of like Nathykinz. Has a nice ring to it."

I ignored him thinking hard. "I know! Thanny!"

Bryce howled with laughter and Nathan scowled. "What?" Only then did he realize his mistake and his face paled. "Oh no."

I grinned like a madman. "Ah HA! You hate it! Excellent. From this day forward you shall be known as Thanny!"

Nathan groaned and smacked his forehead, and Bryce doubled over from laughing so hard.

We almost didn't hear the squeak.

I turned around in shock, looking at our pokemon. "Who was that?"

The pokemon shrugged, and Nathan furrowed his brow. "You heard that too?"

Bryce looked concerned. "It sounded like an injured pokemon!"

"Growlithe!" I mumbled quickly. "Try and smell out a pokemon from around here."

The puppy nodded and immediately went to work, sniffing everything in sight trying to catch a scent.

"The rest of you should help Growlithe, try and see if you can find a pokemon around here, look extra hard as they could be camouflaged." Bryce commanded, and the rest of the pokemon scattered looking for the injured pokemon.

We began to look as well, and only stopped when I hear insistent barking from Growlithe. I raced over to the puppy pokemon and crouched by his side. "Did you find anything buddy?"

"Growlithe... Growl..." The puppy whined, flicking his tail to another direction of the cave. Racing down it with everyone else close behind, we came to a small opening where we saw a white pokemon with black spots and large ice blue eyes filled with pain.

I gasped, and ran forward pulling out Dex. "Oh this poor thing! Dex, analyze!"

_Aron, the Iron Armor Pokémon. Aron has an impressive defense power and eats iron ore in order to build up the metal in its body. _

"Aron... these guys are tough pokemon! I wonder whats wrong with him" Nathan mumbled, and I felt sympathy wash over me, an I leaned forwards gently reaching out to the steel pokemon. He whimpered and cautiously leaned backwards away from my hand, and I sighed, pulling away.

"Hey little guy, I want to help you. Whats wrong? Where do you hurt?" I asked comfortingly. Bryce frowned and pulled out his pokeballs, returning Larvitar and Rhyhorn wordlessly.

"Guys, I think he is scared of all of us. Return your pokemon." Nathan and I nodded and returned out pokemon, and Growlithe whimpered and reached forward to Aron, who flinched. Growlithe barked softly to him, trying to get him to understand. After a few moments, the small iron pokemon relaxed, and I smiled.

"Good, I'm glad you can at least trust us. Growlithe, ask Aron whats wrong." I ordered to the fire type, and he nodded and barked a few times, and I heard Aron croak something in reply and Growlithe suddenly stiffened, before snarling a reply. I understood immediately, and I narrowed my eyes angrily.

"Someone has been rampaging through the caves with a machine, and Aron was hit by it. We need to help him." I sighed in sadness, and pet the metal pokemon comfortingly. Aron whimpered, and leaned into my hand, and I looked up at Bryce in hope.

"Do you think you can heal him Bryce?"

The breeder frowned before nodding. "I think so. He doesn't look to bad. Scarlet you should catch him and we can bring him back to the moon stone. I have my supplies there."

I looked at the iron pokemon with a raised eyebrow. "What do you think buddy? How about you come with us?"

The weak pokemon looked up at me with trusting eyes, and nodded with a happy cry. I beamed and pulled out a pokeball holding it out. "Alright then! Welcome to the team Aron!"

The iron pokemon cried out and disappeared into the pokeball, which clicked almost immediately.

I stood up in a hurry, desperate to get back to the moon stone to heal the poor thing. "Let's hurry! I don't want Aron to be any worse then he already is."

Racing in a hurry back to the moon stone, we arrived to see Hank and Sandshrew had returned. When he saw us, he smiled and waved us over, to which I threw my backpack down right away, and grabbed Arons pokeball. Releasing the tiny metal pokemon, I crouched down to help him to his feet, because the worn out steel and rock pokemon had wavered and fallen in pain and exhaustion.

"Don't worry little guy." I smiled at him, pulling off my jacket to lay it on the floor. I then gently rested Aron on the temporary blanket, and the pokemon collapsed with a painful cry. "It will be all better soon. Bryce, do you need anything to help Aron?"

Bryce shook his head and went to work, cleaning up Aron and looking for where he was injured. Nathan was whispering something to Hank, and Sandshrew and Growlithe we talking to each other quietly.

Bryce hummed in disapproval when he checked Aron's stomach. "I think Aron's weak from hunger. I don't see any other type of injury besides that. Is there any iron around here? I'm pretty sure that's Aron's favourite snack."

Hank snapped his fingers. "I collected some for my dads research earlier. Let me get it from my backpack." He reached into the green bag, searching around for a few seconds before pulling out a hunk of shiny metallic ore. "Ah! Here we are!"

I beamed at the boy. "Hey thanks! Aron look! Are you hungry?" I gently took the ore from Hank and pushed it towards Aron, who watched me carefully. When his eyes set upon the ore, he squealed in delight and beaming I set it under the iron pokemons mouth, which he ate slowly. Once the ore had vanished, Aron shakily got to his feet, and roared in determination.

"Wow! Look at you Aron!" I grinned in delight. "Feeling better already!"

Nathan nodded in approval from behind me. "Looks like you have a tough new pokemon Scar."

"I know, isn't he awesome Thanny?" I bit back without missing a beat.

Nathan flushed a deep red, and Bryce and Hank snorted in amusement.

I turned back to my new pokemon with a questioning stare. "So a machine hurt you huh?"

"Ar... Aron" The iron pokemon muttered sadly.

"Well, he might have been hit by the machine, and then went into shock. That would explain why later he was to weak to move. He was in shock for so long he went hungry. I'll admit, I've never seen a pokemon who was so quick to recover like this one. He sure is strong." Bryce smiled petting Aron lightly on the head. "I wonder if the person who has the machine is the person who stole the moon stone shards?"

I couldn't shake a feeling of horror. "But who would have done this? It's not like you can take a machine and just ram through a mountain without someone seeing or noticing.

"Oh you would be surprised what you can do with a little money and a lot of determination." A voice crackled from behind us all.

I spun around and cried out in shock. Bryce yelled furiously and Nathan snarled. "TEAM ROCKET!"

The three very familiar maniacal laughs were the response we got, and they came out from the shadows in a large bulldozer, standing in there usual cocky pose.

"Be respectful, and take off your hats!"

"Were here to snatch pokemon, and that will be that!"

"When will they learn." Nathan grumbled rolling his eyes. Hank looked confused. "Who are they?"

"To protect the world from abomination!" Jackie cried, standing up straight from the bulldozer.

"To unite all peoples with declaration!" Jace cried in a similar tone.

"Hope and Faith to always defy!" Jackie continued, smiling mischievously.

"As fast as a bullet we are sure to fly!" Jace crackled, crossing his arms.

"Jackie!"

"Jace!"

"Team Rocket is here with unlimited power!" Jackie snickered, leaning over the edge of the bulldozer.

"Ready for action, standing tall as a tower!" Jace called, an evil look on his face.

"Zorua! Now COWER!" The black fox screeched, leaping onto the control panel of the bulldozer.

"You three again?" I growled, and Growlithe leaped to his feet in anger. From beside me Hank and Aron looked on in confusion.

Jace smirked and picked up a pokeball from his belt. "And I have a new pokemon who is just dying to get some experience."

Nathan scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Experience in what? Blasting off?"

Jackie shook her shoulders. "Well, with all the moon stones we've been collecting for the last three days, we'll have enough money to rule the world!"

Hank huffed in anger. "You three stole my Dads research?"

I raised my eyebrow in anger. "So you three idiots are the reason Aron was hurt to I guess?" I narrowed my eyes in anger and reached for a pokeball, until Aron nudged my side gently, looking over, I smiled.

"You want to fight Aron?" I asked, looking at him carefully. When the iron pokemon nodded roughly, I beamed. "Alright, lets see what you can do!"

The iron pokemon nodded and leaped forward, standing in a ready position while growling lowly. Jackie and Jace laughed, and tossed their own pokeballs carelessly.

"Houndour let's go!"

"Spinda! Wreck these punks!"

Both pokemon appeared, and the familiar hell hound growled upon seeing Growlithe, and Growlithe snarled back.

Jace's pokemon appeared as well, a small red and white pokemon resembling a panda or a teddy bear. It teetered on its feet and Aron slowly followed the movement, a look of confusion on his rocky face.

"Spinda!" I gasped, reaching for Dex. "I've never heard of them before..."

_Spinda, the Spot Panda Pokémon. Spinda uses its seemingly clumsy movements to confuse its opponents. It is said that no two Spinda have the same pattern of spots._

I nodded to myself. "Okay Aron! Watch out for Spindas movements! Stay focused on my voice so you don't get confused!"

Aron nodded and crouched down again ready for my orders. I frowned and scanned Aron with my pokedex. I wonder what moves Aron knows...

_Aron can preform the moves head-butt, mud-slap, metal claw and iron defence._

Nathan was suddenly at my side, throwing a pokeball. "Mudkip, let's help them out!" The mud fish pokemon appeared with an angry look on his face, and I turned to him in confusion.

Nathan beamed at me. "Well two on one isn't exactly fair." Shrugging I turned back to the battle that was about to begin.

Jace snickered. "Can't you let your girlfriend fight her own battles?"

I flushed and opened my mouth to protest, but Nathan beat me to it. "She isn't my girlfriend! Besides it's my battle too! You three are complete morons!"

Zorua held up his paws in surrender. "Alright, alright. Jeez someone can be really pushy. Calm down."

Jackie crossed her arms in frustration. "Whatever, I guess we can beat these punks quickly. Houndour, ember let's go!"

I narrowed my eyes as the tiny flames went flying towards Aron. Just as they were about to hit, I retaliated. "Aron, Iron Defence!"

The iron pokemons body became outlined in a light blue light, and his body shone, so the embers bounced harmlessly off the iron rock pokemon.

I grinned. "Awesome! Now use metal claw!" Aron's shield faded, and the pokemon charged forward, his claw lighting up in a searing bright light and smashing down on the dog, sending him howling backwards.

"WHAT!?" Jackie roared, and I smirked as Aron landed back on his feet with narrowed eyes.

Jace cringed and then glared at us. "Alright Spinda! Use feint attack!"

The teddy pokemon charged between both Mudkip and Aron, and then disappeared, suddenly appearing on Mudkips side and smashing into him, sending the water type spiralling.

Nathans eyes widened. "Woah! Quick! Use water gun!" The small water type quickly leaped up, shooting a jet of water at Spinda and throwing him backwards.

Jace gasped, and Jackie growled and pointed at Houndour. "Houndour! Bite that insolent fish!"

The fire dark type charged at Mudkip, his teeth lighting up a bright white. Nathans eyes narrowed, and I realized he could take care of it. I turned back to Spinda and Aron.

"Aron! Use mud-slap on Spinda!" I called, and Aron shot a jet of mud and dirt straight at the normal type. Jace just smirked.

"Spinda! Use copycat!"

I recoiled. "Copycat?"

Spinda shot an equally powerful water get at Aron, and it hit the iron pokemon, sending him screeching into the cave wall.

I gasped. "ARON!"

The pokemon whimpered, and managed to pull himself to his feet. I sighed and nodded. "Good job. Now use Iron Defence!"

The pokemon continued the same procedure as before, and he lowly began to gain a little more energy.

Bryce nodded from behind me. "Good idea Scarlet. Mud-slap is super effective, so raising that defence isn't a bad idea.

To my left, Nathan was finishing off Houndour and Jackie, so I knew we needed to end this quickly. Jace made the first move however.

"Spinda! Tackle!" He called, and the teddy pokemon rushed forwards, exactly where I needed him to be. Smirking I nodded at my steel rock pokemon. "Aron, use headbutt!"

The steel type waited for just the right moment, charging into the normal type full force, and it was blown backwards to collide with Jackie, Jace, Zorua and Houndour, who had been defeated as well. The blast caused and explosion, and the gang of thieves was thrown backwards.

I grinned wickedly. "Now's our chance! Growlithe! Ember let's go!"

The fire type barked in approval and leaped forwards, shooting off his signature powerful fire attack, causing Team Rocket to go soaring out of the cave.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTIN OFF AGAIN!"

Nathan beamed as Growlithe landed on the ground with a proud bark. "Well that takes care of that!"

I smiled and called back Aron. "You were great! I can;t wait to do some more training with you! We're going to be a great team, I just KNOW it!"

Hank appeared from behind us, his arms crossed and a smile on his face. "Well, I would like to thank you. I have the moon stone shards back! Now my Dad can finish his research!"

The three of us beamed. "It's no problem!" I smiled. "Always fun blasting off Team Rocket." Growlithe yipped in approval, and we all laughed. Hank looked up at the hole in the cavern to see the moon shining. "Hey, its about time the Clefairy came out! Want to come and see them?"

I grinned and raced back towards the cave with Growlithe on my heels. "DO I EVER!"

From behind me, I heard Nathan sigh. "I swear to Arceus, that girl is such a child."

Once we were all situated in the spot we were in before, we waited patiently for the Clefairy to come out.

"Look!" Nathan whispered. "I see them!"

The pink pokemon leaped out of hiding and began to dance around the moon stone, twirling and chanting as they did so. I laughed from where I was sitting feeling totally at peace with myself. "There so cute! This really is a sight to behold."

Hank watched them with absolute adoration in his eyes. "That's the thing. Everyone has dreams and ideas on what they want to do with their life, and everyone has a difference goal they set. But how often is it a dream they really achieve? I wanted nothing more than to become a pokemon researcher in this cave with the Clefairy, its been my dream since I was a little boy. Soon Sandshrew joined me, and I couldn't be happier. But some people feel that their dream is completely irrational. Doesn't that make you sad? Knowing they can't do what they love or pursue their goals? I know it makes me feel horrible."

Nathan nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving the Clefairy. "I see what you mean. It's just like how I have the opportunity to be a Top-Coordinator..."

"And I can be a World Famous Breeder..." Bryce mumbled.

"And I can be a Pokemon Master." I whispered, ruffling Growlithe on the head. "Wouldn't that be horrible if my parents didn't allow me to go on my journey to achieve that goal?"

Hank smiled and leaned back, watching the Clefairy and his new friends be so at peace with each other seemed to make him so happy.

"Well, that's the way life is. But there is always an opportunity to reach your goals. It's really a matter of if you plan to work for them or not." HE paused, and then relaxed and closed his eyes peacefully.

"After all, We Can Form Our Own Destiny."

**That part made me tear up a bit. Now you know where I got this title for the story from! I DONT JUST WRITE AS I GO! I ACTUALLY PLANNED OUT MY STORY!**

**Anyway...**

**Next chapter:  
**

**Scarlet and friends arrive to Cerulean City, where Scarlet tries to get her second badge! But what will her mother say about that? Find out next time!**


	14. Chapter XIII

**Here we are! Chapter Thirteen! You know what I just realized? Scarlet is turning out to become like an alter ego of mine, in some moments I will randomly call my dog Growlithe and my friend Nash Nathan. It's super embarrassing.**

Chapter XIII:

"So are you going to try and get a badge from you're Mom Scar?" Nathan questioned as we walked down Mt. Moon and towards Cerulean City. We had bid our farewells to Hank and Sandshrew, promising we wold meet up again sometime, and now we had decided it was fine time to be heading back along on our journeys. I needed a new Gym Badge.

"Of course!" I smiled in excitement. "And we're going to win it too! Right Growlithe?"

The puppy Pokemon barked in agreement, whereas Bryce snickered slightly. "Hey Scarlet, in case you didn't realize, your mom has water type pokemon. Don't you think a fire-type, a steel rock type and a water type would be a bit difficult? Besides, you know how strong your Mom is, even you're Dad sometimes can't beat her!"

Growlithe frowned but I waved my hand. "Don't worry! I know my mom inside and out. I will be able to win."

Nathan just shook his head. "Whatever you say. I guess we'll find out soon enough."

"Hey!" A voice from behind us called. I turned in surprise, and raised an eyebrow upon seeing a girl I didn't recognize who looked to be about thirteen.

The girl raced over and skidded to a stop, her wide brown eyes shinning in delight.

"Are you three heading into Cerulean City too?" She beamed placing her hands on her hips, and I took this moment to scan her over quickly.

The pale skinned girl has light brown hair tied in two pigtails by pink ribbons. She wore a pink and white Pokeball cap and had black-rimmed glasses hanging above her nose. She has a pastel blue zip-up hoodie and a white tanktop underneath, and wore a ruffled pink skirt and striped leggings with white boots. She keeps her Pokeballs on a yellow belt which was strapped tightly around her waist.

"Umm actually we are-" Nathan began, until Bryce leaped forward, his eyes lighting up.

"Well hello! It's a pleasure to meet someone as lovley as you along on our journey through Kanto, my name is Bryce, I'm studying to be a world famous breeder, and might I say, I'm not too bad." He leaned in making the girl step back warily, an uncomfortable look on her face. Bryce didn't waver however, and just grinned dashingly. "Does that make you impressed?"

I rolled my eyes and leaned forwards, grabbing him by the ear. "Enough you idiot! Can't you see you're scaring her?" Throwing him backwards lightly, I turned back to the girl, who still looked uncertain. "Sorry about him, I never want to know whats going on up there. My name is Scarlet, and I'm training to be a Pokemon Master." I flicked my hand over to Growlithe, who was grinning at the girl toothily. "This is my partner Growlithe."

Nathan smiled as well and tucked his hands into his pockets. "I'm Nathan, aspiring Top-Coordinator. And unfortunately-" He looked over at Bryce who still had a love-struck look on his face. "That idiot is our cousin Bryce."

The girl laughed and smiled, extending her hand to me. "Aria, I moved her from Sinnoh about three months ago. I'm studying to be a Pokemon researcher like my parents, but I decided to go on a journey to get some experience. Hey, do you know anything about a boy who is the great grandson of the famous Professor Oak? My parents told me he would be travelling Kanto, and I would love to meet him."

I beamed, and Nathan scowled. "Oh you mean Ean? Yeah, we started our journeys together. I think he has a head start on us though. If you want you can come with us to Cerulean City. I'm sure my Mom can find him."

Aria looked bemused, but then broke into a huge grin. "Wait... I know now! You three are famous kids! The ones traveling Kanto to follow your parents footsteps! Oh cool!"

I flushed and rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah well, we still have a lot to learn."

Aria looked taken aback. "So does this mean you're on your way to challenge you're own mom Scarlet?"

I shrugged, and Growlithe leaped onto my shoulder and I grunted under the weight. "Well we were..." I sighed, rubbing Growlithes head. "But I don't know if I'm strong enough."

"Oh that's an easy fix!" Aria beamed. "Let's have a battle! That way we can both get some experience."

Nathan nodded. "That's a good idea Scar. That way we can see if you really are ready to challenge you're mom."

I scowled. "Shut up Thanny! Who asked you!" Seeing the boy flush and Bryce and Aria laugh, I smiled. "But I accept. This is going to be fun! Bryce can you be the referee?"

"Yeah... sure." Bryce mumbled, his dreamy look vanishing for a short moment. "How about a two-on-two battle, first person to lose both Pokemon loses."

Both Aria and I nodded in determination, and took off towards the plains.

One Aria and I were positioned a good distance apart from each other I had a look around. The field was grassy and level, perfect for a battle.

"The battle between trainers Aria and Scarlet is about to begin! This will be a simple two-on-two match, so let's get started! Trainers release you're Pokemon!" Bryce called, his hands dropping to signal the fight to begin.

Aria smiled and picked up a pokeball, tossing it into the air. "Luxio! I choose you!"

The pokeball exploded, and a black blue and yellow pokemon resembling a lynx appeared, a smirk on its face. I gasped and pulled out my Pokedex. "Luxio! Those are from Sinnoh!"

_Luxio, the Spark Pokémon. By touching friends with its front paws, Luxio is able to communicate through the sparks it emits. _

"Luxio was my second pokemon, I caught her in Sinnoh before we moved here. It's possible to find them here now, but they sure are rare." Aria beamed, and Luxio gave a loud roar for effect.

My brow furrowed as I tried to think. Luxio was an electric type... so Buizel's a no go. That means either Growlithe or Aron.

I looked over at my puppy Pokemon and saw him frowning, and I instantly made up my mind. If this is the training we need, I think it's time to test my new Pokemon. Reaching for the Pokeball, I threw it, and called out my signature battle cry. "Alright Aron! Let's go!"

The iron rock pokemon appeared, roaring loudly and crouched, ready for anything.

Aria raised an eyebrow. "Aron huh? Interesting choice. But it wont be enough. Luxio, use charge!"

Luxio crouched down, and sparks began to fly out of the Pokemons fur, giving off a bright yellow light. I raised an eyebrow at the strange move and Aron cocked its head in confusion.

"Scarlet!" Nathan cried. "Charge is a move where it begins to store up electrical energy! If you let that energy get to high the Pokemon will have ridiculous amount of energy! The electric attacks will be very powerful!"

My eyes widened. "Quick Aron use mud-slap!"

Aron flicked his routine shot of mud directly at Luxio, and the Pokemon was hit by it, making him cry out in pain, and fall backwards, his charge fading. The Pokemon got up however, and was looking more powerful than usual, his fur emitting small sparks.

"Awesome Luxio!" Aria beamed, and I groaned. Charge worked, and now the Pokemon was stronger than before. Aron was still fresh though, so I figured he would be okay for a while.

"Now Luxio! Use Spark!" Aria beamed, and Luxio shot out a bright electric light that hit Aron before I could call an attack.

Aron squealed in pain and was thrown backwards, and I gasped. "Aron!"

The Pokemon whimpered from he ground, and struggled to stand. "Ar.. Aron..."

I looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please stand up Aron! I know you can still battle!"

The Pokemon's eyes suddenly widened and he grunted, pulling himself to his feet, panting hard. "ARON!" He roared, and I smiled. "You're the best! Now Aron use metal claw!"

The Pokemon charged forwards, his claw lighting up, and this time it hi before Aria could call an attack. Luxio was thrown backwards, and he shrieked in agony as it tumbled backwards into the dust. When Aria called for her to stand, it was clear she could not, and Luxio fell to the ground in a tired heap.

"Luxio is unable to battle! The winner of this round is Aron!" Bryce called, and Aria sighed and called Luxio back into her Pokeball.

"You're tough, I'll give you that. But let's see f you can beat my next Pokemon!" Aria beamed, and tossed a pokeball to explode in a white light, and there stood a red monkey pokemon, who danced wildly.

"Woah!" I gasped, reaching again for Dex. "A Chimchar!"

_Chimchar, the Monkey Pokémon. Chimchar easily climbs the sheerest of walls and lives on mountain tops. When it sleeps, its flames go out. _

"Alright Aron are you ready?" I beamed, but gasped when I looked down to see Aron wincing, surrounded by a static light.

"That's Luxios Static effect! When Aron used metal claw it looks like he was affected. I would swap him out Scarlet." Nathan winced.

I sighed and pulled out Arons Pokeball. "Alright Aron return!" When the Pokemon disappeared I smiled against the Pokeball. "You did great! Take a rest from that paralysis."

Now what? I had Growlithe, a fire type, and I have Buizel, a water type. The choice seemed pretty obvious until I felt a tug at my boots. I looked down to see Growlithe whimpering and flicking his tail. I raised an eyebrow. "You wanna battle Growlithe?"

"Growl! Lithe!" The puppy barked, wagging his tail. I beamed and nodded. "Alright! Get on out there then!"

Growlithe snarled at Chimchar, than raced onto the battlefield crouching down low and growling in determination.

"Alright then, if you want to go with a fire type." Aria shrugged. "You can make the first move."

I nodded and turned to Growlithe. A fire tpye vs a fire type. I know better than to use straight fire type moves. "Alright buddy! Fire fang! Let's go!"

Growlithe snarled and raced forward towards Chimchar, his mouth lighting up with red flames.

Nathan nodded from the sidelines. "Good choice. Fire fang isn't just a fire type move. It will also leave some pain from Growlithe's fangs.

"Alright Chimchar! Dodge and use tackle!" Aria commanded, and Chimchar leaped out of the way of Growlithes fangs, before ramming hard into Growlithes back. Growlithe yelped in pain and rolled out of the way, shaking his fur in annoyance.

"Are you okay Growlithe?" I gasped, and the Pokemon barked, confirming he was fine. I relaxed and nodded. "Alright! Use bite at Chimchars legs!"

Growlithe charged again towards Chimchar, sliding underneath him and choming down hard on his foot. Chimchar screeched in pain and leaped backwards out of Growlithes sight line, causing the puppy to look around in confusion.

I gasped in shock. "Growlithe above you!"

But Aria beat me to it. "Flame wheel now!"

Chimchar began to glow red, and spin rapidly, becoming a ball of flame. I could only watch in horror as the ball connected into Growlithe, and and explosion was heard. Dust flew up everywhere, and I cried out in shock. When it cleared, I feared the worst, but gasped surprise when Growlithe was perfectly fine, growling at Chimchar angrily.

Aria looked astonished. "What! How?"

"That's Growlithe's ability Scarlet! That's flash fire! When a fire type move hits Growlithe, it causes little damage, and boosts the power of Growlithes fire type attacks!" Nathan cried out in glee.

I beamed. "That's so cool! Growlithe! Use ember let's go!"

Aria's eyes narrowed. "We're not finished here! Dodge and use scratch!"

Chimchar easily dodged the ember, and spiralled towards Growlithe. I whimpered. "No! Dodge it!"

Growlithe surprised me again. He started digging hastily at the ground, before completely submerging. Chimchar looked around in confusion, and this time Bryce shook his head in shock, smiling brightly.

"That's interesting. I think Growlithe learned dig!"

I laughed freely now, and nodded where Growlithe disappeared. "Alright buddy! Use dig!"

Growlithe burst out of the ground, throwing Chimchar backwards with a loud cry of pain, Aria called to him worriedly, and the monkey pulled himself to his feet. I could tell both fire types were exhausted, and I looked over at Aria. "Let's finish this."

Aria nodded. "Agreed."

We both paused, thinking of our best attacks in our brain, before calling out simultaneously.

"Chimchar use scratch!"

"Growlithe use fire fang!"

Both Pokemon leaped forward, throwing back there heads and crying out, before meeting in an explosion that threw me off my feet. When the smoke cleared, both Pokemon were lying unconscious, worn out and unable to battle anymore.

"Both Chimchar and Growlithe are unable to battle! This match is a draw!" Bryce called out, and Aria and I gasped and raced forward to meet our fallen Pokemon.

I crouched by Growlithes side, picking up my puppy Pokemon. "Oh Growlithe." I whispered, hugging the fire type. Growlithe whimpered sadly and I smiled. "Buddy! Don't worry about it! We learned so much from that battle! I learned about Flash Fire, and you learned how to use dig! I think we came out of that with more experience than you think."

Growlithe yipped in happiness, and I smiled, hugging the Pokemon.

"You were really good! I threw you off guard with Luxio and everything, but you still managed to catch up!" I looked up to see Aria smiling in excitement at me. I beamed and got to my feet, holding Growlithe in my arms.

"Thanks! For a researcher, you sure know a ton about Pokemon battling!" I extended my free hand, which Aria took, shaking happily.

"Well, I just catch on quickly. On our way through the city we should discuss our strengths and weaknesses. It's no good battling without taking something away from it, although I guess your Growlithe already did!" Aria smiled, reaching out and rubbing Growlithe's head softly, causing my fire type to yip affectionately.

"That's a good idea Scarlet." Came Bryce's voice from behind us. He and Nathan were standing side-by-side with smiled on their faces, looking pleased with how the battle turned out.

"Agreed. If you want to challenge your mom your going to have to come up with some kind of strategy." Nathan pointed out, raising an eyebrow. "It seems right now you're strategy is just brute strength. You will need to do a lot more training to raise you're teams endurance."

I frowned, and though more and more about it. Nathan and Bryce had a point, I was just using brute strength like my Dad did before he learned better. I was going along with anything and everything, and I didn't really think before I acted. It had worked or the most part so far, but now maybe I could change it around and come up with my own moves only my Pokemon ad I know!

"You're right. I'll ask my Dad for advice when we get to Cerulean." I nodded, and turned back to Aria. "First we can show you to the Pokemon Centre, because I'm almost sure that's where Ean is staying.

(Line Break)

We arrived to my birth town shortly after the battle between myself and Aria, and I felt my smile begin to grow as I looked around the city I had grown up in. I knew this place inside and out, nothing fazed me about this town anymore. The beautiful Cerulean river that ran through the city, the Pokemon Centre that sat directly in the middle of town, the flowers that bloomed from all angles, I loved it. My home, my family, everything is here.

I shot a sideways glance at Nathan and Bryce and Growlithe, who were talking to Aria. Well I guess not everything is here. My best friends were with me on my journey.

"Alright guys, right this way! Pokemon Centre dead ahead!" I beamed brightly. It seemed the Cerulean air as already making me more cheerful!

Entering the familiar Centre, I grinned brightly upon seeing the Nurse Joy I grew up around. "Nurse Joy!"

The pink haired nurse turned at the sound of her name and beamed. "Ah! Scarlet! Welcome home!"

I raced forward with a new found delight, and handed her Buizel and Arons Pokeball, and then picked up Growlithe and put him on the counter as well.

"Can you heal my Pokemon please? My friends as well if its not to much trouble" I smiled, and Nathan, Bryce and Aria approached us with their own Pokeballs in hand.

The kind Nurse took the Pokeballs and placed them in a cart to take them to a recovery room, before Aria tapped her fingers on the table to get her attention again.

"Hey, Nurse I was wondering if a boy named Ean checked in here?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, and Nathan scoffed slightly. "Not that I understand why you would want to be around that jerk."

Everyone ignored him, but the Nurse smiled. "Actually yes, he headed down to the Gym... probably to get his second badge. If you hurry you can catch up with him, although if you miss him you can come by later, he checked into a room for the night."

Aria beamed, and I smiled at my new friend. She would make a great travelling companion for Ean, that poor kid was all alone, and a bubbly girl like Aria would perk him right up.

"Alright thanks Nurse Joy! We'll be back later for the Pokemon, I want to go check in with my parents." I nodded up at the pink haired woman. She nodded, and moved backwards into the recovery room. "Alright dear, have fun! But come back around nine for you're Pokemon."

Together the four of us left the Pokemon Centre, and I began walking into the direction of the Gym. "If we hurry we may be able to catch up to Ean, although if he is challenging my Mom he may already be fighting her.

Approaching the familiar gym, my grin began to grow. The door to the Gym was locked, but that was no problem. Pulling my spare key out of my backpack, I turned the lock and charged inside, calling out loudly. "Mom! I'm home!"

"Mrs. Ketchum? Are you in here?" Nathan called, looking around in confusion. The lights were on, but it seemed nobody was around. Aria raised an eyebrow. "Maybe we missed her?|"

Bryce's brow furrowed, and he made the three of us jump by screaming loudly, the loudest I had ever heard the boys voice go. "HELLOOOO!?"

We heard a crash from the next room, and an angry looking Misty storm out of her office. "WHAT DO YOU KIDS THINK YOU'RE DOING IN-"

We all cringed at her tone until she gasped, running over and embracing me. "Scarlet! You're home!"

**Kind of a filler chapter, but hey! I had to get over some writers block from this story so here it is!**


	15. Chapter XIV

**Hey Guys! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry about the late update, I've been really busy with my youtube channel recently, so updates for both my stories may be a bit slow. **

**Anyways...**

**Enjoy Chapter Fourteen!**

Chapter XIV:

"Mom- Can't breathe!" I gasped against my Moms rough hold. She had been holding me in a tight embrace ever since we had arrived, and Nathan was snickering behind me and Bryce and Aria just had amused looks on their faces.

"Oh! Sorry dear." My mom mumbled sheepishly as she let go of me. I drew in a sharp breath now that I could breath. "No problem mom, I'm glad to see you too."

My mom frowned slightly and looked toward my side and my belt. "Scarlet, where are you're Pokemon?"

"The Pokemon Centre. We stopped there before coming here." I replied, fixing my jacket from where my mom's crushing hug had ruffled it. "We need to pick them up at about nine."

My mom smiled and looked towards my travelling companions. "Nice to see you again Nathan, Bryce. How are you two?"

"Doing great Mrs. Ketchum." Bryce smiled.

"Training hard." Nathan nodded back.

Mom turned to Aria with a smile, "who might this be?" and Aria smiled back nervously.

I put a hand on Aria's shoulder and grinned. "Mom this is Aria, she is a Pokemon Researcher from Sinnoh. She's hoping to meet Ean, and Nurse Joy said he came down to the Gym. Is he around?"

My mom nodded. "Your father and I invited him to dinner, so he should already he at the house. You and you're friends can join us of course."

"Oh no Mrs. Ketchum, I couldn't." Aria protested. "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Nonsense dear, honestly it's no problem. You do want to meet Ean don't you?" My mom smiled, and Aria blushed lightly. "I guess..."

Again Nathan scoffed. "Stupid know-it-all-" I elbowed him sharply in the ribs and he gasped and moaned clutching his chest.

"Shut it Thanny. You better be on you're best behaviour for dinner. Wouldn't want Dad's Pikachu to shock some sense into you." I smirked, crossing my arms in satisfaction.

(Line Break)

We arrived to my childhood home in less than five minutes after exiting the gym. The house was down the street from the gym, a large two story family home with four bedrooms and three bathrooms, with a large pool in the backyard and overall, seemed to reflect the colours blue and green, as though imitating the ocean. It could easily be identified as the water gym leaders home anyway.

My mom was whistling happily as she lead the four of us up the front porch. She opened the front door effortlessly and led us inside. "Ash? Look who's home!" She called, hanging her jacket up in the closet.

"Who is it Mist?" My heart ached when I heard the voice I hadn't heard in months, and when my dad poked his head out from behind the kitchen entrance, I raced forward and leaped into his arms. "Dad!"

My dad stumbled back in shock, before his face lit up with delight. "Princess! You're home! But- I think you're getting to big for this." He gasped, and I giggled and leaped out of his arms to beam up at him.

I heard a chuckle from behind me. "Scarlet sure is a little princess around her parents." Bryce smiled with his arms crossed, and Aria nodded with a grin on her face. "I don't blame her. I miss my parents too."

Nathan didn't say anything, but his eyes were sparkling and his mouth curved upwards into a smile.

I heard footsteps coming from the kitchen and I looked behind my dad to see a small redheaded boy come racing towards me until he tackled me in a hug and I fell flat on my back in shock.

"Scarlet's home! Scarlet's home!" Austin giggled in glee, hugging me tightly and not letting go. From beside me, Pikachu was running around my body in quick circles a look of excitement on his face. "Pikapichu!" The tiny mouse cried, licking my face.

"Uh, I'm glad to see you guys too." I began, lifting Austin gently off of me.

Everyone began to snicker at how uncomfortable I looked, until one laugh echoed throughout the hallway. I saw brown hair and the flash of glasses, and a familiar blue eyes boy strode over and extended a hand for me to take. I took the boys hand and pulled myself to my feet, dusting off my jacket and smiled. "Thanks Ean." I sighed.

Ean grinned back, "No problem Scarlet. Great seeing you again." From behind me I heard Nathan huff in irritation. I turned around for a second and shot him a look, silently telling him to behave. I honestly don't get what is with those two.

I turned to Bryce and Aria, who were looking at Ean in interest. "Guys this is Ean, Professor Oak's great grandson. Ean, this is my cousin Bryce, a training Pokemon Breeder, and Aria, a Pokemon Researcher from Sinnoh."

Bryce nodded once with a smile and Aria beamed. "Nice to meet you Ean."

"Likewise." Ean smiled.

"Alright, you guys can come on over into the kitchen and relax." My mom smiled, turned her back to us and entering the kitchen. Once she had disappeared, I heard her call once more. "Dinner will be ready soon, so you can all have a seat at the table!"

We all found seats around the large cherrywood table, my parents sat at the head and foot, Pikachu, Austin, Aria, and I sat along one side and Nathan, Ean and Bryce sat on the other.

Dinner soon was served, a large platter of chicken, mashed potatoes, carrots, peas, corn and cranberry sauce. As a special welcome home treat, my mother had even made Yorkshire Pudding which I quickly devoured.

"So how is you're journey so far?" My mom asked us all with a smile while serving herself, careful to avoid the carrots. "Have you caught any new Pokemon?"

I nodded touching my belt to pull out the Pokeball before remembering they we're in the Pokemon Centre. I moved my hands to the plate in front of me instead, putting a spoonful of potatoes i my mouth. "I caught an Aron!" I said after swallowing the food.

My dad looked impressed. "Really? Those guys sure are tough! How did you manage to beat one?"

Nathan chuckled. "She didn't. Team Rocket had injured Aron while mining through Mt. Moon, and Scarlet caught him and healed him."

I flushed red and glared at him. "At least I helped him! You were just standing there like a Stanler in headlights!"

Nathan huffed and crossed his arms. "I was going to help him alright? He just surprised me."

I glowered at him and turned back down to my food silently, and my mom chuckled. "Have they been arguing the whole journey Bryce? That could get annoying really fast."

Bryce shrugged. "Eh. I figured out how to separate them real fast. I was more worried they would scare Aria off."

The brown haired girl shrugged and adjusted her glasses. "They didn't scare me so much as make me laugh. They argue like an old married couple."

The table erupted into laughter while I flushed in embarrassment and a tint of pink appeared on Nathans usually cocky face. I quickly tried to change the subject.

"What about you Ean? Did you catch any new Pokemon?" I asked with a smile.

Ean nodded and ran his thumb over a pokeball on his belt. "As a matter of fact I did. I found a stray Mareep on a ranch outside Viridian City. He evolved into Flaaffy yesterday."

"Flaaffy?" I asked with a perked eyebrow. "I think you've mentioned those once or twice Dad."

I pulled out my Pokedex and the purple computer began to talk.

_Flaaffy, the Wool Pokémon. Flaaffy builds up electricity in its thick coat of fur, but is unaffected by it thanks to its rubber-like skin._

"Scarlet." My mom warned with a disapproving glance. "No Pokedex at the table."

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "Sorry mom." I mumbled while putting away the computer.

"So my Dad said you won a Boulder Badge Ean." Bryce smiled, trying to carry on the conversation.

"Umm, yeah. But it was a close fight. He nearly beat me." Ean smiled humbly.

Nathan scoffed and mumbled something I couldn't hear, but Ean turned his head sharply and glared at him. "What did you say?" He growled lowly.

Nathan flicked hair out of his eyes and casually swallowed a bite of chicken. "I just said you must not be that great of a trainer. Scarlet won in under ten minutes."

Ean looked slightly taken aback. Bryce and Aria raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. My parents looked confused and Austin squealed in excitement.

"Yay!" He cried. "Scarlet's a good trainer!" Pikachu's cheeks sparked in agreement. "Pika!"

I flushed and ducked my head, fiddling with my jacket. "Nathan come on, you know that's not true. Steelix nearly squeezed Growlithe until we lost."

Ash stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Steelix squeezed your Pokemon huh? Sounds familiar. How did you get out of that?"

"I told Growlithe to use ember on his tail." I said recalling the memory with a smile. "Steelix was so surprised he let go of Growlithe. I copied your idea when you were battling Gary a few months ago and Electivire grabbed Pikachu with his cables. You had Pikachu use iron tail to break free."

My dad looked impressed, and he had a proud gleam in his eyes. "Interesting tactic. You certainly take after me."

Ean smiled as well. "Hey that was a good idea Scarlet. I never would have thought of that."

"Yeah you wouldn't have." Nathan bit with a smirk.

Ean turned to him and scoffed. "Well what about you Nathy-boy?" Nathan looked outraged, and my Dad roared with laughter at the familiar nickname. "I saw you in that last contest. You didn't even make it to the semi finals!"

"I would have, if I hadn't battled Rhianne! And I almost won anyway, even against an Elekid! Could you have done that with a water type Pokemon Geek?" Nathan retorted with a glare.

"Both of you cut it out!" I groaned turning to Aria and Bryce in exasperation. "Now do you see what I have to deal with?"

Aria and Bryce shared looks of amusement. "We had to break up three of your fights with Nathan on the way here Scarlet." Bryce snickered. "We're used to it."

That reminded me of something. "Mom has Ean challenged you yet?" I asked, my voice perking in obvious interest.

Ean shook his head before my mom could respond. "No. I need three Pokemon to challenge the Cerulean Gym, and as of right now I only have two."

I turned to my mom quickly. "I have three Pokemon Mom! Can I battle you?"

The table got silent as I waited for an answer from my mom. To my disappointment, she shook her head.

"No Scarlet. I will not battle you."

My mouth dropped open and I gasped. "What? Why not?"

My mom just smiled. "I already decided you're going to battle me last. That way I know for sure you will be ready for the Pokemon Leauge."

I groaned and slapped my forehead. "Well this sucks."

Everyone laughed and I smacked my head hard against the table while groaning.

(Line Break)

After dinner, we went back to the Pokemon Centre to retrieve our Pokemon, and Growlithe jumped into my arms with glee. "Growl!" The puppy barked in happiness, and I laughed and snuggled the fire type.

"I'm glad to see you too buddy! Now that you're all refreshed and ready to go I think it would be a good time to ask my Dad a few things to help us out. I need some advice on battling, and who better to ask than the Pokemon Master?" I grinned, and the puppy barked in excitement.

Ean, who had walked with us and talked with Aria about Pokemon Research along the way, had just managed to hear the last bit of what I said. "Hey that's not a bad idea Scarlet." He smiled. "Maybe I'll ask Mr. Ketchum for advice as well."

Nathan rolled his eyes and smirked. "Yeah, because you need all the help you can get."

Ean narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "I would like to see you try and beat me Nathy-boy."

"Quit calling me that!" Nathan glowered. "I almost prefer Thanny more!"

The five of us laughed and Bryce turned to Aria in question. "Would you like to battle me Aria? We could help each other improve a little more."

Aria shrugged. "Why not?"

Nathan and Ean were glowering at each other in fury and reaching for Pokeballs. "I'll battle the Pokemon Geek any where at any time." Nathan snarled.

"For once I agree with you Contest Scrub." Ean bit back.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Growlithe. "Can you separate them buddy?"

Growlithe nodded and puffed out a single flame right between the arguing boys, causing them to yelp in surprise and fall backwards.

"Alright you two shut it down." I barked, grabbing both boys by the collar and pulling them to their feet. "Let's go find my dad."

It took a bit of time but soon we were able to get my dad out of the house and into the grassy field behind our pool. The five of us lined up to face him, and my Dad smiled at us, Pikachu sitting on his shoulder looking equally excited.

"Alright you guys, today we are going to work on you're strengths and weaknesses in battle. You are all going to have a practise battle, and I will watch you carefully, and help point out what you need to work on. If you would like, I can help you learn a few cool moves as well. Misty will be out shortly if any of you have a water type you would like to train."

I beamed. "Hey that's awesome! I really need to work with Buizel a little more."

Nathan and Ean perked up, seeming to forget about their dislike for each other as they tried to work on ways to help their Pokemon. "Mudkip could use a bit of training." Nathan nodded while fixing his bandanna.

Ean fiddled with a Pokeball while smiling. "Squirtle and I haven't trained in a while either."

Ash tapped his chin thoughtfully while pointing to Bryce and Aria. "You two can go first, followed up by Nathan and Ean."

"Hey what about me?" I asked with hurt in my voice.

"You Scarlet." My dad smirked mischievously. "Will battle me."

I recoiled in surprise, and suddenly found it hard to breathe. "O-okay." I whispered.

Bryce and Aria made stood across each other and called out their Pokemon. Bryce threw out Larvitar and Aria threw out Chimchar.

Although both trainers battled hard, Aria ended up winning the fight.

"Alright I see now." My dad smiled. "Bryce, you're not a bad trainer, although like Uncle Brock you're very defensive." My dad ruffled Bryce's hair as our cousin frowned. "You had a couple of chances to attack that you missed because you were worried about your Pokemon's safety. Try working on finding those angles to get an attack in. Otherwise you're pretty good."

My dad then turned to Aria, who was looking uncertain.

"Aria, you're not bad either. You just need to focus on you're Pokemon's speed. By the time you call an attack, you're opponent has already countered. Try practising speed with Chimchar okay?"

Aria and Bryce nodded and thanked my Dad who just waved his hand. "I'm a Pokemon Master, it's my job to make sure trainer's are preforming to the best of their abilities. Now, Ean and Nathan, let's see what you guys got!"

When Ean and Nathan stood across from each other, they glowered and reached for their Pokeballs.

"You're going down Pokemon Geek." Nathan snarled.

Ean scoffed and waved his hand. "Whatever Nathy-boy."

Nathans eyes narrowed and he picked up a pokeball and tossed it carelessly. "Beautifly showtime!"

"Flaaffy stand by for battle!" Ean shouted.

Both Pokemon appeared, narrowing their eyes slightly at the sight of such hostile looking trainers.

Both trainers battled furiously, and the Pokemon refused to give up.

"Beautifly! Use poison sting up in the air and then use gust to push it into Flaaffy!"

Beautifly complied, shooting poison needles directly at Flaaffy.

Ean bit his lip and furrowed his brow. "Flaaffy, destroy those needles and hit Beautifly with thunderbolt!"

Flaaffy sent the spiralling shock wave directly at Beautifly, and the Pokemon couldn't spin out of the way in time. The shock went through Beautifly causing the bug type to cry out in pain, and the butterfly Pokemon hit the ground with a thud.

"No!" Nathan gasped, and I winced as he returned Beautifly with a sad sigh. "Good job Beautifly. I'm proud of you."

Ean looked delighted at his win, returning Flaaffy with a grin. "Awesome job Flaaffy!"

"Alright you two, that was a very good battle." My dad smiled. "Nathan, don't look so down. You did really well. I'm impressed with the way you combined multiple attacks like that. You truly are you're fathers son." he paused and looked at Ean, frowning slightly. "You Ean, did very well also, although there is one thing I noticed. You rely solely on clean up moves. It works for now, but I am warning you, it wont work when you move up through move gyms. Try practising counter attacks, and smaller moves to do more damage."

Ean and Nathan nodded, slowly taking in what my dad told them.

My dad turned to me, his face replaced with a look of steely determination. "Alright Scarlet, time to see what you're made of Princess."

My dad and I stood apart from each other, and we gave each other determined expressions. From the corner of my eye, I could see my mom and Austin had arrived, being filled in by Bryce and Aria. From the sidelines, I could see Nathan and Bryce sit on far ends of each other, Ean smiling but Nathan giving him a glare every once in a while.

My dad grinned and turned to Pikachu. "Alright buddy, get on out there!"

Pikachu nodded and leaped onto the battle field. "Pi! Pikachu!"

I sucked in a sharp breath. Pikachu. My dad's strongest Pokemon. I needed to use my strongest as well then.

I turned to Growlithe with a determined smile. "Alright buddy you ready?" My puppy Pokemon barked with determination and narrowed his eyes at my dads electric mouse.

I took a deep breath and smiled. "Okay. Let's go Growlithe!"

**And thats the chapter! If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a review!**

**Next chapter:**

**Ash and Scarlet have their first ever battle! A solo one-on-one commences, and Ash chooses Pikachu! Will Scarlet and Growlithe be able to pull through?**


	16. Chapter XV

**I'm back with Chapter Fifteen! I hope you all enjoy because in this one someone gets a new Pokemon! (Although I'm not saying who...)**

**Anyways...**

**On to the chapter!**

Chapter XV:

Growlithe and Pikachu stood in crouched ready positions, Pikachu looking confident, reflecting my dad's emotions, and Growlithe looking determined, reflecting mine. My dad was right, you're Pokemon feel what you feel.

From the sidelines, my mom was looking unsure. "Scarlet won't learn anything if Ash just destroys her." she whispered to the four teens along the sidelines. "I hope he knows what he is doing."

Nathan frowned and looked at me. "Scarlet sure looks nervous. She knows she needs to come up with a strategy."

"Shut up Nathan! You think I don't know that? I'm trying to focus here." I growled, and everyone started laughing while Nathan shot me a hurt look. "Ouch. Sorry."

Austin was seated on the ground in front of my mom, clapping excitedly. "Go daddy! Go Scarlet!" he cried out in glee.

"Alright Princess, you can have the first move." My dad smirked.

I breathed out in frustration. I still didn't have a strategy, and if I didn't make a move soon, my dad would.

"Alright Growlithe! Start us off with ember!" I called, and the puppy barked and shot out a single flame that went flying towards Pikachu, who's eyes narrowed in concentration and nimbly dodged it without my dad telling him too.

Ash tilted his head. "She's going to have to do a bit better than that to get us. Pikachu, use electroball!"

Pikachu began to store electrical energy in a bright ball, and leaned back in preparation to fire.

I bit my lip. Now I could test my strategy. "Hold on Growlithe." I nodded to my fire type, and the puppy barked and crouched lower in preparation.

My dad looked confused but shrugged. "Now Pikachu!"

Just as the tiny mouse fired the ball of energy, I sprang into action. "Use dig Growlithe!"

"Growl!" The puppy hastily began to dig into the soft ground, disappearing under the surface and I smiled as the ball of energy missed and hit a nearby tree, causing a small explosion.

Everyone on the sidelines gasped at the smart tactic, and even my dad looked impressed. "Not bad Princess! But we're not done yet. Pikachu! Sense the ground! You know where Growlithe is."

Pikachu began to sniff and look at the ground in suspicion, and I waited for the right moment when Pikachu perked up in realization, and I smirked. "Now Growlithe!"

The puppy sprang out of the ground in a quick leap, colliding into Pikachu and sending the Pokemon backwards. "Pikapi!" The tiny mouse cried out in surprise, but managed to spin and land back on his feet without much difficulty.

My dad laughed. "Oh that was surprising! But you're going to need a new tactic now. I already know that one exists. Now it's my turn to surprise you! Pikachu, use Agility to run around Growlithe!"

My mom shook her head. "Oh no. You're dad must really want to confuse Scarlet. He's attempting to put her under pressure."

Pikachu raced forward, running circles around a very confused Growlithe. I grit my teeth in frustration and struggled to think.

An idea popped into my head and I beamed. "Growlithe! Spin while preforming an ember attack to come out in all directions!"

My mom smiled and shook her head in disbelief. "She is just a picture of her father."

Growlithe nodded and rolled over, spinning fast and shooting out thirty embers at once. One collided with Pikachu, who cried out in pain and skidded to a halt, his fur sparking up in anger.

Ash looked surprised and slightly miffed, but shook his head. "That was smart. You alright Pikachu?"

The tiny mouse nodded once and Growlithe smirked and stopped spinning. Looking more confident now.

My dad's eyes had narrowed and he smiled. "Sorry Scarlet, I love you but I really would like to end this. Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"

Pikachu nodded and charged up a large mass of electricity, and fired it off without a second glance. As the thunderbolt soared towards Growlithe I gasped, my eyes widening. "Growlithe try and dodge it!"

Growlithe couldn't even blink, the thunderbolt connected with Growlithe causing him to cry out in pain, and when I looked down at my puppy Pokemon, he was completely unconscious.

I looked over at my dad and glared at him. "Dad! Did you have to shock him that badly?"

My dad rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, I got a bit carried away." Pikachu nodded, looking at the puppy in concern. "Pika..."

I ran over and picked up my puppy Pokemon, who twitched slightly and looked at me in shock. "Growl...?"

I sighed and nuzzled him. "Don't worry buddy you did great."

The puppy wagged his tail twice and grinned toothily. "Lithe!"

My dad came up behind me with Pikachu perched on his shoulder. "Hey you did really well Princess! I didn't expect you to be able to hold your own for that long. You sure surprised me!"

My mom nodded from behind me. "I agree. I was impressed as well."

Everyone walked over to congratulate me, and I put Growlithe down so he could play with Pikachu and Austin, who started running around chasing each other.

Nathan and Ean seemed to forget about there disagreements for a while, and they came up and pushed me forward in excitement. "Hey that battle was awesome!" Nathan grinned, and Ean nodded. "The way you made Growlithe's ember spin like that? So cool!"

Bryce stoked his chin thoughtfully and smiled. "I think maybe you should try and teach Growlithe an attack that will work well at range. Right now you only have ember, and that isn't a very powerful attack."

I furrowed my eyebrow but nodded. "I think you're right. Let me see what attacks Growlithe can learn."

I pulled out Dex and flipped it to scan Growlithe, everyone waiting to see what the device had to say.

_Growlithe's learn able fire type attacks are Flame Burst, Flame Wheel, Flame Charge and Sunny Day_

My dad nodded. "Most of those are worth teaching. If you're looking for a good attack that works at range, I would go with flame burst, but sunny day is an attack I would make sure Growlithe knows. Growlithe will be able to boost the power of fire type attacks.

I nodded slowly, thinking about how useful that would be. If I was fighting a fire type, and I used Sunny Day, I would be able to double the power of my attacks, as well as if they attacked me back it would double the power again. That would be incredible!

Learning Flame Burst would help as well. I would be able to come up with more strategies to attack opponents, and I could attack at range with more power.

"Alright." I smiled. "I'll work with Growlithe to learn those moves. You're right Dad, both of those will help in the long run."

My mom frowned slightly. "Let's not forget about you're other Pokemon Scarlet. If you would like, I could work with Buizel to teach him Aqua Jet. It's a move he should learn on his own, but giving him a push would help speed it along. I won't have time to teach him another move, but I could show you what you need to do for him to learn Ice Punch."

I realized now that Bryce, Nathan, Ean and Aria were all working with their Pokemon, trying to teach them a few more moves. My parents had obviously already worked with them, and now they were practising.

"Whats with all the different moves?" I asked with a small smirk. "Two moves for Buizel and Growlithe? Why are you helping me so much?"

Ash laughed and grabbed his old cap before ruffling my hair and putting it back on. "We want our kid to be as strong as they can be."

Misty nodded. "Plus, the stronger you're Pokemon are the better you will do in Gym Battles. If you lose to a Gym Leader, they'll call me and then I'll never hear the end of it!"

I nodded slowly and then smiled. "Alright I guess that's a good enough reason."

Ash smirked and patted my shoulder. "That's my girl. Now, for Aron, I have a good move I think will help you in battle..."

(Line Break)

"Alright, now remember Growlithe, concentrate hard on making a stream of fire from you're mouth and into the air. It will form a ball, and then burst, and the flames will fall from the sky and hit you're opponent. Aron, you try and dodge, and then spiral towards Growlithe and tackle him hard. Take down is a good move for you Aron, because you're special ability is Rock Head, which means you never take recoil damage."

I was trying my hardest to teach the Pokemon the moves they needed to learn, but both Pokemon we're having trouble concentrating. It just seemed to be too much for both Pokemon to handle.

Meanwhile, my mom and Buizel we on the other side of the field, trying to master Aqua Jet. "You're doing fine Buizel." My mom encouraged. "Just try and shoot the water around you. Then fly upwards."

The hard work soon paid off, and Growlithe could soon successfully produce a sunny day, and somewhat got the flame burst attack. It could use a little more practise. Aron's take down was successful as well, and Buizel had mastered Aqua Jet with ease, although the Ice Punch attack would have to wait.

We had worked for a long time, it was almost midnight now. Everyone was exhausted and ready for bed. Pokemon **and **trainers.

"I think its time we all headed inside." My mom smiled. "You're all welcome to stay the night, we have an extra bedroom all the boys can stay in, and Aria can share a room with Scarlet."

"Mom, dad, thank you so so much for all your help." I beamed, and returned the tired Pokemon to their Pokeballs, and picking up Growlithe. "I would never had been able to teach my Pokemon all these moves alone."

"I agree. Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum." Ean beamed, sliding his Pokeballs onto his belt.

My dad and mom had helped all of us out, Ean had been practising electroball with Flaaffy and another move I didn't know with Squirtle. I didn't know what everyone else had learned, I only knew about electroball because I saw it hit the tree behind where we were practising.

Nathan had been acting weird ever since Ean won the practise battle. He wasn't as angry or depressed as when he lost the contest, but he certainly wasn't happy. He seemed... very confused. He had trouble focusing and he seemed at a loss with himself.

When everyone headed up to bed, I turned to my parents for advice. After telling Growlithe to follow Aria upstairs, I turned to ask my parents about Nathan. "Mom? Dad? I don't know whats wrong with Nathan. He seems very lost. What do I do? I don't want him the same way as outside the contest hall, I had to take a blow and battle him."

My mom frowned but my dad raised an eyebrow. "Did you win?"

"Ash!" My mom growled, hitting my dad on the shoulder. "She's asking a serious question!"

"So am I!" My dad exclaimed.

I laughed and shook my head. "No, his Silcoon evolved and hit Buizel with poison sting."

Ash opened his mouth to say something, but my mom cut him off. "Scarlet, I think Nathan needs a confidence booster."

I tilted my head. "But he won the battle against me! Wasn't that enough?"

"That isn't a confidence booster, that's a way to rile someone up. We need to make Nathan feel included, and normal. A way to acknowledge his true potential and make him work hard again." My mom explained, smiling softly.

My dad had finally began to focus, and started nodding. "And I know just the way to do it. Misty, remember the present we were going to give Scarlet?"

I snapped my head up. "Present? Cool! Can I have it now?"

My Dad grinned a little wickedly. "Nope. I'm going to give it to Nathan."

My mouth dropped in a comical fashion and I groaned slapping my forehead. "Me and my fat mouth!"

My dad just laughed and turned me around, pushing me towards the stairs, which I went up in disappointment. "Get going Princess. See you in the morning!"

When I disappeared, I heard my mom and dad talking quietly from the first floor, and I leaned forward to hear what they we're saying.

"Ash, what are you doing?" My mom whispered, looking at my Dad with a raised eyebrow. My dad smiled and pulled my mom close to him, so their foreheads we almost touching. "I'm restoring the poor boy's confidence. It will make Scarlet and Bryce happier to when they leave to continue their journey tomorrow."

My mom frowned. "But will it prefer contests? I though you said it was a battler?"

"Oh no, that things got more elegance than all of France. There's no way Nathan could lose another contest if he uses this Pokemon. Besides, Drew called me and said he changed his mind about his present for Nathan as well." My dad grinned, and my mom just shook her head.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing Ash." My mom warned, and my dad just laughed and pecked my mom on the lips quickly.

"Do my plan's ever go horribly wrong?" He whispered with an air of confidence, smirking down at her.

My moms eyes narrowed. "Yes."

I think I heard enough. I turned around and stalked towards my bedroom, opening it and seeing Aria on sitting on the floor and Growlithe curled up on the bed fast asleep. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why don't you share my bed with me? It is a queen, I'm positive we will both fit just fine."

Aria smiled and together we both sat on the corner of the bed, silent for a moment, before Aria spoke up. "Ean invited me to journey with him."

I looked at her in surprise. "That's great Aria! You two will get along great!"

"I hope so." Aria suddenly flushed pink, and I looked at her in question. The girl sheepishly smiled. "Ean is a lot cuter in person."

I furrowed my brow. "Huh?"

Aria laughed musically, and I began to look even more confused. "Oh come on, don't tell me you don't find Ean even a little bit cute?"

I blushed and looked down, awkwardly fiddling with my hands. "I've never thought of it that way before."

Aria looked amused, and leaned in closer and teasingly. "And what about Nathan?"

My heart fluttered once at the suggestive tone in her voice, but I tried to play it cool. "What about him?"

"Do you think of him that way before? Because he is really cute." Aria teased, poking me with a finger.

I began to feel flustered, and I'm sure I was as red as Growlithe's ember at this point, and I hurriedly walked into my closet and changed into a purple t-shirt and black track shorts, before tossing Aria a yellow shirt and white shorts.

"I'm really tired." I told Aria quickly, before jumping into the bed and pulling Growlithe into my arms, and he yipped in content. I flicked the bedside lamp off and screwed my eyes shut. "Goodnight Aria."

The last thing I heard was Aria's laugh, and her crawl to the other side of the bed and mumble a quick "Good-night."

(Line-break)

The next morning, all five of us trainers got up and ready, preparing for another journey to the next town, in this case, Vermillion City. For Ean and I, it was for a Gym badge, and for Nathan, a ribbon.

My mom had kindly washed our clothes for us, saying that a clean attire was the best way to say hello or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention, because I kept looking over at my dad, who had a mysterious Pokeball on his belt I had never seen before.

Nathan was quiet this morning as well. He seemed to be anxious to leave, constantly pushing us towards the door while still being respectful to my parents. I assumed he was dying to get away from Ean.

As we headed outside of the house to be on our way, I heard my dad's voice from behind Nathan.

"Nathan? Can I ask something important of you?" He questioned, and the brown haired, usually cocky boy raised his eyebrow and nodded. "Yes sir, what is it?"

My dad smiled. "You see, a while back I came across this Pokemon. I originally caught it to give to Scarlet when she got her first Gym Badge. But then... I realized how elegant it was. With a little bit of training, she is going to do amazing in contests. I want you to train her Nathan. Can you do this for me?"

I grinned from ear to ear, and Nathan looked taken aback. "M-me? Are you sure? I'm not nearly as good a trainer as Scarlet, Bryce or Aria."

Ean rolled his eyes at Nathan's deliberate insult, and crossed his arms with a huff, causing Aria, Bryce and I to snicker.

My dad smiled and placed his right hand on Nathan's shoulder, before reaching to pull out a Pokeball. Handing it to him, my dad beamed. "I can't think of anyone else I'd rather appoint to be this Pokemon's trainer."

Nathan took the Pokeball gently, and breathed in sharply. "O-okay. I won't let you down Mr. Ketchum."

My dad sighed and shook his head. "Please just call me Ash. When kids call me Mr. Ketchum I feel old."

Everyone laughed, and I nudged Nathan with an elbow. "Well? What is it Nathan?"

Nathan furrowed his brow. "I don't know yet Scarlet."

I rolled my eyes and shoved him harder, hearing a loud cry of protest from Nathan. "Well are you going to throw it and find out or what? I don't know about you, but I would like to get to Vermillion City before I'm fifty."

"Sheesh relax Scar." Nathan grumbled, some of his usual self returning. "You're so impatient."

Before I could push the boy into the ground, he tossed the Pokeball into the air and it exploded in a white light. When the light formed into a Pokemon, everyone gasped except my dad who was smirking.

It was a cute round blue Pokemon with wings that resembled clouds. It had two long feathers atop her head and a pretty white beak and onyx black eyes.

When the Pokemon noticed everyone staring at it, it tilted her head in confusion. "Swablu?"

"It's a Swablu!" I gasped, and Aria let out a happy squeal. "It's so cute!"

Nathan was smiling, and had his Pokedex out, already scanning the cute bird Pokemon.

_Swablu, the cotton bird Pokemon. Swablu loves cleanliness and is quick to wipe off any unclean surface with its cotton-like wings. Swablu knows the moves Peck, Sing, Aerial Ace, Ice Beam, and Fury Attack._

"Swablu seems like a tough Pokemon behind all that fluff." Bryce said while tapping his chin. "Nathan you've really got yourself a cool new Pokemon!"

Nathan was crouched beside the tiny bird, and was gently stroking the Pokemon's head. "Hey there Swablu! I'm you're new trainer Nathan. We're going to be a great team, I can tell already!"

The tiny bird chirped in excitement, and nuzzled its head into Nathans hand. I cooed in adoration. "Aw look Nathan! He likes you!"

Growlithe had padded over to the bird and began introducing himself, and the bird Pokemon looked at Growlithe and began to chirp in response, and soon the two were engrossed in conversation.

I heard footsteps from behind me, and turned to see Ean and Aria. I smiled as they approached, but frowned when I saw their backpacks on their shoulders.

"We're going to head out." Aria smiled, and I sighed. Aria had become a good friend these last couple days, and although Ean was my rival, he was still fun and interesting to talk and hang out with.

"Alright. You two take care." I grinned. I leaned in and gave Aria a quick hug, and then did the same for Ean, causing the boy to flush pink and make Nathan grit him teeth.

"Hey Scarlet?" Ean asked once. I turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Next time we meet, we are going to battle. Good luck with you're next Gym Badge as well. I think the outcome will be... _shocking_ to say the least.

Bryce nodded once to Aria and smiled, looking as though he was trying hard not to get flirtatious again. He shook Ean's hand and wished him luck on his next Gym Battle as well.

Nathan gave Aria a one armed hug, and then turned to Ean with a look of steely determination and anger on his face. Swablu sensed his new trainers discomfort, and perched on his shoulder tilting his head again. I sensed another fight and stood by, waiting to break something up if I had to.

Everyone seemed to be listening carefully to what Nathan was going to say to Ean. My mom especially.

"Well Nathy-boy?" Ean asked with a raised eyebrow. "Need to get something off you're chest?"

Nathan grit his teeth again and clenched his fists. "I won't lose to you again Pokemon Geek. I am going to train twice as hard to make sure the next time we meet I will beat you."

I recoiled in surprise. "Are you serious Nathan? Last time I checked I was Ean's rival."

Everyone laughed, including Nathan and Ean. Aria and Ean waved good-bye and walked together down the streets of Cerulean.

I rolled my eyes as Nathan turned away from the two's retreating figures and returned Swablu to her Pokeball. "Why do they hate each other so much anyway?"

My mom laughed and hugged me. "Oh Scarlet, you'll understand one day. Now, you better head out as well. Don't forget to call us before Nathan's contest! Although I doubt May would let me forget about it."

I nodded and turned to my dad, giving him one last hug. "I will! I'll see you soon too. I promise."

**And that was Chapter Fifteen! I hope you enjoyed and if you did please consider leaving a review! **

**Next Chapter:**

**Scarlet, Nathan and Bryce leave Cerulean behind and head for Vermillion, but soon come across a Pokemon Daycare and struggle to protect it against the notorious Team Rocket!**

**Love ya**

**Shelbs**


	17. Chapter XVI

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**This is by far the LONGEST DAMN CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN!**

**ARE YOU PROUD OF ME MOM!?**

**Anyways...**

**I hope you enjoy! If you want another chapter within the next few days, leave a Review telling me something nice you did for someone else!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter XVI:

It had been about six hours since we had left Cerulean City, and my family behind. Now Nathan, Bryce and I were walking through Kanto, along a large grassy field with Growlithe at my side. We suddenly saw a large sign that directed to a small village with three or four houses.

"Is that... Vermillion City?" I asked in confusion.

Nathan shook his head. "No way. I was only living in Vermillion for about a month, but even I know that it was way bigger than that."

Bryce was fiddling with his Pokegear he had gotten for Christmas, having the small device flipped into map form. "That's Oldenburg town. Let me see how far from Vermillion we are."

I tapped my foot impatiently. "Okay..."

After a moment Bryce looked up from the small device. "Okay, so my Pokegear says that Vermillion City should be just after Oldenburg town, but I think we should stop for a while."

Nathan and I looked at him in impatience. "But Vermillion is where the next Gym is!" I whined.

"My contest too!" Nathan groaned.

Bryce rolled his eyes. "There's more to a journey then just getting straight to the town with the next Gym and Contest you know. We have time. Besides, there's Kanto's famous Day-Care in Oldenburg!"

I perked my brow. "Day-care? You mean like a nursery with baby Pokemon?"

Growlithe cocked his head. "Growl?"

Bryce nodded, seeming excited. "And I hear sometimes the owners will even let trainers play with the baby Pokemon!"

Now that was interesting! "Maybe we should go check it out Nathan." I beamed, nudging the boy purposefully towards the small village.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "I thought you wanted to get to your Gym battle?"

"I do, but we have time. We need to learn and grow as trainers, like Bryce said. Now come _**on**_ you big baby!" I beamed while grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the village with Growlithe barking in excitement from behind us.

Nathan began to yell in protest as I dragged him towards the small village, whereas Bryce on the other hand just gave us an amused smile and followed after me slowly.

Oldenburg was a tiny town, with only a few houses and the day care was no exception. We slowly walked through the town until we reached a two story home just a little bigger than my own, with a large sign out on the front yard.

Growlithe and I walked forward curiously and I read the sign aloud.

_Oldenburg's Famous Pokemon Day-Care_

_All Visitors Welcome!_

"Well that means we should just go on inside right?" Nathan questioned, reaching for the door handle. I rolled my eyes and smacked his hand away.

"What colour was the barn you were raised in Nathan? You knock politely before entering any building." I snapped, and the cocky boy flushed a light pink and Bryce and Growlithe snickered. Smiling softly at the boys discomfort I knocked on the door three times and waited with a small smile on my face.

The door creaked open and I saw an elderly woman with light grey hair and sparkling brown eyes smile at us. "Ah hello there! Come in, come in! Welcome to our day-care! My name is Sandra, and I run the day-care with my husband John."

Sandra nudged us inside, and the three of us didn't hesitate to follow her, smiles on our faces.

"It's nice to meet you." I grinned enthusiastically. "My name is Scarlet, and this is Nathan and Bryce." I pointed to my travelling companions who nodded politely. Growlithe looked a little put off until I smiled and picked up the puppy, hugging him. "Oh, and this is my partner Pokemon Growlithe."

Sandra was looking at me with interest. "Scarlet, Nathan and Bryce? Hmm... seems very familiar... are you by any chance the children of-"

I nodded before she could finish her question. "Yeah, we are." Sandra looked startled that I knew what she was going to say, so I shrugged softly. "We get it all the time."

Nathan nodded. "Don't worry, at this point we're used to it." Bryce just shrugged.

Sandra looked unimpressed with herself. "Oh dear me, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about your feelings. Here, let me make up for it. My husband is in the back with some new baby Pokemon, and we are trying to get them used to humans. Come play with them!"

Bryce looked excited. "We would love too! I'm studying to be a Pokemon Breeder, so all of this is very educational for my training."

Sandra hummed in the back of her throat. "A Pokemon breeder huh? You just may be the one..."

I raised and eyebrow. "Sorry?"

"It's a long story." Sandra sighed. "John and I discovered a new Pokemon a few weeks ago, but he is still very young and wont listen to anybody! He hates human contact but is such a sweet little Pokemon. We need somebody good with Pokemon to check him out. Bryce, do you mind taking a look at him?"

"I would be happy too!" Bryce grinned. "Little Pokemon are my speciality."

We headed into the back room from the entrance, and on the way passed quite a few incubators with different coloured Pokemon eggs.

"Oh wow!" I gasped. "Look at them all! Do you know what Pokemon are in those eggs?"

Sandra shook her head. "One never really knows until it hatches. We can guess, but sometimes we are completely surprised!"

Growlithe yipped in excitement and sniffed behind the glass of a flame coloured egg. I grinned and picked up my puppy Pokemon and scratched behind his ears. "You think that one's a Growlithe huh buddy?"

Growlithe barked and licked my face and I laughed and gave my puppy a hug. "Whatever you say bud."

While I was preoccupied with Growlithe, Sandra was smiling, and she turned to Nathan with a grin. "Scarlet can certainly work wonders with Pokemon. They just love her!" Nathan nodded wih a slight smirk on his face. "Oh yeah, Scarlet sure is amazing."

Bryce snickered. "Of course you would say that Nathan."

Nathan flushed bright red. "I meant amazing with _Pokemon_! That is all!"

Sandra and Bryce laughed, and Bryce bumped Nathan with an elbow playfully. "Whatever you say Nathan."

Sandra lead us to another back room where we found ourselves surrounded by all kinds of small Pokemon, from Smoochum, to Magby, to Elekid and even to small Pichu! Nathan laughed as a baby Magby ran into his leg, and a Elekid leaped onto his back. Bryce leaned down to pat a Smoochum on the head, and I was standing there in shock, unsure how to react to all this cuteness.

"Aww! Look at them!" I cried in delight, crouching beside a small Pichu who smiled sweetly at me. "Pi!" I squealed in delight and gave the small Pokemon a hug while Growlithe sniffed the Pokemon softly. "Growl?"

Pichu turned to Growlithe, and upon seeing the larger Pokemon squeaked in terror and crouched behind my legs while Growlithe looked hurt and confused.

"It's okay Pichu!" I smiled at the little Pokemon, picking her up and placing her in front of Growlithe. "This is my partner Growlithe. He won't hurt you, I promise!"

Growlithe smiled toothily at the little Pokemon, and the small electric mouse whimpered, but soon frowned at the large Pokemon before squeaking in glee and jumping on Growlithes back while my puppy Pokemon began to run around in excitement. I laughed at the sight and then helped Pichu off my partner, and placed her onthe ground where she ran off towards her friends.

Sandra was smiling at the sight of us playing with the young Pokemon before gesturing for us to follow her. We walked behind another room, and Bryce frowned when he realized what was going on. There in the back corner, was a small Pokemon I had never seen before, cowering in fear. It was purple Pokemon that was taller than Elekid, and he had small purple spikes on his head.

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" I gasped, and reached for Dex with a frown.

_Tyrogue, the Scuffle Pokémon. Tyrogue is the pre-evolved form of Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. It has a small but very energetic body. _

"This Tyrogue hasn't wanted contact of any kind with anyone since it hatched." Sandra frowned. "John and I have tried everything, but it just wont warm up to anybody."

Bryce smiled and crouched in front of the small Pokemon, who shook in terror.

"Hey little guy." Bryce said softly, while reaching out to the Pokemon. "How are you? It's okay, you don't have to be afraid."

The Pokemon trembled, and leaned away from Bryce, who frowned and reached for something in his back pocket.

"Are you hungry? This is Pokemon food I made." He smiled at the small purple Pokemon, who shook his head and walked backwards.

Bryce didn't let up however, and turned to Growlithe. "See, Growlithe likes it. Isn't that right little guy!"

Growlithe leaped forward instantly, and licked up the Pokemon food from his hand and crying in delight.

Tyrogue slowly leaned in and took the Pokemon food slowly, sniffing it once before hesitantly taking a bite. "Ty... tyrogue!"

Bryce beamed and gently patted the small Pokemon on the head. "See Tyrogue? Isn't it yummy?"

The purple Pokemon nodded and leaned into Bryce slowly, before smiling and rubbing his head against Bryce's knee.

"My stars! It looks like Tyrogue has managed to warm up a little bit!" Sandra cried in delight. "John come take a look at this!"

An elderly bald man with a white beard came in from he opposite room at the sound of Sandra's call. "Yes dear? Is it that little Tyrouge- oh my! It seems Tyrouge has taken a liking to you young man!"

The three of us smiled up at the elderly man and Nathan grinned. "Hello sir! I'm Nathan, and these are my friends Scarlet and Bryce oh, and that's Scarlet's partner Growlithe!"

We smiled and waved in hello, and John chuckled. "Pleasure to meet you young kids. Now, how about we test our luck and try and get Tyrouge to play with the other Pokemon?"

(Line-break)

"Hey Jackie, take a look at this!" Jace grinned as they watched the baby Pokemon through the window. "There are baby Pokemon in there!"

Jackie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "So? There weak. We can't bring them to the boss!"

"Well what about dem Pokemon eggs?" Zorua asked from in between the two twins. "You never know what's gonna hatch from an egg. It could be anything from a Rattatta to a rare Pokemon!"

That got Jackie's attention. "A rare Pokemon eh? Alright guys, I got a plan on how we're going to snatch those eggs..."

(Line-break)

It turns out, Tyrogue was a pretty fun and jumpy Pokemon. Once he got past being so shy in front of the other baby Pokemon, he was soon running around and playing tag with the others. Growlithe was having fun too, letting baby Pokemon climb all over his back and giving them rides around the day-care.

"Well, what do you know! It seems we were all wrong about Tyrouge. Thank you so much Bryce!" John smiled at the training Breeder. Bryce had been working hard all day to make sure Tyrogue fit right in with the other Pokemon. Although I could tell he was tired, the purple Pokemon had clearly grown on my cousin.

"It's really no problem, Tyrogue is such a good little Pokemon!" Bryce laughed, and the purple Pokemon jumped into Bryce's arms with a happy trill. "Ty!"

Nathan came up behind me and I turned to him with a smile on my face. Soon we were just smiling stupidly at each other, happy that our cousin was having such a good time.

The happy moment was cut off however, when we heard a loud bang, and multiple claws bega to reach into the windows of the incubators and begin to snatch eggs up one by one, and everyone cried out in shock when we heard a loud explosion.

"Everyone hit the deck!" Nathan cried, and I grabbed Growlithe and Pichu who were playing by my feet and tucked them under my arms protectively while smoke began to fill the room.

"What is going on?" John cried in both anger and fear. "The eggs are disappearing!"

"It's not just the eggs that are disappearing old man!" A familiar voice sounded from where the explosion had come from.

I felt anger and irritation wash through me and I leaped to my feet but could see nothing but black smoke, which caused me to cough. "Team Rocket! Ugg I can't see anything!" I hacked furiously, and Growlithe whimpered and stood protectively in front of Pichu and I.

"I got this!" Nathan called from somewhere behind me. "Beautifly! Use Gust to blow away this smoke!"

I couldn't see where Beautifly had appeared, but in seconds, wind erupted from around us and blew away the smoke. I could see everyone and I quickly did a head count. "Thanks Nathan! Is everyone here?"

Three maniacal laughs could be heard from above us, and I looked up in horror to see Team Rocket had blown a hole through the roof and we're carrying a large crate of Pokemon eggs from their balloon, and were hovering above the Pokemon day-care in glee.

"Who are they?" Sandra cried out in horror and fear.

Bryce slapped a hand to his forehead. "Oh god, don't ask them that because-"

Jackie crackled. "Oh she doesn't know who we are? Well we should educate her."

"Be respectful, and take off your hats!"

"We're here to snatch Pokemon, and that will be that!"

"To protect the world from abomination!"

"To unite all peoples with declaration!"

"Hope and Faith to always defy!"

"As fast as a bullet we are sure to fly!"

"Jackie!"

"Jace!"

"Team Rocket is here with unlimited power!"

"Ready for action, standing tall as a tower!"

"Zorua! Now COWER!"

"Seriously! You three are getting really out of hand you know!" I growled, reaching for two Pokeballs on my belt. "It's one thing to stalk us everywhere we go, its another thing to steal unborn Pokemon!" Growlithe stalked forward growling furiously, and Zorua flinched and took a step back.

I never know what Growlithe says to Zorua, but it sounds bad, so I'll take it.

Nathan and Bryce nodded, joining me to stand protectively in front of the baby Pokemon and John and Sandra. "You three are seriously starting to get on my nerves." Nathan glowered, and Bryce nodded in agreement. "Stealing eggs are wrong. You're going to regret doing this."

Jackie snorted, and Jace laughed. "Oh, because we are_ so_ scared. Jace let's give them our full power! Houndour, Mawile! Show those three what you're made of!"

Jace nodded. "Poochyena, Spinda! Time for action!"

Four Pokemon appeared, looking tense and angry. A new Pokemon I had never seen before also appeared, a small feminine looking Pokemon with a large jaw on the side of her head.

"What the heck is that?" I whispered, reaching for Dex.

_Mawile, the Deceiver Pokémon. Mawile has jaw-like appendages at the ends of its steel horns. It deceives any opponent who lowers its guard with its hypnotic expression, then quickly spins around to bite them._

"Isn't she just the sweetest?" Jackie grinned maliciously. "I caught her while you three took a detour to Cerulean."

I gritted my teeth turned to Bryce and Nathan with a determined look. "I have a plan, but you need to trust me."

Nathan and Bryce exchanged glances, before nodding. "Your plans have never failed before." Nathan shrugged, and I beamed.

"Alright. Bryce, you call out your Pokemon to defend John, Sandra and the baby Pokemon. You stay back a little as well just in case they go for a steal. Nathan, call out your Pokemon and battle Team Rocket. Hmm.. you only have three Pokemon..." I reached into my belt and pulled out Aron's Pokeball and handed it to him with a smile. "Borrow Aron, but don't you dare hurt him!"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "I'll be careful. But what about you?"

I smirked and tossed Buizel's Pokeball into the air, and the weasel appeared with his usual cocky stance, his arms crossed. I nodded once to him and turned to Growlithe who looked excited. "No time to explain, but you two are going to follow me okay?"

The Pokemon nodded and I fake saluted to Nathan and Bryce. "Now get going men!"

Nathan and Bryce chuckled, and went to work, releasing their Pokemon. When Aron was released, he looked confused, but I smiled at him. "Work with Nathan to take out Team Rocket okay? I'll be right back I promise."

The metal Pokemon looked hesitant, but nodded, and I breathed a sigh of relief and motioned for Buizel and Growlithe to follow me.

Nathan and Bryce had Team Rocket distracted, so the three of us ran around the side of the balloon.

I turned to my Pokemon and told them my plan. "We need to get up to the side of the giant box holding the eggs and while Team Rocket lowers the balloon to fight Nathan, we break the strap holding the box in place so the cage doesn't fall from that high of a height. I'll boost you two up, and then I'll climb up next."

Both Pokemon nodded, thinking this was a smart plan, and I held out my arms for both Pokemon to climb up along the side of the cage. Buizel went first, then Growlithe managed to get up just as the both levitated out of reach. Frowning, I jumped at just the right moment, grabbing onto the side of the box and pulling myself up with difficulty while Growlithe and Buizel watched nervously.

I held onto the side of the box and began to climb that as well, while Buizel and Growlithe jumped from side to side and making it to the top with little difficulty. Once I rested on the top of the box, I caught my breath and signalled to Growlithe and Buizel to stand by while I checked the rope holding the egg box in place.

There was a pulley holding the rope and five buttons each a different colour. I pressed one of them, a blue one, cautiously, and the pulley slowly rolled up. Pressing the yellow one made the pulley go down.

"Thanks Team Rocket." I grinned wickedly. "Making this easy for me."

Holding down the yellow button, the egg box soon hovered just over the ground. I nodded, realizing now would be a good time to release it.

"Alright Buizel, water gun, directly onto the control panel." I whispered, careful not to be overheard by Team Rocket, whose basket under their balloon was right above us.

Buizel shot a small jet of water directly into the control panel, and it began to short fuse. I smiled to Buizel and patted his head. "Good job, now to help out Nathan." Turning towards the battle, I could tell the cocky boy was getting overwhelmed.

Buizel nodded and jumped off the egg box, and running up to deliver a strong Aqua Jet directly into Poochyena's back.

Growlithe bristled in anxiety from beside me, and I turned to my partner. "Alright buddy, now I need you to use Flame Burst, directly onto the control panel."

Growlithe hesitated, and I began to feel his anxiety. "I know it still needs work, but you have to do it buddy! It's now or never!"

Growling softly, my puppy Pokemon released a powerful flame that shot directly into the control panel, and I cheered, forgetting about Team Rocket for the moment.

"Good job Growlithe! You did it!" I cheered, hugging my puppy Pokemon.

The cheerful moment was short lived, because in the next moment the rope snapped and I jumped back in horror. "Run Growlithe!"

Growlithe whimpered once at me but I just nudged him. "Come on Growlithe go! I'll be fine!"

Giving me one last whimper, the Pokemon jumped down after Buizel.

"Alright... I have to unhook the rope." I mumbled to myself, and quickly pulled the rope on the egg box free. The box gave way from underneath me, and I cried out in shock and managed to grab the rope with one hand while I dangled from the bottom of the balloon basket.

"Oh boy." I cried, and I struggled to pull myself up.

Growlithe was whimpering from about 25 feet below me, and Nathan was looking at me worriedly as well. This was getting oddly familiar...

"Jace! Zorua! Look what you've done! Somehow you two have managed to drop all the eggs! Idiots!" Jackie roared punching both of them as furiously as she could.

"Oww!" Jace wailed. "Jackie that hurts!"

"Yeowch!" Zorua growled. "Watch the tail!"

I snickered from underneath the basket at how stupid these three were. How did they not know I was here?

"Jackie be careful! I still have this egg!" Jace cried, and I stiffened and listened carefully to their conversation.

"It sure is pretty." I heard Jackie admit. "I wonder what kind of Pokemon it could be?"

Zorua snickered. "We'll just have to take it to the boss and find out. Come on! Get the Pokemon and let's go!"

"Houndour! Mawile! Return!" Jackie called.

"Poochyena! Spinda! Let's book it!" Jace cried.

This was my chance. Looking at Nathan one more time with a smirk, he realized what I was about to do and his eyes widened. Before I heard him call in protest, I began to swing back and forth until I flipped onto the Rocket basket, causing Jace to shriek and jump back. "Ah! Punkette!"

I grinned and grabbed the egg out of Jace's hands and jumped onto the balloons basket railing.

Jackie glowered in fury and reached for a Pokeball. "I'll send you blasting off if you don't hand me that egg right now punk!"

I reached for Aron's Pokeball, then remembered I had left him with Nathan. "Oh great." I groaned.

Suddenly the balloon jerked to the left, and I screamed in terror as I fell off the balloon banister and began to free fall clutching the egg tightly while screwing my eyes shut.

From the ground, Nathan gasped and began to run as hard as he could, seeing my falling form. He jumped just as I was about to hit the ground, and tucked me into his chest while the momentum of the mad dash caused us to go rolling, until we landed in a bush under a tree.

Groaning, I pulled myself to my feet and blushed heavily when I saw it was Nathan who had caught me. When he looked up and our eyes met, we both turned a bright red, and we flew apart from each other as quickly as possible.

I was so caught up in Nathan saving me, I missed Growlithe blasting off Team Rocket in his anger.

"Are you guys okay?" I heard from behind me as Bryce, Sandra, John and all the Pokemon rushed forward to check up on us. I sighed and stood up, the egg still safely tucked under my arm.

"I'm fine, thanks to Nathan." I beamed, and moved one hand away from the egg as I extended it to him to help him up. The boy gladly took it, and we caught out breath for a moment.

Growlithe, Buizel and Aron rushed forward and tackled my legs in hugs, and I saw Nathan's Pokemon doing the same. Laughing, I returned Buizel and Aron, and hugged Growlithe with one hand on the egg.

I stood up and reached out to hand the egg to Sandra. "Here you go Sandra! I grabbed the egg before Team Rocket managed to steal it."

Sandra and John shared looks, before shaking their heads. "No Scarlet, take it with you. We don't know what Pokemon will hatch from that, but we know you will be a great trainer. We trust you with it."

I recoiled in surprise. "R-really?" I gasped. "But what about Bryce? He did so well with Tyrogue, he should take the egg.

Bryce laughed and nudged me softly before showing me a Pokeball. "I already got a Pokemon from the day-care. Sandra and John told me I could train Tyrogue."

My eyes widened, but I didn't say anything. Instead, I took a closer look at the egg. It was a white egg with yellow stripes and black spots. I couldn't tell what kind of Pokemon it was though. It could literally be anything. I would have to raise it to find out what Pokemon it was.

"I'll take good care of it." I promised with a smile. "I won't let you down."

Sandra nodded. "We trust you won't. Now you three better head on your way! Don't want to be late for your contest Nathan!"

Nathan nodded. "Thank you for everything Sandra, John. We won't forget about you!"

Bryce looked a little uncomfortable. "Umm, do you mind if I use your bathroom? I'll be quick I promise."

John and Sandra laughed and gestured for the boy to go inside. "Of course. We'll show you the way."

When the three left to go inside, I turned hesitantly to Nathan.

"Thank you Nathan." I mumbled softly.

The boy returned his cocky look, and crossed his arms with a smug smile. "I only did it to save that egg you know. Plus, you saved my life once in Viridian Forest remember?"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Thank you anyway. You saved my life."

Nathan's expression softened, and he reached from behind his back to pull out a small red rose and handed it to me.

I smiled and laughed. "What's this for?"

Nathan smirked and crossed his arms tightly. "That was some fancy flip you did to grab that egg. I admire that. Besides, Growlithe managed to master flame burst."

I snorted, but began to slowly pet the roses soft petals. "So it's for Growlithe then?"

Nathan just winked, and headed inside after Growlithe.

**AWWWWW!**

**Nathan just returned the favor when Scarlet saved his life. 3**

**Next Chapter:**

**The folks arrive in Vermillion City! Scarlet has a Gym Battle, Nathan a contest, and don't forget that May and Drew live in Vermillion!**

**Oh and what Pokemon do you think is going to be inside Scarlet's egg? Only time will tell!**

**Love y'all!**

**Shelbs**


	18. Chapter XVII

**Hey Guys! Back with another long chapter! Can we maybe get a few reviews for this chapter? In this one, SCARLET BATTLES FOR A GYM BADGE!**

**Plus we meet up with Nathans family!**

**Anyways...**

**On with the Chapter!**

Chapter XVIII:

"Ah Vermillion City." Nathan beamed, breathing the fresh air coming from the town built by the beach. "I had forgotten all about this place."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, shifting the Pokemon Egg to the left side of my arm. "You've only lived here for a month Nathan." I deadpanned, and a tint of pink appeared on the arrogant boy's face.

Bryce snickered and Growlithe barked with laughter, and when Nathan looked slightly put off I just laughed and ruffled the boys hair affectionately. "Oh come on Thanny, I'm just teasing you."

The nickname just caused Bryce and Growlithe to chuckled harder, and Nathans tint of pink turned red.

"Shut up Scarlet." Nathan grumbled, glaring daggers at me, but that only caused my grin to grow.

Sandra had given me a strange incubator-like jar where my Pokemon Egg now rested inside, and I held onto it carefully, trying not to let it shift to often. I was determined to hang onto it until it hatched, which wouldn't be any time soon as far as Bryce and John thought.

Nathans family had moved to Vermillion City when Drew had been offered a job as the manager in the Vermillion City contest hall. May on the other hand had been offered the job as a coach for young coordinators.

"So where to first?" Bryce questioned, and I shrugged and looked at Nathan with a raised eyebrow. "When is the contest Nathan?"

"The contest is tomorrow, so we have time to do your Gym Badge first Scarlet." Nathan smiled, but then it dropped after a moment. "Oh no, we should probably head over to my place first, or my mom would flip out."

Bryce laughed and nodded, and Growlithe jumped in excitement. "Growl!" 

I reached down and picked up my puppy Pokemon, excited at the idea of seeing Nathans family again.

"Alright let's go! I haven't seen Grace or Mikey since the day we left Pallet Town." I giggled, and ran ahead of the two boys with a smile on my face.

Bryce gaped in surprise but Nathan rolled his eyes. "Wait up Scarlet! You don't even know where I live!"

Once I had calmed down and Nathan pointed out where to go, we arrived to a two story home down by the beach. Nathan smiled and walked up the steps to the front door, knocking three times.

"Hey! Nathan learned his manners!" I beamed, and Nathan scowled, tossing me a dirty look, while Bryce just shook his head in amazement.

"You two can go from best friends to enemies in less than two minutes." He mumbled under his breath. "I don't think that's healthy."

The turn of the doorknob distracted us, and when the door opened, I could see the delighted face of Nathans six year old, green haired sister Grace.

"Mommy! Nathans home!" The little girl squealed in delight, running up and jumping up to wrap her arms around Nathans neck. The brown haired boy stumbled backwards in shock but then broke out into a small smile and hugged the girl back. I grinned at the sight, but I think Nathan took this the wrong way and flushed, slowly pushing Grace off of him.

"Gracie..." The boy sighed, and the girl jumped off him with a sheepish look. "Sorry Nathan."

At that moment, May poked her head out of the front door and beamed, her sapphire eyes shinning in delight when she saw her son. Just as Nathan managed to push off his sister, his mother took her place, wrapping her arms around her son tightly, causing me to giggle and Bryce to snicker. "Nathan! How wonderful! Come on inside, I have lunch already made, and you three need to catch us up with all of your travel stories!"

Nathan flushed red. "Mom... you have to get off me first."

"Opps!" May gasped, pulling away from her son. "Sorry dear."

When we all shuffled inside, we sat in the Hayden's living room, where we ran into Mikey playing with May's Glaceon. Growlithe yipped in excitement and joined the ice type Pokemon and the youngest Hayden, who was looking more and more like Nathan everyday, minus the fact that he had May's sapphire eyes opposed to Nathans emerald green.

Nathan and I sat next to each other on the large couch, and Bryce sat on the recliner. May disappeared into the kitchen for a moment before returning with a large plate of sandwiches and a pitcher of lemonade and several glasses, which we hastily thanked her for before jumping right into the food.

"So how has your journey been going you three?" May asked with a smile, reaching out to pat Glaceon on the head as she rubbed against her legs.

"Pretty good." Nathan grinned after swallowing his sandwich. "I have a Beautifly now, and Mr. Ketchum gave me a Swablu to train."

"I trust you're taking good care of them?" May questioned, almost sternly, and Nathan looked up in surprise. "Of course!"

May nodded, seeming satisfied. "Good. Now how about you Scarlet? Bryce?"

"I'm great Mrs. Hayden." Bryce beamed, stretching slightly.

I smiled and fiddled with the egg incubator. "I'm doing very well. I have three Pokemon now, plus this little guy." I beamed gesturing to the egg.

May looked at the egg in interest. "How cool! Do you know what kind of Pokemon it is?"

I shrugged, picking up Growlithe and placing the puppy on my lap, but made sure the egg was still tucked into my arm safely. "Nope. But that's the best part! I like surprises." I cheekily grinned.

"I like surpwises two Scawet!" Mikey beamed, and I laughed as the little four year old stumbled forward to hug my legs, causing Growlithe to sniff at the little boy in interest. "Can I see Pokemon? Are they pretty like you?" He beamed, looking up at me with innocent sapphire eyes.

I choked on a bite of my sandwich and nervously swallowed. "Um... sorry what was that Mikey?"

Bryce and Nathan snickered slightly, while Grace was looking uninterested and played at Glaceon happily.

May rolled her eyes at her youngest son, picking him up and tucking him in her arms. "He is just like Drew."

"Did I hear my name?" A voice sounded from upstairs, and Drew walked down the steps and grinned in delight when he spotted his son. "Ah Nathan! Welcome home son!"

Nathan smirked and flicked hair away from his bandanna. "Hey Dad."

I rolled my eyes at Nathans sudden mood swing, but smiled up at my uncle like figure. "Hey Mr. Hayden!"

Bryce nodded and smiled as well. "I hope you are well?"

"Yeah I'm doing great kids, Scarlet I suppose you are headed to Vermillion Gym soon?" Drew questioned, and at the mention of the battle, Growlithe jumped in excitement. "Growl!"

I laughed and rubbed behind Growlithe's ears. "You bet! We're going to do great, I just know it!"

Drew had a thoughtful look in his face, as though debating between something. "Good, that will be a great judge of whether or not I can give you a powerful Pokemon."

"What!" Nathan gasped, looking slightly put off.

I gave Drew a bewildered expression. "A... a Pokemon?"

"Way to spoil the surprise Drew." May grumbled, crossing her arms in frustration.

Drew snickered and crossed his arms in satisfaction, and I finally understood what my dad meant about Drew being as arrogant as Nathan when he was a kid.

"I didn't ruin the surprise. She still doesn't know what kind of Pokemon it is. Unlike Ketchum, I plan on making Scarlet work for this Pokemon." Drew grinned, and looked at Nathan with a raised eyebrow. "I saw your last contest by the way son."

I sucked in a sharp breath, waiting for Drew to explode. Nathan looked down in disappointment and sighed. "Dad, I'm so sorry-"

To everyone's surprise, Drew laughed and ruffled Nathans hair. "Don't look so down champ! I was impressed with the way Mudkip was able to finally spin that attract attack! Not to mention the way an water type move was just as powerful as that Elekid's thunderbolt! You surprised me son!"

May nodded, and smiled at the shocked look on her sons face. "You did much better than both Drew and I combined on our first contests! Great job!"

Nathan beamed, but Drew winced slightly. "Ouch May, did you have to bring that up?"

Nathan snickered and shoved me playfully as well. "Hey, don't forget I beat you in a battle as well Scarlet!"

I groaned and smacked my forehead. "Why do you have to be so cocky?!"

"It's just who I am Scar." Nathan smirked, and I glared at me and crossed my arms in annoyance.

"Shut it Thanny!"

"Only when you do Scar!"

"Thanny!"

"_Scar_!"

"**Thanny**!"

"_**SCAR**_!"

"Aw! That's so cute! You have nicknames for each other!" May squealed, and I flushed bright red while Nathan looked outraged. "MOM!"

Everyone laughed, but mine was cut short when Growlithe tugged on my pant leg expectantly. I turned to look at my Pokemon with a raised eyebrow, and the fire type barked in impatience.

I laughed and nodded at the little Pokemon. "You're right Growlithe, I know. We need to get to the Gym before it gets dark."

"Are you ready to battle Scarlet?" Nathan questioned while raising an eyebrow. "Which Pokemon are you going to use?"

I frowned and stood up with the egg incubator in my arms, and Growlithe sat obediently by my legs. "Well my dad said that the Vermillion Gym was a single battle, so I think I am going to use Aron."

Growlithe barked in irritation and disappointment and I giggled and patted the small dog on the head. "Oh come on Growlithe, I can't use you for every Gym." When the pout on the small Pokemon didn't fade, I sighed and shook my head. "Buddy, come on. It's not that big of a deal. Next time okay?"

After a moment or two of convincing, the puppy finally agreed to sit this one out. I wanted to give all of my Pokemon a chance, especially since Growlithe was my strongest Pokemon at the moment. Sure, beating the Gym Leader would be harder, but I was stubborn.

"We're going to be cheering you on from the sidelines Scarlet!" Bryce grinned, and Nathan nodded. "Oh yeah, you can count on it!"

"I'm coming with you three." Drew smirked, causing all of us to stare at him in confusion and disbelief.

"Um, why dad?" Nathan frowned, and Drew extended his hand to show the three of us a Pokeball. "This is the Pokeball with Scarlet's gift in it. If she wins the battle, its hers."

"You're a piece of work sometimes Drew." May sighed, and rolling her eyes she gathered Grace and Mikey into her arms and began to herd them upstairs for a bath. "I'll see you four when the battle is over I guess. Good luck Scarlet!"

I grinned and waved slightly. "Thanks Mrs. Hayden!"

The four of us and Growlithe walked down the streets of Vermillion until we arrived to the Gym.

I sucked in a sharp breath, and felt excitement course through me. This was it! My second Gym battle. I wasn't going to lose.

I glanced at Nathan, Bryce and Drew, and the three nodded at me encouragingly. I smiled and handed Bryce my egg carefully, and when the boy looked at me confused, I shrugged sheepishly. "I can't battle holding that little guy. Can you watch it for me?" Bryce just chuckled and nodded. "You got it. Now go get a badge Scarlet!"

Putting an enthusiastic grin on my face I pushed the door open, and was instantly greeted by two tough looking teenaged trainers with scowls on their faces.

"Hey kid! What do you think you're doing in here?" The first, a burly looking dark haired boy growled.

"Yeah, this is the Vermillion City Gym, only the toughest trainers can battle here, and you are defiantly not tough." The second, a brunette girl with a smug look added.

I furrowed my brow in annoyance. "Excuse me, but I am a worthy challenger! I'll show you anytime!" From beside me, Growlithe barked in agreement and growled lowly.

The teenaged boy looked at the puppy in contempt. "That little thing? I'm surprised it can even walk with those stubby little paws!"

The girl nodded with a snicker. "Or that big tail, how does it even hold it up?"

I glowered at these teenagers in fury, and Growlithe barked in anger at the teens insults. What a way to welcome a challenger! From behind me Nathan was looking annoyed, and Bryce looked confused. Drew on the other hand was just looking mildly amused.

"Growlithe, for your information, is my strongest Pokemon. I am not a wimpy trainer either! I have the Pewter Gym Badge!" I snapped, and Growlithe barked twice to back me up.

The girl snickered in amusement. "If that puppy is your strongest Pokemon, you're going to get slaughtered by Lt. Surge!"

I narrowed my eyes in anger. I'll show them! Just as I was about to explode on them, a gruff laughter could be heard from behind the teenagers.

"Can it be? Ah what'da'ya know! It's the babies baby!"

The teenagers smirked and backed off, and soon I was faced with the most intimidating man I had ever met. He was at least 7 feet tall and easily towered over me. He smirked at me with onyx black eyes that seemed to make me want to cower and hide. This was the Gym Leader!? He was at least triple the size of Drew! Nathan and Bryce were staring up at the Gym Leader with open mouths, and Drew looked like he was trying not to laugh at our reactions.

"Um, excuse me?" I managed to squeak out, and Growlithe looked up at the towering man in fear.

The gruff man let out a loud laugh, causing me to wince slightly. "Oh yeah! Your Papa was the weakest little thing when he first challenged me. Showed up to battle with nothing but his Pikachu! I pounded him to the ground the first time we battled! Your Mama is pretty tough too, one of the strongest leaders in Kanto I reckon."

The intimidating man turned to look at Growlithe and smirked. "You ain't learned nothing for your father it seems. A tiny Pokemon like Growlithe wont do anything against my Pokemon!"

I frowned, then put a competitive smirk on my face. "Who said I was going to use Growlithe?"

The leader chuckled, and turned to look at my companions. "Hm, you're the Pewter Gym leaders baby correct? Ah! Drew and baby Drew! It's been a long time. Here to watch the baby battle?"

"Why does he keep calling us babies?" Bryce whispered to Nathan, clutching the egg to his chest. Nathan just shrugged.

"Yes Lt. Surge, we are." Drew smirked. "Make it a good one."

Lt. Surge snickered and nodded. "Of course! Now baby, are you ready to live up to your parents expectations?"

While he was talking, I fought the urge to face palm. There we go again with the "Master's Daughter" stuff.

"No. I'm here to make my own dream a reality. I want a battle." I declared, placing my hands on my hips and fixing my cap to sit on my head professionally.

As we were talking, a large brown Pokemon appeared, staring at Growlithe menacingly. "RAI!" It growled as sparks emitted from its cheeks.

"Woah!" I gasped, reaching for my Pokedex. "Isn't that a Raichu?"

_Raichu, a Mouse Pokémon of the Electric element. Raichu is the evolved form of Pikachu. It can shock with more than 100,000 volts, enough to render a Dragonite unconscious _

"That sure is a tough looking Pokemon." Bryce whispered.

Lt. Surge grinned maliciously. "Raichu was the Pokemon that beat your Papa, and now he's going to beat you too!"

I narrowed my eyes at the powerful Gym Leader. "We'll see."

The lieutenant seemed to like that answer, because he roared with laughter and motioned for me to follow him. We entered an arena designed to look like a boxing ring, and I began to feel more nervous with each passing minute.

"Alright Jenny, you will be the referee of this match!" The bulky man called, and the brunette teen saluted. "Yes Sir!" She then marched over to the other side of the arena and nodded once.

"Trainers take your places!" Jenny called, and I sucked in a breath and stepped on the platform. My puppy Pokemon tried to follow but I shot him a look. "Growlithe, please go sit next to the others."

The puppy huffed, but nuzzled my leg in luck and raced to go sit next to Nathan.

Both Lt. Surge and I stood apart from each other, the Gym Leader smirking, while I was smiling in excitement, shaking away my nerves.

"This will be a one on one battle between Leader Lt. Surge and challenger Scarlet." Jenny declared. "First trainer to have their Pokemon knocked out loses. Trainers release your Pokemon!"

Lt. Surge grinned. "Alright Raichu! Get out there!"

"Rai!" The Pokemon cried, leaping onto the battle field.

I narrowed my eyes and reached for a Pokeball thinking hard. I had planned to use Aron from the start, and he was a better choice then Buizel anyway, since he was weak against electric attacks.

"Alright Aron! Let's go!" I called, tossing the Pokeball with a grin. The dual type appeared with a determined look on his face, and crouched down ready to go. "Aron!"

"So she used Aron after all." Nathan hummed. "A better choice than Buizel anyway."

Drew frowned slightly, scratching Growlithe's ears aimlessly. "But now Scarlet may be at a disadvantage. I don't know if Aron is as strong as Raichu."

"Alright Raichu! Thunderbolt!" Lt. Surge grinned wickedly.

I watched as Raichu charged up the powerful attack, and I frowned when I realized it took some time to do so. Speed would have to be my edge. Unfortunately, Aron may be slower than Raichu after all.

"Aron, dodge and use take down!" I called, and just as Raichu released the powerful attack Aron jumped out of the way and began to charge towards Raichu. Since the large Pokemon was still recovering from the power it needed to use Thunderbolt, the attack hit dead on, and Raichu cried out as it went tumbling into the dirt.

"What!?" The lieutenant exclaimed, and I gave the burly man a smirk of my own.

"Nice shot Aron!" I called, and the metal Pokemon tilted its head in response. "Now use metal claw!"

Just as Aron began to charge towards the electric Pokemon again, Raichu got up with a growl and sparks flew from his cheeks. Lt. Surge nodded in approval. "Alright Raichu! Mega kick, let's go!"

Raichu ran towards Aron and let out a flying kick, making the tiny dual type cry out in pain and fly backwards, rolling a few times before pulling itself to its feet.

My eye widened in shock. "Are you okay Aron?" The metal Pokemon nodded and I sighed in relief.

Bryce was watching the battle carefully, before shaking his head. "This could be bad for Scarlet. Aron can't take as much damage as Raichu. She's going to need a new strategy."

Lt. Surge didn't waste another moment. "Raichu, thunder bolt again!"

Just as Raichu charged up another beam, I gasped. "Aron! Quick Iron Defence!"

Just as the Pokemon fired off the thunder bolt, Aron managed to conceal itself in a blue light, and the lighting bounced harmlessly off Aron's shield.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and nodded once to Aron. "Okay buddy, I have an idea, but you have to listen carefully. Use metal claw on Raichu's legs!"

Aron nodded and raced forward, aiming his sharp claws on Raichu's legs. Lt. Surge furrowed his brow and growled lowly. "Raichu! Body slam!"

The electric Pokemon leaned in ready to drop on Aron when I smirked. "Alright Aron! Drop and roll out of the way!"

The dual type narrowed his blue eyes and started rolling and safely dodged the body slam. Lt. Surge clenched his fists as Raichu grunted in pain from the floor, and I beamed.

Nathan grinned. "That was awesome! Using a feint like that to cause damage to Raichu without causing Aron to lose energy."

Drew didn't say anything, but he was looking very impressed.

"Now use Mud slap!" I called, and Aron kicked sand and mud from the field directly into Raichu's face. The brown Pokemon cried out in obvious pain, and Lt. Surge glowered. "Raichu get up! That's an order!"

The Pokemon managed to pull itself to his feel, and Lt. Surge nodded. "Thunderbolt one more time Raichu!"

Raichu charged up once again, but it looked like it was losing more and more energy. Aron crouched ready to go, and I narrowed my eyes waiting for the perfect time.

When the thunderbolt was released, I grinned. "Alright Aron! Run directly into it!"

Everyone watching looked completely confused, but I knew what I was doing. "Now use Iron Defence, and then metal claw!"

The dual Pokemon was wrapped in a protective shield, and once the thunderbolt vanished, Aron swung his paw around to claw Raichu hard. The electric Pokemon wailed in pain and fell to the floor, completely exhausted.

"Raichu is unable to battle!" Jenny called in obvious surprise. "The winner of the battle is Scarlet!"

I laughed in delight and ran up to Aron, wrapping my arms tightly around the Pokemon, who cheered in enthusiasm. "We did it Aron! We won!" I beamed, and I patted the Pokemon on the head in delight.

From behind me, I saw Lt. Surge sigh and pat Raichu on the head. "You did well old friend. Take a long rest."

As I returned Aron to his Pokeball, the burly leader approached me with a smile. "Great job Scarlet! You really are your dads kid."

I grinned in delight. "Thanks Sir!" I then frowned with confusion. "But... you didn't call me baby..."

The Leader laughed heartily and patted my shoulder, the force nearly knocking me over. "I only call people baby until they beat me. You're no baby anymore that's for sure. You deserve this Thunder Badge!"

The leader held up a shiny yellow badge, with I took with a grin. "Thanks sir!"

I heard footsteps, and turned to see Nathan, Bryce and Drew appear, and Growlithe run up and tackle my legs.

I grinned and held up the badge to their faces. "Hey guys! I got a Thunder Badge!"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we know."

"Shut it Thanny." I glared back at the arrogant boy.

Bryce beamed, and handed me back my egg which I took gratefully. "Thanks Bryce."

"You are an impressive battler Scarlet. Maybe I will give you this Pokemon." Drew smirked, and I turned to him in excitement. "Really?"

"Yes. But not now." Drew snickered, and my face fell in disappointment. "Oh well, I can wait."

I turned to Nathan with a smirk on my face. "After all, I plan on being in Vermillion until your Contest is over Nathan."

**Well that was exciting! I tried to incorporate as much of Lt. Surges personality as I can remember from when I was watching Pokemon a few months back. So that's what I got!**

**Remember, Review for another early chapter!**

**Next Chapter:**

**Nathan's contest in Vermillion City! Will be pull though with a ribbon? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Love y'all**

**Shelbs**


	19. Chapter XVIII

**Heyyo! I'm back with another chapter of WCFOOD!**

**In this one we have Nathan's contest, which I promise is action packed and fun! **

**If you do enjoy this chapter please consider smacking down a Review, because that encourages me to write even more stories for this!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter XVIII:

It was the day of Nathan's contest, and both myself and Nathan were doing some training in the Hayden families backyard. Nathan was training Beautifly and Swablu, and I was training Buizel.

I was instructing Buizel on what he needed to know to preform Ice Punch, when Drew walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder, making me turn around.

"I know I promised I would give you the Pokemon once you won the Gym Battle, but honestly I didn't think you would beat Lt. Surge on your first try Scarlet. You surprised me!" Drew smirked, flicking hair away from his eyes, the same way Nathan did.

"She surprises everyone Dad." Nathan groaned while rolling his eyes flicking his eyes away from Swablu for a moment. "Heck, she surprised me when I beat her in battle!"

I flushed and covered my face in embarrassment. "Are you ever going to let that go? It was one time! I bet if I battled you again it wouldn't turn out the same way."

Nathan just winked and returned to instructing Swablu and Beautifly. Nathan said he was going to give Mudkip a break for this contest. Today was just a regular contest, so he could wear his usual clothes as well.

Drew watched me closely as I interacted with Buizel.

"Alright Buizel, this is a great move because it will give us all kinds of type advantages in battle. Plus, I know you prefer using physical moves, so Ice Punch will work great."" I grinned, stroking the weasel Pokemon's head encouragingly with one hand while carefully holding my egg in the other. The water type cried out in agreement and turned to the tree we were practising on, marked with a large target. May had told me she had set up that tree a week after she moved in, perfect to train Pokemon with.

"Alright Buizel try it again! Use Ice Punch!" I beamed.

The weasel Pokemon's fist lit up white, and it charged towards the tree, smashing it's fist against the target. Buizel then jumped back, and I examined the tree cautiously. There was a few frozen marks, but other then that, it was just a regular punch attack.

"Hey that was great Buizel!" I grinned, patting the Pokemon's head. "We're getting closer. Just focus all your energy to freeze the water that comes from the attack and you'll get it down in no time at all! For now though, you should get some rest, sound good?"

"Bui!" The weasel nodded, and I laughed and returned the water type to his Pokeball.

Growlithe pawed at my leg, and I turned to my fire type with a raised eyebrow. "What's up Growlithe?"

"Grow! Lithe!" The Pokemon cried, and pointed with his tail at something behind me. I turned to see May standing next to me with a smile.

"Oh, hey Mrs. Hayden!" I grinned, and the woman chuckled. "Hello Scarlet. Sorry to bug you, but I was just wondering what that was?" She pointed to my belt, and I flushed red when I realized she was pointing at the place I had put Nathans rose.

"Um, Nathan gave that to me." I laughed nervously. "When we stopped Team Rocket from taking the daycare's eggs. Growlithe learned Flame Burst, so Nathan gave me the rose and said it was for Growlithe." I rolled my eyes at the memory and May surprise me by bursting into laughter.

"So he really is a picture of his father then." May chuckled, shaking her head although her eyes were swimming with memories.

I cocked my head and frowned. "What do you mean?"

May laughed and patted my shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll figure it out one day."

I huffed and looked down. "That's what my mom said."

May burst into more laughter and gestured for me to follow her inside. Nathan was already going over some last minutes strategy with his dad, and the brown haired boy was looking more flustered with each passing minute.

May rolled her eyes and smacked Drew over the head lightly with a newspaper. "Drew! Cut it out, you're making him nervous." Turning to her eldest son she smiled. "Don't worry dear, you're going to do awesome! I promise, and we'll be cheering you on from the stands."

Nathan flushed pink and twiddled with a Pokeball on his belt. "Thanks mom."

Drew rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah son, we believe in you. But honestly May, did you have to hit me that hard?"

(Line-Break)

"So are you going to enter the contest Jackie?" Jace questioned, hiding under his fedora. The three criminals were wearing matching disguises to hide in the contest hall, fedora's and a trench coat.

Jackie shook her head. "Not this time. I didn't have time to go and get my nails done! Besides we have better things to do. Mom and Dad recommended selling merchandise correct? So let's get on that!"

Zorua snickered evilly. "Not to mention the punk is going to enter the contest. Punkette will be so caught up in the contest we can snatch Growlithe right away afterwards! It's genius!"

The three thieves crackled and then threw their coats up in the air, revealing contest hall uniforms. In their hands were an assortment of candies and souvenirs, and they grinned widely.

"Get your contest merchandise right here right now! Only for limited time!" Jace called, and people began to swarm Team Rocket in excitement.

(Line-Break)

"Welcome everyone to this years Vermillion City Contest!" Lillian cried out in excitement, throwing one hand into the air. "Today's contest winner will receive the beautiful Vermillion ribbon!"

The crowd oohed at the pretty ribbon that was on display. It was sky blue and had white markings to look like clouds. The gem in the middle was white in colour and gleaming in the sunlight.

"The ribbon is designed to resemble the port in Vermillion." Drew explained. We had all taken a seat in the stands in preparation for the contest, May and Drew sat behind us with Mikey in May's lap, and Grace, Bryce and I sat together in front with Growlithe sitting on my legs.

"It's beautiful!" I sighed, completely astounded by the gorgeous ribbon.

Mikey perked up and nodded persistently. "Yeah! Beautiful like Scawet!"

I flushed red. "Thanks?" and everybody laughed, but May just rolled her eyes and glared at Drew. "Deal with your son Drew."

Drew chuckled and took the little boy from May. "Hey tyke, if you're going to go to impress, you need a signature gift. Like a rose for example-"

May groaned and pulled the blue eyed boy away again. "DREW! That isn't what I meant!"

Everyone laughed again, including me, and even May cracked a small smile at the situation.

The first five coordinators had interesting appeals, one boy managed to stand out, using an elegant Riolu that managed to send he whole contest hall in a beautiful hazy purple aura.

"That Riolu is going to be hard to beat." Bryce whistled. I couldn't help but nod, even though it was against who I was cheering for. "Maybe, but Nathans been training hard. He can do this." I stubbornly argued."

Once the boy had recalled his Riolu, he proudly walked off the stage with a solid 25 points.

"Now we have the handsome young Nathan Hayden!" Lillian cheered, and the crowd burst into cheers, with us being the loudest. Or... well me. I didn't realize it until after, but I had hollered so loudly that people looked at me in amusement. When I turned to Nathans parents, I explained.

"Nathan is always the one to encourage me!" I grinned. "Now it's my turn."

Nathan appeared with a cocky smirk, and he tossed a Pokeball effortlessly. "Beautifly! Center Stage!"

Beautifly burst out of her Pokeball, spinning rapidly into the air before flapping her wings, making them shimmer and sparkle.

"How wonderful! Beautifly appears showing off her bright and sparkly wings!" Lillian cried out, and Nathan smirked as Beautifly cooed in appreciation.

"Hey, Nathan's Beautifly is a lot like mine. She loves getting on the stage and preforming!" May giggled.

Bryce nodded. "Nathan must have done all kinds of work to make her wings shine like that."

I didn't say anything, but I grinned at the sight of Nathans hard work paying off.

"Alright Beautifly! Show everyone your string shot!" Nathan cried, and Beautifly trilled in excitement and began to shoot string from her long nose, diving back and forth with the string trailing her. The string soon began to take shape with Beautifly working hard, and soon formed a butterfly shape. The crowed oohed at the art, and Nathan nodded in approval.

"Oh wow!" I gasped. "How did Nathan come up with that idea!"

Drew chuckled in approval and pride. "He is full of surprises."

"Amazing! Looks like Nathan and Beautifly have worked together to form a butterfly design out of the string shot! It's simply stunning!" Lillian gasped, and the crowd cheered wildly.

"Alright Beautifly, now use poison sting!" Nathan beamed, and the butterfly Pokemon trilled again, shooting an array of needles directly into the butterfly shape. The shape began to glow purple, and expand, making a larger string shot and making the shape more defined. After a moment or two, Nathan narrowed his eyes in concentration and beamed. "Alright now! Beautifly use Silver Wind!"

"Silver Wind!?" I gasped, and Bryce looked at me in surprise. "Did you not know Beautifly knew that move?" He questioned. "You're Dad taught it to him. He said, and I quote, "May was obsessed with that move. Of course I know how it works!"

May huffed and turned away. "Ash is a real pain sometimes." When Drew shot her an approving grin, she narrowed her eyes. "Don't even think about it Drew. You are ten times worse."

I giggled, and turned back to Nathans performance. Beautifly shot out rays of silvery wind that spun through the butterfly design, and it expanded to the point of bursting. When it exploded in a range of silver and purple sparkles, Nathan called his final move.

"Alright Beautifly! Finish this with gust!" Nathan called in encouragement.

Beautifly flapped her wings furiously, making the sparkles dance along the stadium. I held out my hand in glee as one of the sparkles landed on my hand. "Wow!" I gasped.

Beautifly and Nathan shared equally proud looks, and Beautifly landed on Nathans head effortlessly. The crowd roared in approval, and Lillian had trouble being heard over the crowd.

"Incredible! Nathan has shown both Beautifly's grace, elegance, and power all in one appeal! This is one amazing coordinator ladies and gentleman!" Lillian cried, and flicked her hand to the judges table. "Let's see what the judges have to say!"

The score marks flashed onto the board.

9, 9.5, 9

"An astounding score of 28.5! Congratulations Nathan!" Lillian cheered, and I jumped up and down in excitement. "Wow! That performance was awesome!" I whooped, giving the person beside me, who happened to be Grace, a high five. "What do you think Growlithe?"

"Grow... Growlithe!" The puppy barked in excitement, and Bryce crossed his arms in satisfaction. "I'm going to have to agree with you Scarlet. Nathan did awesome today!

"Mommy! Nathan did pretty Pokemon!" Mikey squealed, and May's face softened at her youngest son. "You sure are right Mikey! Nathan has gotten so much better!"

"But I suppose it's because I taught him everything he knows." Drew slyly added, and May didn't even hesitate as she smacked the back of Drew's head, causing the older man to squeal like a little kid. "Alright! Sorry! You helped!"

I jumped to my feet and pushed down the backwards cap on my head, before tightening my grip on my egg enthusiastically. "Come on guys! Let's go meet Nathan!" Growlithe jumped up twice in excitement as well, barking enthusiastically.

Drew smiled and got to his feet, but May crinkled her nose and gathered her other two kids. "Drew, you go with Bryce and Scarlet, I'll take the kids to get some food. Tell Nathan he did a great job for me!"

The three of us headed down to the coordinator room, easily given access since Drew was a manager. Nathan was watching the screen with interest, a look of determination set on his face. I ran up behind him and grabbed the boys shoulder, and the cocky brown haired boy cried out in surprise when I dragged him towards us.

"Hey you did awesome Thanny!" I squealed in excitement, plopping him beside his Dad, who was grinning, and Growlithe barked in approval when the boy flushed.

Getting over his surprise, Nathan smirked and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I know."

My grin turned into a frown, and I glared at him. "Shut it."

"Hey you said it first!" Nathan snickered, flicking my forehead.

My face flooded red, and I glared menacingly at Nathan. "You did not just do that!"Bryce paled. "Oh no, Scarlet! Come on, it was just a flick!"

Nathan backed up worriedly, and I lunged forward, grabbing his shirt collar with one hand and pushing him backwards. "If you didn't just impress me, I would have flung you across the room. You're lucky."

I turned away from the arrogant brown haired boy, who's smug look had returned since I had let him go. Drew had been watching the whole argument with a knowing twinkle in his eyes. "Ah, you three are very similar to your parents. Scarlet, you're just like your Mom with your fiery attitude, and Bryce, you're just like your uncle, very controlling of emotions.

Looking at his eldest son he smirked, and standing right next to each other, I could see that both Nathan and Drew were so much alike it was scary. The only difference really was the hair colour, and perhaps Nathans slightly more fearful attitude.

"You Nathan, are a mirror of myself. I don't think I need to elaborate." Drew snickered.

Nathan shrugged, and I shifted the egg in my hands while grinning at the young coordinator. "So, have you decided which Pokemon you're going to use in the next round?"

Nathan grinned and nodded. "Yep. It's time for Swablu to show her stuff."

(Line-Break)

Nathan's Swablu was incredibly trained. More so than I had originally thought. Nathan and Swablu easily breezed through the battle rounds, until he finally reached the final battle.

It was Nathan against the boy with the powerful Riolu, who we learned was named Jasper.

Both boys met in their battle spots, and I got a closer look at Jasper. He had windswept white-blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He was easily in his teenaged years as well. Probably about fourteen.

"Jasper is going to be difficult to beat." Drew stated, his green eyes that matched Nathan's narrowed in concentration. "I hope he has a strategy."

May rolled her eyes and adjusted Mikey on her lap. "Probably. Nathan is always prepared with something."

I frowned and looked at Bryce in question. "Won't Nathan have an advantage if Jasper uses Riolu? A fighting type against a flying type will work well."

The training breeder shrugged. "I guess so. Jasper has been using Riolu the whole contest. Maybe Nathan will have an advantage."

"And the battle for the Ribbon is about to begin!" Lillian cried in excitement. "The coordinators competing for this ribbon are Jasper and Nathan! Both trainers will have five minutes on the clock, and the winner will receive the Vermillion Ribbon! Trainers release your Pokemon!"

"Alright Riolu! It's showtime!" Jasper called, tossing a Pokeball effortlessly. The tiny fighting type appeared, and it flipped through the air once to land on his feet and cross his arms. "Ri! Riolu!"

"So he did use Riolu!" I gasped, and reached in my pocket for dex.

_Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. When sad or scared, Riolu's aura becomes stronger as a way of signalling its allies._

"Nathan has this in the bag." I stated confidently. "He's been training so hard, he has to win!"

Drew clicked his tongue in thought. "Perhaps. But I have a feeling there is a specific reason Jasper picked Riolu. He knows Nathan has a Swablu."

Nathan bit his lip and reached for a Pokeball, tossing it while nodding. "Okay! Swablu Show Time!"

The cotton bird Pokemon appeared, twirling through the air with grace. "Swablu!"

"Nathan's Swablu sure is energetic!" May giggled, and Grace jumped excitedly. "When I become a trainer I want a Swablu like Nathan!"

"Now that both trainers have chosen their Pokemon, the match will begin!" Lillian cheered.

"Alright Swablu let's take care of this right away!" Nathan shouted. "Use Aerial Ace!"

Swablu flapped her wings once and raced off, flashing white and flying directly towards Riolu.

Jasper flashed a quick grin and nodded. "Alright Riolu! Counter let's go!"

"Counter?" I questioned, scratching Growlithe behind the ears while watching the match intently. "Sounds interesting."

Bryce nodded slowly. "Counter is a move that reflects other moves, sending them back at an opponent."

Riolu quickly held out his palm and sprinted towards Swablu, grabbing her beak and throwing her backwards with much more force then everyone expected, and Nathan gasped when the flying type flew towards the arena wall. "Swa!" The bird squawked.

"Oh my! Swablu's attack fails, and Riolu's counter sends her spinning towards the arena wall!" Lillian gasped.

"Quick! Spin to avoid collision!" Nathan yelped, and Swablu spun around quickly and extended her wings to slow herself down, effectively missing the wall. Some of Nathan's points did drop from the failed attack however, and Nathan bit his lip in worry.

"Alright Riolu! Our turn now! Use quick attack and then force palm!" Jasper called. Riolu sprinted forward with incredible speed, and flew towards Swablu, extending his palm to throw the bird to the floor.

Nathan gritted his teeth and shook his head. "Not happening. Swablu use Ice Beam under Riolu's feet!"

The cotton bird shot out a light blue orb, freezing the floor around Riolu. The fighting type yelped and slipped, slidding across the floor and hitting the ground with a painful thump.

Lillian clapped excitedly. "Would you look at that! Nathan uses an interesting tactic to send Riolu hitting the floor hard!"

"Riolu!" Jasper gasped. Jasper's points began to drop until they we're lower than Nathan's.

Nathan grinned and nodded. "Awesome job Swablu! Now use fury attack!"

Swablu dove towards Riolu, and the tiny Pokemon cried out in fear as the bird got closer and closer, his beak reaching down and hitting the tiny fighting type.

"Use Endure!" Jasper shouted, and Riolu's eyes flashed, and the Pokemon crossed his arms as Swablu hit the tiny Pokemon over and over again with his beak. Lot's of Jasper's points began to drop at this point, as Riolu was pecked over and over again.

"And Swablu attacks Riolu over and over again! Will the fighting type recover from these powerful pecks?"

"Oh no!" I gasped. "Riolu is going to be seriously hurt!" Bryce, Mikey and Grace nodded in fear for the small Pokemon.

Drew and May just shared amused looks, knowing Nathan was going to have to think of another strategy.

Nathan called Swablu off, thinking the tiny fighting type had had enough, but then I realized what had happened. Riolu got to his feet, looking frazzled, but other wise alright. This caused some of Nathan's points to drop, so Jasper and Nathan were tied.

Nathan gasped, and then smacked his forehead. "Endure is a move where the Pokemon using it cannot faint, even if it is very close to." He mumbled to himself.

"Great job Riolu!" Jasper praised to the tiny fighting type.

Nathan huffed and thought for a moment, before his eyes lit up. "I have an idea! Swablu use Ice beam to try and encase Riolu in ice!"

As Swablu began to charge up the attack, Jasper called out his next move. "We're not falling for that one! Riolu, use double team!"

Swablu fired off his attack, only to stop in confusion as Riolu was doubled, then triple, and soon there was 16 Riolu's surrounding Swablu. A few of Nathan's points dropped, and while Nathan growled lowly at the failed attack.

"And Riolu uses double team! Nathan may be in a pickle now!"

"Come on Nathan!" I called, getting frustrated from where we we're sitting. "Don't fall for that again!"

"Again?" May questioned, and Bryce turned to Nathan's mom with a snicker.

"Scarlet used that one on Nathan when they battled after Nathan's first contest." He explained.

Drew didn't say anything, but narrowed his eyes at his son in thought.

"Now there is 30 seconds on the clock! With Jasper just in the lead, will Nathan be able to pull through?" Lillian announced, and Nathan gritted his teeth. "I need to think of something quickly." He mumbled.

"Alright Riolu!" Jasper grinned. "Finish this up! Poison Jab!"

With a flash, all of Riolu's copy's vanished and the tiny fighting type leaped up, raising his fist which lit up purple.

Drew gasped suddenly, and glanced at his son, who just happened to look our way. Drew and Nathan's eyes met, and suddenly Nathan grinned.

"Alright Swablu! Now's our chance!" Nathan beamed. "Use Aerial Ace while shooting Ice Beam!"

I cocked my head in confusion and around me I could see Bryce and May doing the same thing.

Swablu seemed to understand however, and raced off, flashing white while shooting the blue beam from her mouth. The ice beam attack hit Riolu head on causing the Pokemon to cry out, before Swablu crashed into the fighting type for a second attack, and Riolu spun towards the ground before hitting with a thump.

"No! Riolu!" Jasper gasped, just as the timer for the contest match went off. Both trainers looked towards the scoreboard, even though the winner had been obvious.

"And that marks the end of this contest! The winner of the Vermillion Ribbon is Nathan Hayden!" Lillian cheered, and the crowd erupted into cheers and applause.

"He did it!" I cheered, and Growlithe jumped up and down in glee. "Growl! Growlithe!"

Bryce laughed along with me, and Nathan's sibling jumped up as well, Mikey running into my arms and giggling in excitement while Grace violently shook Bryce's arm in delight.

Drew and May turned to one another and shared smiles. "Our little boy won a contest!" May squealed, clinging onto Drew's arm.

Drew chuckled and put his arm around May. "Yes he did. You know it was me who told him to use combo moves."

May rolled her eyes, and all of us laughed before turning our attention to the young winning coordinator.

Nathan's eyes sparkled, and Swablu cooed in happiness and rushed into Nathan's arms. The brown haired boy grinned in delight and hugged the small Pokemon before whispering something to it and returning her to her Pokeball.

Nathan met with Jasper in he middle and the two gladly shook hands.

"Thanks! That was a great battle!" Nathan grinned.

Jasper nodded with a smile. "I agree. I hope to see you around sometime."

Nathan nodded once and then turned to Mr. Contesta, who had called the young boy forward to receive his ribbon.

The brown haired boy took the ribbon with a grin. "Thanks! This was the best contest ever!"

(Line-Break)

"Alright you three! You take care of yourselves now!" May instructed, looking directly at her son.

It was now almost three in the afternoon, all of us ready to keep going on our journey. Nathan's family were seeing us off, making sure we were all packed and ready.

"We will Mom! Thanks for everything!" Nathan beamed, and that gave me a chance to catch a gleam of his ribbon case on the side of his belt. Knowing him, I would hear about that ribbon for the next month. Great.

Grace was leaning against the door with Mikey by her side. "You three will come back soon right? And tell us more of your stories?"

Mikey nodded fervently. "And let us play with your Pokemon!"

I laughed and nodded. "Absolutely! Tell Austin I said hey the next time you see him alright?"

Bryce was checking his Pokenav, pulling up a map. "Looks like our next city is Lavender town. It's actually a contest Nathan!"

I frowned, and from my side Growlithe cocked his head. "Where is the next Gym again Bryce?"

Bryce frowned at the machine. "Saffron City. It's after Lavender town."

I nodded slowly, and just as I turned to say my final good-byes, I saw Drew step forward with a smirk.

"Alright Scarlet! I've been think long and hard, and I decided you've impressed me. You and Aron worked amazingly together during that Gym Battle, and you trained your Pokemon well. You're not to soft, but you don't push them hard either. You've earned your Pokemon."

I bounced up in excitement, shifting the egg in my hand and gave Drew a huge smile. "Really!?"

Drew grinned and nodded. "Yep. Here you go! She's a big softie." He pulled out a Pokeball and handed it to me with a grin.

I pushed the button on the Pokeball, and my eyes widened at what I saw.

"Oh no way!" Nathan cried out in shock.

Standing in front of me was a small green Pokemon with a bud like head and round eyes. When I knelt down next to it, the Pokemon tilted it's head. "Budew?"

"It's a Budew!" I gasped, reaching for my Pokedex.

_Budew, the Bud Pokémon. In winter, it keeps its bud closed to survive the cold, but then opens it again in the spring. Budew knows the moves Mega-Drain, Grass Knot, Growth and Stun Spore._

"This Budew is my Roserade's egg." Drew smiled. "I was going to give him to Nathan until your Dad told me he found a Swablu that loved showing off. Besides, this little guy just loves to battle! When he evolves I recommend the moves Petal Dance, Solar Beam ad Magical Leaf."

I swallowed nervously. "One step at a time." I managed to squeak out, causing Drew to chuckle.

"Hello Budew!" I smiled softly at the green Pokemon. "I'm Scarlet! Your new trainer! Do you want to come with us and help me become a Pokemon Master?"

Budew tilted her head again, before cooing and jumping into my free arm. "Bu!"

May laughed and leaned down to pat her Glaceon, which had wrapped around her legs again.

"Well I guess that settles that. Good luck you three! And call home soon!"

**Phew! That was a long chapter! But soo worth it! I think it was one of my best ones yet!**

**Next Chapter: The group are lost in a forest! They end up meeting an evolution master named Damian who is more then happy to help the group through the forest, while explaining all about his research in the process!**

**If you would like to see another chapter soon, be sure to Review! When I get 5+ Review's of nice things you have done for someone else, I'll post another chapter right away!**

**Love y'all**

**Shelbs**


	20. Chapter IXI

**Hey guys! Back with a new chapter, and this one is a little bit shorter, but it is a bit of a filler. We see a little interaction with a character who has appeared in the original Pokemon series which I thought was fun! **

**Anyway...**

**Let's dive right in shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter XIX:

After a long day of working in the Contest Hall, all Team Rocket wanted to do was have a nap, but no. They were forced to continue following the punks through the forest as they headed off into Lavender Town.

"We didn't even get the chance to snag Growlithe from the punks after the contest!" Jace groaned, wiping sweat away from his eyes.

"Zorua how much did we even make?" Jackie moaned in exhaustion, flopping down in her balloon.

Zorua had been the only silent one as he counted the money, before looking up at his co-workers in amazement.

"We have enough to buy food for a year with this!" He yipped excitedly. "We'll never go hungry again! Now all we have to do is snag that Growlithe, and we'll be rolling in dough!"

Jace and Jackie sat up intently at the sound of "rolling in dough" and they returned their natural smirks.

"Alright then!" Jace crowed. "Let's go find the punks!"

(Line-Break)

Bryce, Nathan and I had been walking through the forest that leads towards Lavender Town for several hours, so we decided to stop for dinner. While Bryce went away to cook, Nathan and I stood face to face, ready to train some more. Growlithe sat by my legs, ready to watch the battle with interest.

"Alright Budew! Let's see what your made of!" I called encouragingly to my new Pokemon. The tiny dual type nodded, jumping excitedly at the thought of battling. "Bu-dew! Bu!"

Nathan released Mudkip, who spun through the air once. "Mudkip! Mud!"

"Let's give Budew a fair fight Mudkip." Nathan commanded with a grin. "Scarlet does need to train her."

The fish Pokemon nodded, and I got the chance to take the first move.

"Ok Budew! Let's try Grass Knot!" I nodded to the small Pokemon, and Budew's eyes began to glow green, and tough vines began to grow around Mudkip, causing the fish Pokemon to look at his feet worriedly.

"Hey great job Budew!" I cheered. "You're doing great!"

Nathan's eyes widened, and the boy quickly tried to retaliate. "Mudkip use mud-slap!"

Mudkip's eyes narrowed and it flicked his tail to send mud flying, but before he could the vines shot up, and Mudkip cried out in shock and tripped, hitting the ground with a thud.

I giggled and nodded to Budew in approval. "Great job Budew! You're doing awesome!"

Nathan grit his teeth and turned to his fallen Pokemon, who was getting to his feet. "Okay Mudkip, don't worry. Use Attract!"

That got my attention, but just a second too late. The pink hearts Mudkip emitted sailed around Budew, and hit the small dual type, causing her to wobble in awe.

"Oh no!" I gasped. Attract worked well on Pokemon of the opposite gender, so having Mudkip, a boy, use it on Budew, a girl worked in Nathan's favour.

"Budew!" I tried, thinking hard about how to get the Pokemon to snap out of it. "Listen to my voice! Try and snap out of it!"

The green Pokemon couldn't hear me, because it just babbled and rocked on her feet.

"Mudkip! Water Gun let's go!" Nathan grinned.

The fish Pokemon let out a stream of water that connected with Budew, and the tiny Pokemon sailed backwards and rolled twice, before getting up with a groan.

"Oh Budew!" I sighed. "Are you alright?"

The tiny green Pokemon nodded, and jumped again, signalling it was ready to keep battling.

"Awesome Budew!" I grinned. "Ok, use Growth!"

Budew began to flash, slowly storing up energy he would need for the battle.

"No so fast!" Nathan chided. "Mudkip use Tackle!"

The fish Pokemon charged forward, and I took this as my opportunity to attack. "Ok! Mega Drain Budew!"

Budew's eyes flashed, and suddenly Mudkip dropped the the floor, groaning in pain. I raised my eyebrow and Nathan gasped.

"Budew! Stop now!" I commanded, and confused, the tiny Pokemon nodded and backed up, and I let Mudkip get to his feet before nodding once at the blue Pokemon and his trainer.

"We should stop now." I sighed. "I didn't realize Mega Drain was going to hurt Mudkip that badly. This is only practise anyway."

Nathan smiled and nodded, before running up to his Pokemon to praise him and I did the same.

Budew was looking a little guilty when I approached him, but I giggled and pulled him into a hug. "Hey don't worry Budew! You did great! You're pretty powerful you know. We're going to be a great team. I know it!"

"Bu?" The tiny Pokemon frowned at me. From my side, Growlithe barked encouragingly at Budew, and soon the green Pokemon jumped happily. "Bu! Budew!"

"Alright guys! Lunch is ready!" Bryce called, and Nathan and I shared excited looks before running towards the lunch table with our Pokemon at our heels.

We decided to take a quick break after lunch and just relax for a while, releasing all of our Pokemon to relax as well.

Rhyhorn was stomping in circles with Budew and Tyrouge on his back, trying his hardest to entertain the two younger Pokemon. Swablu and Beautifly were playing in the sky, and Growlithe, Buizel, Aron, Larvitar, and Mudkip were kicking a red rubber ball around the grassy field.

I was sitting on the grass with my egg in my hand, using a cloth to carefully wipe the egg, keeping the shell nice and clean.

"Scarlet that Pokemon doesn't care if its shell is dirty." Nathan rolled his eyes, lying down on the grass with his arms behind his head.

I stopped the cleaning to glare at the brown haired boy. "And how do you know that?" I growled.

"Scarlet's right Nathan, a Pokemon will feel happier if they are kept in good condition while in a shell." Bryce nodded, flicking his eyes away from the apple he was eating. "The Pokemon should be hatching soon, so why shouldn't she be taking good care of it?"

I smirked at Nathan, and the boy grumbled to himself before lying back down, and I returned to rubbing the egg cautiously.

"So Bryce, which way do we go next?" I questioned.

Bryce suddenly froze, looking at me in confusion. "I thought you guys knew the way out?"

"Bryce! You're the one with the Pokenav!" Nathan groaned sitting up.

"You mean we're lost? Oh fantastic." I complained. "How are we going to find our way out?"

It was silent for a moment while the three of us thought it over, not daring to look at each other.

The silence was broken however, when I suddenly heard a yip of surprise from Growlithe, and as cries of shock from the rest of our Pokemon.

I jumped to my feet, looking around wildly, and Bryce and Nathan did the same. "What was that?" I gasped.

We heard the familiar maniacal laughs, and I turned to see a large Zorua balloon hovering over a net carrying all of our Pokemon.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I growled.

"Team Rocket!" Bryce spat angrily.

Sure enough, the three figures of Jackie, Jace and Zorua appeared crackling from the inside of the balloon.

"Be respectful, and take off your hats!"

"We're here to snatch Pokemon, and that will be that!"

"To protect the world from abomination!"

"To unite all peoples with declaration!"

"Hope and Faith to always defy!"

"As fast as a bullet we are sure to fly!"

"Jackie!"

"Jace!"

"Team Rocket is here with unlimited power!"

"Ready for action, standing tall as a tower!"

"Zorua! Now COWER!"

"Give back our Pokemon right now Team Rocket!" Nathan snarled, and the three of us ran forward while I held my egg carefully.

"How about.. NO!" Jackie snickered, crossing her arms evilly.

At this point the balloon was getting higher into the sky, and I knew if we didn't do something quickly, the Pokemon would be taken.

I rolled my eyes and turned to the net, searching for a familiar flash of red fur. "Growlithe! Fire Fang Let's go!" I called.

Growlithe seemed to hear me, and I saw a hint of flames before they crunched down on the net, but to no avail.

"Too bad so sad." Jace laughed. "That net is completely fire proof!"

Now we were running to try and catch up with the balloon. "This isn't working!" I cried. "We need to think of something!"

Just as we thought Team Rocket was going to get away, I heard a voice from behind us. "Scizor! Catch up with that balloon and cut them Pokemon free!"

A flash of red flew past me, and I saw the bug type leap through the trees, reaching the nest in less then a second. Jumping high into the air, it chopped off the top of the net sending the Pokemon down, and the three of us rushed forward in worry.

"Rhyhorn! Larvitar return!" Bryce called, and the two Pokemon vanished while the older boy caught Tyrouge in his arms.

Nathan caught Mudkip, and when his other two Pokemon took flight, he turned to me with a grin. "Swablu catch Aron! Beautifly get Growlithe!"

Knowing my two other Pokemon were okay, I shifted the egg in one hand to catch Buizel, before putting him down in a hurry to look for my final Pokemon.

"Wait..." I asked in fear. "Where's Budew?"

I heard a little squeak, and I looked up only to jump back in terror. "Budew!"

The tiny dual type was hanging perilously from a tree, holding on just barley. Before I could even speak, she couldn't hold on, and began to fall.

"Pidgeot! Get that Pokemon!" The same voice from earlier called, and the massive bird Pokemon flew forward with great speed, catching Budew and setting her gently on the ground, and the bud Pokemon ran to me in excitement, forgetting the fear it had just been feeling moments before.

"Budew!" I sighed with relief, hugging the tiny Pokemon. "Thank Arceus you're okay."

"Jace! How could you let this happen!" Jackie roared form the balloon. Hitting the boy repeatedly over his head.

"Ow! Jackie not everything is my fault!" Jace gasped, covering his head from the brutal attacks while Zorua just winced.

"Those three gotta 'nother thing comin' if they think i'mma let em' get away with this!" The voice that had called Scizor and Pidgeot growled. I spun around and saw a man who looked about my Dad's age step out of the shadows.

He had brown hair tucked under a cowboy hat, and was wearing a blue t-shirt and blue jeans and had brown cowboys boots. He had his hands tucked into the pockets of his leather jacket, and he looked absolutely furious.

Nathan grinned at the man and shrugged. "We deal with them almost everyday. It gets old really."

"Shut it punk!" Jackie roared, and I giggled at her. "What? Nathan's telling the truth!"

"Ouch! That really took a blow to my ego punkette!" Jace grumbled rubbing his head from where Jackie attacked him.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Growlithe with a grin. "Alright Growlithe, blast those three off right away! Flame Burst!"

Growlithe shot the fire high into the air and it exploded into little balls of fire, falling down and popping the balloon, sending the three criminals soaring through the air.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!"

Growlithe barked once in approval and I giggled at my puppy while shifting the egg in my hand and turning to look at the man who had saved our Pokemon. His Scizor and Pidgeot were side by side, and I couldn't help but gap at how strong they looked.

"Woah! A Scizor and Pidgeot!" I awed reaching for Dex and scanning them.

_Scizor, the Scissor Pokémon. The evolved form of Scyther. Its incredible attack speed and its large scissor-like claws make it a formidable opponent. _

_Pidgeot, the Bird Pokémon. The evolved form of Pidgeotto, it can fly at twice the speed of sound at an altitude of nearly one mile. _

"Hey, Scarlet! Doesn't your Dad have a Pidgeot?" Nathan questioned.

"Mhmm. But Dad let's him roam free so he can watch over a flock of Pidgey, but Pidgeot is always ready to battle when my Dad needs him!" I grinned, before suddenly remembering who the Pokemon belonged to.

"Thank you sir! You saved all our Pokemon! How can we repay you?" I grinned, turning to the nameless man.

The man shrugged, leaning against a tree while he called back his Pokemon. When the two returned to his Pokeballs he smiled at us. "I don't need no help. But I think you three sure do. I heard earlier that you ain't got a way out of the forest right? You need t' get t' Lavender Town? It's just through these trees. About three hours journey. I can take ya' there."

Bryce perked up and grinned. "Really? You would do that?"

The man nodded. "Sure! I could use a walk anyway."

I cocked my head to the right in interest. "So what's your name Mister?"

The man looked right at me, smiling softly and chuckling. "I'm not surprised your Dad didn't mention me. We never really hit it off in the first place Scarlet."

I frowned now, and Growlithe pawed my leg in confusion. "How do you know my name? Do you know my Dad?"

The man laughed and tilted up his head so I could see his dark eyes, which were flashing with warmth. "The names Damian. I'm a Pokemon Evolution Expert 'round here. When your Dad and I was ten just like you three, I released my Charmander. Called it weak. Worthless. Well, your Dad was furious with me, and took Charmander as his own Pokemon. Turns out I really got bit in the behind, cos' that Charmander grew into a powerful Charizard. Ever since then, I strive to be a better trainer. No more releasing Pokemon. Instead I grew fond of my Pokemon, and took interest in evolution. Why Pokemon evolve you kno'?"

I smiled brightly at Damian. "Wow! That's awesome! I never knew how my Dad got his Charizard."

Bryce nodded and smiled as well. "I'm glad you turned around. As well."

"Bryce is right." Nathan beamed. "If you hadn't our Pokemon might have been stolen by now!"

Damian chuckled, rubbing his neck and flushing in embarrassment. "Thanks kids. Now let's get going! I can tell you all about evolution and Lavender Town on the way."

(Line-Break)

"So I suppose you kids kno' all 'bout evolution right?" Damian questioned, leading the way through the dense forest.

"Um, I think so." Nathan nodded. "Evolution is when a Pokemon changed form once it gets powerful right?"

Damian nodded. "Right 'cha are Nathan. But that ain't the only way Pokemon evolve. Some Pokemon evolve using special stones, and some evolve in ways even experts can't understand!"

"Like... how Growlithe evolve with fire stones?" I asked, looking towards my puppy Pokemon. In response, Growlithe tilted his head in confusion causing me to giggle.

"Right on the dot Scarlet" Damian grinned. "But my research is different. I study the way Pokemon's forms change during evolution, and t' do that I have ta raise all kinds of different Pokemon!"

"That must be fun!" Bryce grinned.

Damian nodded. "Sure is. I've already learned more from raising Pokemon then I ever did collecting em'."

After a little bit of silence, Nathan decided to speak up again. "So, tell us about Lavender Town."

"Well, Lavender Town is a little... strange some might say." Damian smirked. "The town is home t' the Pokemon Tower, a place people say is haunted by all kinds a Ghost Pokemon."

My eyes widened, and I instinctively clutched the egg a little tighter. "G-G-Ghost P-P-Pokemon?"

"Oh yeah." Damian chuckled. "Right scary they are. Some say it's even inhabited by Pokemon that have died being tortured by the Ghosts... but don't worry... yer safe as long as you don't go into the tower."

Nathan shivered, and Bryce looked uneasy, but I was downright shaking. I had always hated ghost stories, and my Dad seemed to have the worst ones to scare me into staying by the campsite when we went camping. Crazy things all the way from ghost kids in the woods to possessed rampaging bears. My mom would always chide him after, but the stories stuck with me.

Growlithe was looking at me in concern, and Nathan was snickering. "What, scared of a little ghost Scarlet?"

I snorted and turned away to look back into the trees. "Shut it Nathan."

Damian chuckled and pushed through some brambles along the path. "Well, you three will have time t' explore Lavender Town seeing as yer contest ain't until tomorrow afternoon Nathan. Ye might be able to get some training in kiddo... Ah! Here we are! Lavender Town right on the horizon!"

Damian was right. Just out through the trees was Lavender Town, a misty town that seemed to radiate the colour purple.

"Hey thanks Damian!" I grinned, and from beside me Growlithe barked in thanks as well. "We never would have made it out of there without you!"

Damian waved his hand. "It was no problem. Just stay out of trouble k'?"

"Sure thing! We'll tell Mr. And Mrs. Ketchum we ran into you!" Nathan promised.

Damian grinned and turned, making his way back into the forest. "Thanks! An' tell Ash thanks for taking care of Charmander for me!"

**That chapter hit me with nostalgia! Ahhh the memories :D**

**In case any of you were wondering, yes. This is the real Damian from like episode 24 or something. I miss the old Pokemon :D**

**Next Chapter:**

**The gang arrive to Lavender Town! Unfortunately they have time to spare before Nathan's contest, and Nathan spots a wild Pokmon (Not saying which one) and in his desperation to catch it chases it inside the Pokemon Tower, leaving Scarlet and Bryce no choice but to follow them!What will occur... FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

**Remember, 3+ Reviews of nice things you have done for someone else for a new chapter!**

**Love y'all**

**Shelbs**


	21. Chapter XX

**So I just did the ALS Ice Bucket challenge. It sucked. Cold water ain't cool y'all.**

**However I will encourage everyone to go donate to this amazing cause! Or do the ALS hallenge yourself! Let me know if you do by giving me your Youtube channel :D**

**Anyways...**

**New chapter! And in one of my fave towns in Kanto... LAVENDER TOWN!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter XX:

We had checked into the Pokemon Centre in Lavender Town once we arrived, calling my parents once we got there to tell them all about Damian.

"Well isn't that great!" My Dad had beamed. "I'm glad Charizard's trainer turned things around."

"That's not all though!" Nathan had cut in. "We have time before my contest tomorrow so Scarlet, Bryce and I are going to go check out the Pokemon Tower!"

"NO WAY!" I shrieked, leaping to my feet. "There is no way in Arceus that we are going to go to a creepy tower filled with _Ghost Pokemon_!"

"There is a chance we wont encounter a Ghost Type." Bryce frowned. "And even if we did, I don't think they would do much harm."

Nathan nodded. "Yeah why are you so scared of them anyway?"

Ash was chuckling over the phone clearly amused by my friends innocent question.

"I'll tell you _why_!" I snapped angrily, causing Growlithe to twitch in alarm from his place in my lap. "I hate Ghost Pokemon! Everyone has something they don't like and for me it's Spinach, Cauliflower and Ghosts!"

"That's ridiculous! Ghost Pokemon are Pokemon too! They have feelings you know!" Nathan frowned.

I huffed and crossed my arms, sticking my nose in the air away from Nathan. "I know that. I just don't like them!"

Ash was laughing heartily now, and I turned and shot him an annoyed look. "What?"

"You are just like your mother Scarlet, only it's not bugs for you! It's Ghosts!" Ash laughed, shooting me a wink.

I just made an annoyed growl, and rolled my eyes. "Whatever Dad. I'll call you later."

"Bye Princess!" Ash beamed.

As I pressed END on the phone, Nathan and Bryce were smirking at me. "You do know you have to come with us tomorrow." Nathan grinned, and I groaned and stood up, holding Growlithe as the puppy sighed contently.

"Don't remind me. Now let's get some sleep. If I'm going to have to do this I want to be well rested."

(Line-Break)

The next morning we woke up early, hoping to get to the Pokemon Tower and have plenty of time for Nathan to train before the contest.

We walked through Lavender Town and over to the Pokemon Tower, and taking one look at the creepy place made me shudder.

It was made of pure stone and had various cracks along the wall and the stone was clearly worn down from the rain. It was pitch black inside from what I could tell through the windows, and the top of the tower looked down on us, making the place even more intimidation then it already was.

"You know, this would have been way scarier at night." Nathan remarked, and I flushed red and smacked the back of his head. "SHUT IT! I don't want to go at all, so your already pushing your luck you arrogant Contest Boy!"

Nathan whined in pain and rubbed the back of his head where I had smacked him. "Ow! That hurt! It's not my fault your a big baby!"

My face went scarlet red and I swung my arm around in anger, but it was quickly caught by Bryce who was chuckling. "Alright you two shut it down. We don't want Nathan to end up like the spirits in the Pokemon Tower."

I shivered internally at the thought, but managed to play it cool. "Well you don't. No comment about me."

Growlithe, who was walking in front of us at the time, suddenly came to a stop, causing me to nearly trip over the puppy. The fire type was sniffing the ground earnestly, growling lowly.

"Whats up Growlithe?" I questioned nervously, looking around rapidly. "You don't... see any Ghosts do you?"

Growlithe shook his head, before his eyes narrowed at one of the large bushes in the corner of the Pokemon Tower. "Grrrrrrowl." The puppy growled angrily poised ready to attack.

'I think Growlithe has scented a Pokemon!" Bryce gasped, and the second he said that, a small shape leaped out of the bush and jumped in front of us with a cry.

The Pokemon was a small dark brown colour, and had a pale brown underbelly. The Pokemon also had a red tuft of fur between its ears and was giving Growlithe a playful look with its dark eyes.

"Lit! Litleo!" The Pokemon squeaked, his tail shaking rapidly.

"Oh wow!" Nathan gasped. "A Litleo!"

Reaching for his Pokedex, the brown haired boy scanned the Pokemon with interest.

_Litleo, the Lion Cub Pokémon. Litleo set off on their own from their pride and live by themselves to become stronger. These hot-blooded Pokémon are quick to fight. _

"Litleo are from the Kalos region!" Bryce awed, and I couldn't help but frown slightly. "Why is there a Litleo by Lavender Town's Pokemon Tower and not the forest like most other migrated Pokemon?"

"I don't know." Bryce frowned.

"Well right now I don't care." Nathan smirked. "I have to catch that Pokemon! It would look great in the contest tomorrow!"

As if the small fire type was reading Nathan's mind, the tiny cub smirked playfully and dashed off, racing around towards the entrance to the Pokemon Tower.

"Hey!" Nathan wailed, racing after it. "Come back here Litleo!"

I shared an amused look with Bryce and followed the brown haired coordinator with Growlithe on our heels.

I came to an abrupt stop however, when the tiny cub Pokemon raced into the tower, giving Growlithe a quick snicker while sticking out its tongue. I gulped and looked up at the tower in fear.

Growlithe barked furiously, and tried to race in after Litleo, but I was quick to snatch up my puppy Pokemon before he could.

Nathan had turned to, smirking at me. "Come on Scarlet! It's just the Pokemon Tower! I promise you we may only run into two or three ghost types!"

I flushed red and glared at the coordinator. "Nathan! SHUT UP!"

Nathan snickered and grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards the tower while I thrashed furiously. "Let me go Nathan! I swear to Arceus-"

"Nuh Uh Scar." Nathan grinned wickedly. "You're coming with us. I wanna' catch Litleo!"

Bryce chuckled in amusement and helped the coordinator push me inside while I thrashed and fought. No way was I going in there!

"Let me go!" I shrieked, but Nathan and Bryce just snickered and pushed me inside. Once we actually got inside the tower, I was paralysed with fear, and stopped kicking, and Nathan and Bryce helped me to my feet. Growlithe had been watching the whole scene with a playful smirk on his face, and I turned to my puppy and shot him a "who's side are you on" look.

The inside of the tower was even creepier than I thought. The wooden floors creaked under my feet and the purple stone walls looked like they would crumble in at any moment. There were a few paintings on the wall, but they didn't exactly ease my fears, as most of them were creepy and unsettling.

"Well" I sighed, brushing off my jacket. "At least we still have the light from outside."

The second I said that, the doors behind us swung shut with a loud bang, and I shrieked and jumped on Nathan, hugging him tightly while shaking in fear. "That wasn't funny Bryce!"

Growlithe barked in alarm at the sudden darkness, and Bryce and Nathan tried to act cool, but seemed very uneasy as well. Bryce gulped before shakily mumbling. "That... wasn't me Scarlet."

"It... wasn't me either." Nathan whispered.

I felt my blood run cold, and I let go of Nathan and turned to my puppy uneasily. "Growlithe, can you light this place up for a second?"

The puppy growled and his tail twitched slightly, before he shot a single ember that lit up the tower. While he did that, Bryce leaned forward and grabbed a candle off the wall.

"Thanks Growlithe, now if it isn't to much trouble can you light the candle?" Bryce asked, and Growlithe barked in agreement and blew on the candle, making it light with little difficulty.

"Aright, now what?" Nathan questioned, a little waver to his tone.

"Not so brave now are you?" I mocked throwing the boy a glare.

Nathan glowered at me in anger. "Still braver then you are!"

"Alright guys cut it out!" Bryce sighed. "Let's look for Litleo. He should be around here somewhere."

I shuffled closer to Nathan and Bryce as we walked through the creepy tower, checking rooms for Litleo.

"Hey Litleo?" Nathan whispered, checking the hallways. "Where are you little guy?"

We suddenly came to a huge dining room, where everything seemed to be set and ready for some kind of dinner. "Hm. This is weird." Bryce frowned. "Who could they be expecting?"

"Lit! Leo!"

The three of us spun around at the sound of the tiny fire type, and Nathan grinned when the cub Pokemon was standing in front of us, a paw casually held up to clean his ears.

Growlithe growled furiously at the lion cub, who just gave Growlithe a grin behind fangs.

Nathan grabbed one of his Pokeballs and tossed it. "Mudkip Spotlight!"

The tiny fish Pokemon appeared, and upon seeing Litleo, it crouched with a narrow expression.

"Alright Mudkip, use water gun!" Nathan encouraged, and the fish Pokemon shot out a jet of water that Litleo easily dodged. The fire type then turned to the Mudfish Pokemon and growled, shooting out a large blast of fire.

"Woah! That's Flamethrower!" I gasped, and Growlithe watched the attack in fascination and slight jealousy.

Mudkip was thrown back by the jet of fire and moaned in pain, but then slowly got to his feet, causing Nathan to grin. "Awesome Mudkip! Water Gun once more!"

Litleo smirked, ready to dodge the small jet of water again, until Mudkip growled and suddenly shot out a massive jet of water, easily throwing the unsuspecting cub backwards with a yelp.

"What the heck was that?" I awed, as Litleo struggled to get to his feet.

"I think... I think that was Hydro Pump!" Bryce exclaimed.

Nathan's mouth was open, and he grinned in delight at his water type. "Hey that's awesome Mudkip!"

Litleo was growling in anger, and when it jumped to its feet, he let out a strange screeching sound that caused Mudkip to whimper and cover his ears and even Growlihe winced for a few seconds.

"Hmm, so Litleo can use Echoed Voice." Bryce mumbled. "It is a dual type. Fire and Normal."

While Mudkip was distracted, Litleo raced forward, his mouth lighting up with bright fire. As he chomped down on Mudkip, causing the water type to screech in pain and Nathan's eyes to widen. "Mudkip!" He gasped.

"That was Fire Fang." I announced grimly. "I recognize that one."

Nathan growled angrily now, and turned to Mudkip, who was looking weak, but still got to his feet. "Mudkip use Mud-Slap!"

The water type flicked up dust from the tower directly into Litleo's face, and the dual type whimpered and staggered backwards, unable to see properly. "Lit..." It whimpered, before charging forwards, building up speed as it ran towards Mudkip aimlessly.

"It's using Take-Down as a last resort Nathan!" Bryce called. "It's weak!"

Nathan nodded and turned one more time towards his tired Pokemon. "Finish it off Mudkip! Hydro Pump!"

Mudkip shot a massive jet of water directly at Litleo, and the force of the attack sent the Pokemon wailing into the tower wall, before falling to a defeated lump.

"Alright!" Nathan grinned. "Pokeball! Let's go!"

Nathan tossed the red and white sphere, encasing the cub Pokemon inside.

It shook a few times, before clicking shut, causing Nathan to fist pump with glee. "Awesome! I caught Litleo!"

"Mudkip! Mud!" The water type chimed in, jumping like his trainer.

Bryce and Growlithe excitedly and raced forward to meet the accomplished pair, but I just sat where I was with my arms crossed and a smile on my face.

"Mudkip knows a super powerful move now as well! Great job Mudkip!" I nodded to the tiny water type.

The Pokemon looked up at me with a smile, but it faded quickly and turned into a shriek of fear. I furrowed my brow in confusion as the small Pokemon jumped towards Nathan and pressed the Pokeball on his belt, returning with a short click.

"What was that about?" I asked, turning to Bryce and Nathan in question.

To my surprise, the boys had looks of fear plastered to their faces, and were backing up as slowly as they could, with Growlithe doing the same thing while whimpering lowly.

I narrowed my eyes and put my hands on my hips. "This isn't funny you two! What could possibly be so-"

Nathan cut me off by raising a finger and pointing behind me shakily.

"What are you doing Nathan-" I turned around and my eyes widened and the colour in my face faded.

Standing behind me were three purple Pokemon, one who looked like a ball of gas, one who had large purple hands, and one who took a full form and was smirking at me menacingly. Each had evil eyes glared at me wickedly, smirks on each of their faces.

It was Gastly, Haunter and Gengar.

I backed up quickly, unable to process the three ghost Pokemon, until my brain decided to start up again.

I screamed in terror and turned around, taking off running. Growlithe yelped in confusion but followed me loyally, while Nathan and Bryce shared looks and followed me quickly.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed in terror, sprinting down the hallways and racing to find the door.

I heard creepy laughter from around the houses, and I jumped when I saw a pair of eyes move in one of the paintings.

I shivered and Growlithe stopped to look at me in worry. "Growl?"

It got dark the second I ran, now that I didn't have Bryce and his candle.

"Growlithe, can you try and find the exit? I'm out of here!" I whimpered, my hands shaking.

Growlithe barked in agreement and began to sniff the floor, looking for the way we came. He barked suddenly and raced off, and I followed him with a sigh of relief.

But just as I saw the main foyer, Gengar decided to pop out in front of me. "Gengar!" It shrieked in my face, and I screamed and stumbled backwards.

Growlithe, being the protective little puppy he was, jumped towards Gengar, growling furiously. "Growl! Growlithe!"

Gengar crackled with laughter and slipped into the shadows, and I swear my heart was beating a mile a minute as I looked around to make sure their were no more ghosts.

Another pair of figures was running down the hall, and out of instinct I shrieked.

"Growlithe! Flame Burst!" I wailed pointing towards the two shadows.

Growling fuiously, the puppy shot a ball of flame into the air and it exploded raining down on the two figures.

"OUCH! IT BURNS!" One of them wailed, while the other groaned and stumbled forward. "Scarlet! What was that for?"

Nathan and Bryce appeared from the shadows, looking rather crispy, and I clutched my heart and sighed with relief. "Oh thank Arceus it's just you two. I thought you were a pair of Ghost's!"

Nathan huffed and brushed the ashes off his jacket. "You must be seeing things then."

I glared at Nathan and balled my fists. "If you don't shut up you'll be dead like a ghost! Then maybe you would know when to shut your trap!"

"Guys come on!" Bryce groaned. "Can we stop with the fighting for like five minutes? How about we get out of here!"

I jumped to my feet and raced to the door, opening it and rushing out. "I'm one step ahead of you Bryce. After this experience, I think I'll never go trick-or-treating again!"

**So the chapter was a little shorter, but I think it was super cute :D**

**So Misty hates bug types and Scarlet hates Ghosts. Nothing against you Scarlet, I'm not a huge fan either!**

**Remember 5+ Reviews for another chapter!**

**Next Chapter:**

**Nathan's lining up for his third contest! He does get a nasty shock however, when he meets one of his contestants... Will Nathan pull through with a ribbon, using his newly caught Litleo?**

**Love y'all!**

**Shelbs**


End file.
